


Lonely Road (Complete)

by dragontreasure26



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst, Bottom Ianto, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Past Torchwood, Smut, Swearing, Time Agency, Time Travel, Top Jack, Torchwood History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. It's 1801 and Torchwood Agent Ianto Jones is on a mission to track down and capture rogue Time Agent Jack Harkness.<br/>This work is now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter 1**

Ianto Jones growled angrily at the small device in his hand. ‘Complete rubbish.’ he muttered under his breath; it was a communication device he’d been given by his colleague, Violet, the same colleague he was attempting to contact at that moment. Ianto had been given the device some time ago but he still hadn’t mastered it - there were just too many buttons!

Ianto jumped when the object in his hand started to make an alarming noise; remembering what Violet had told him when he was first given the device Ianto pushed a small green button and lifted it to his ear. ‘Ianto Jones speaking.’ he said feeling rather foolish for talking to the inanimate object.

‘We need you at the Hub.’ Came Violet’s voice in his ear.

Ianto, still baffled at being able to hear her when she was a good five miles away, cleared his throat. ‘I’ll leave at once.’ he replied. Ianto frowned at the sound of a strange beeping in his ear. ‘Violet?’ he asked but he got no reply. Sighing heavily he put the device in the pocket of his tail coat, picked his overcoat off the coat-stand by the door and pulled it on. ‘I won’t be back until later this evening.’ he told his housekeeper who kindly held out his hat and gloves to him. ‘No need to wait up.’

The housekeeper, Mrs. Jenkins, nodded her head. ‘Very well sir.’ she replied, bowing her cloth cap covered head slightly before leaving the room.

Ianto waited until he heard the sound of her footsteps heading through to the pantry before he slipped into the library and opened up his safe; he pushed the banknotes and bags of coins to one side and brushed aside the paperwork until he found what he was looking for and picked up one of the numerous pistols out of the safe and secured it into the holster on his belt. The device in his pocket began to make a noise once more but this time Ianto chose to ignore it – it would only be Violet chasing him up.

Ianto headed out of the house and made his way to the stables. Waving away the stable boy who came to attend to him, Ianto grabbed the reigns of his most trusty horse and pulled himself up onto it, with a sharp kick and a swipe of his riding crop he set off.

\---

Ianto entered the hub a short while later and made his way over to Violet who was sitting at her desk. ‘I’m afraid you’re going to have to explain how to use this device to me again.’ he said pulling it out of his pocket and setting it down on the wooden bench next to her. ‘I can’t get the damn thing to do what it’s meant to.’

‘Firstly.’ Violet said snatching up the device. ‘It’s called a mobile phone and I’ve already gone through it several times, it’s really rather simple.’ she added crossly.

Ianto had worked with Violet for almost two years now and so was used to her lack of civility and gave as good as she got. ‘Unlike you Violet some of us don’t find it easy to use futuristic technology.’ he replied.  ‘And does it have to make such an awful noise?’ he asked. ‘It keeps spooking the dogs not to mention the horses.’ 

Violet rolled her eyes. ‘I’ve called an urgent meeting.’ she said picking up a stack of papers from her desk. ‘Upstairs, come on.’

Ianto followed and was amazed to see that she was wearing men’s trousers. ‘Violet your legs.’ he said watching in fascination as she walked up the stairs ahead of him.

Violet stopped and turned to Ianto. ‘Yes?’ she asked glancing from him to her dark green trousers and then to him again. ‘Something wrong?’

‘Not at all.’ Ianto said quickly.

‘Good.’ Violet replied. ‘These are far more practical especially concerning our line of work don’t you think?’ she asked patting her trousers lightly.

Ianto didn’t reply and Violet didn’t seem to care, she set off along the wooden gangway to the small room at the end – a room which contained a large wooden table as well as various plants they had growing for a number of different experiments.

‘Whoah what is that?!’ Ianto cried covering his mouth and nose as he stepped into the small room which had a horrid smell lingering in the air.

‘I’ve read up on an amazing drug called penicillin.’ Edwin, their resident medical expert, replied enthusiastically. ‘Strictly speaking it won’t be discovered until the 20th century but I thought I’d speed things up a bit.’

‘What does it have to do with mouldy bread?’ Ianto asked wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sight of the furry loaf sitting in the middle of the table.

‘I’m not sure yet, I’ve got some more reading to do.’ Edwin replied.

‘We’ll get sick if you leave it there much longer.’ Violet muttered sitting down in the seat furthest away from the bread. ‘Breathing in that horrible stench can’t be good for anyone.’

Ianto nodded in agreement. ‘So what was so urgent you had to call me in at this hour?’ he asked drawing out his pocket-watch and glancing at the time.

‘Wait for Henry and I’ll explain everything.’ Violet replied turning her concentration back to her paperwork.

Ianto glanced once more at Violet’s trouser-suit and decided that if she could be comfortable than so could he – so he loosened his cravat and unbuttoned his over-coat. Ianto pulled out the “mobile phone” and practised using it whilst he was waiting for Henry; Edwin, meanwhile, examined the mouldy loaf of bread with his hand-lens in apparent fascination which Ianto simply couldn’t understand.

The three of them stopped what they were doing and stood up quickly when Henry entered the room a few moments later. ‘Good evening.’ he said taking his seat. 

‘Good evening sir.’ Violet, Edwin and Ianto chorused before taking their seats once more. Henry glanced surreptitiously at Violet’s trousers and Ianto’s exposed neck but said nothing on either. ‘What is the cause for alarm?’ he asked pulling out a rather battered looking old pipe.

Violet cleared her throat. ‘There has been another sighting – he’s still here.’

‘Harkness?’ Henry asked with interest as he lit his pipe.

‘Yes and I don’t think I need to remind you that he’s eluded us three times now; it’s starting to get embarrassing.’ Violet muttered.

‘Well this time he’s ours.’ Henry said clenching his hand tightly around the top of his cane. ‘I won’t have someone like that roaming free around my City.’ he growled. ‘I want him taken down and brought in for questioning – I want to know exactly where he’s from and what he wants.’

‘That’s not going to be easy.’ Edwin replied gently. ‘Remember what happened last time? We nearly got disintegrated by that weapon of his.’

Henry’s moustache twitched as he gritted his teeth together. ‘We will be more prepared this time. I won’t accept anything less than complete success.’ he said glaring at his team. ‘Violet I want you to work out a way to disable his weapon, Jones find where he’s staying and keep a close eye on his movements.

 ‘Yes Sir.’ Ianto nodded.

‘We’ll get him and then I can test my new toy.’ Violet grinned gleefully.

Edwin laughed. ‘Ah yes your new interrogation technique, but have you managed to stop killing people with it yet?’ he asked.

‘Of course.’ Violet replied offended by the mere suggestion that she’d not perfected her machine. ‘The voltage just needed tweaking a little that is all, all in perfect order now – you can be my guinea pig if you like?’ she offered with an malicious glint in her eye.

‘No thank you.’ Edwin said raising his hands and shaking his head. ‘Save that for Harkness.’

‘I’m looking forward to it.’ Violet grinned happily.

  
Ianto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye – should someone really get so excited at the prospect of torture he contemplated. ‘Perhaps he’s just here out of cultural interest? Sightseeing or something?’ he suggested. ‘He’s posed no threat to us so far.’

Henry, Edwin and Violet all glared at Ianto. ‘Of course he’s threat – all Time Agents are threats I’ve told you this before.’ Henry growled. ‘He’ll be collecting information, spying ... the next thing we know he’ll have sold information regarding this planet to God knows what alien scum! They’ll be an invasion! Well not on my watch!’ he shouted banging his fist down on the table. ‘Understand?’ he snapped at Ianto.

‘Yes sir.’ Ianto nodded quickly.

‘Good.’ Henry muttered. ‘To work then.’ he said pushing back his chair and getting up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Harkness was far from a fool, he’d known from the moment he’d set foot in Cardiff that he was being watched. This “Torchwood” as they liked to call themselves – he’d had a run in with them in the past and had only just managed to avoid capture. What they wanted him for he wasn’t sure, but there was no way he was going to let them stop him from completing his mission.

Find the dragon and capture it alive - that’s what the Time Agency had tasked him to do with the promise of a large reward. A dragon in 19th century Wales was not meant to be and he had to remove it before it was seen by the public; this wasn’t the only reason the Time Agency were interested in the beast – dragon scales were highly valuable and sought after by many alien races.

Jack had been on Earth for months now tracking the beast but so far he hadn’t even come close to capturing it. Dragons were very intelligent, evasive and extremely dangerous creatures. For now the beast seemed settled, roaming the secluded forests around the city and nesting in the hill tops where it so far had escaped the attention of the locals. Jack, therefore, too had been settled in Cardiff sometime. After escaping Torchwood once Jack wasn’t keen to run into them again, he never stayed in one place for more than a couple of nights and he didn’t trust anyone. In these times people would betray a man for just a few gold coins.

\---

It was late and aside from a few stray dogs howling and the odd drunkard snoring in an alleyway the streets of Cardiff were relatively quiet. Ianto Jones rode down the street searching for the Rose and Crown Inn were he’d been tipped off that a man matching Jack Harkness’s description was currently staying. Torchwood had a huge reward out for any information regarding Jack but most of the people who came to them were just chancers and had no information of any worth at all. Henry, however, insisted that Ianto followed them all up. Ianto had chased lead after lead for days now and found nothing – he was hoping that tonight he wouldn’t return to the hub empty handed.

Climbing off his horse and tying the reigns to a nearby gate post, Ianto rapped on the solid wooden door to the inn using the top of his cane; after a few hushed whispers behind the door it was soon opened by the inn keeper. ‘Yes?’ he asked rather gruffly. ‘Can I help you?’

‘I know it’s late Sir and I’m sorry to disturb you but I need some information.’ Ianto replied politely. ‘You are the proprietor I presume?’ he asked.

‘Depends who’s asking.’ The inn keeper replied. ‘If you are here to collect then you might as well just leave because I haven’t got the money alright?’

‘I’m not here for any money.’ Ianto said with a quick shake of his head. ‘I just want to ask a few questions that is all.’

‘Questions? Come back in the morning.’ The inn keeper replied crossly as he attempted to close the door on Ianto.

Ianto quickly stuck his boot in the door and pushed against it to keep it open. ‘This is Torchwood’s business.’ he muttered, locking eyes with the inn keeper. ‘I have plenty of gold if that’s what it will take to get my answers.’

The inn keeper swallowed hard, he glanced over his shoulder at his wife. ‘Go to bed Helena. I’ll deal with this.’ he told her.

The woman scuttled off at once and the inn keeper opened the door a little wider, he peered out into the street and then ushered Ianto inside. ‘Torchwood business eh?’ he asked as he lit a candle and sat down at a large wooden table in the kitchen. ‘You won’t find any of that nonsense here. I’ve heard rumours about you lot, what  you do ... well I’m telling you -’

‘It’s about one of your guests.’ Ianto said interrupting him. ‘I believe this man stayed here with you last night.’ he said producing a sketch of Jack Harkness.

The inn keeper glanced at the sketch. ‘Hard to say ...’ he muttered unhelpfully. ‘My memory is not what it was ...’ he said glancing up at Ianto.

Ianto sighed deeply. ‘Does this help?’ he asked producing a large pouch of gold coins and dumping them down on the table in front of the inn keeper.

The inn keeper picked up the pouch and peered inside, a small smile crept across his face. ‘Yes I do believe it does.’ he smiled up at Ianto. ‘Smith, John Smith.’ he said nodding toward the picture. ‘Here – he signed the guest book.’ he said reaching over and producing a large leather bound book. The inn keeper flicked through the book. ‘There you see, right there.’ he said tapping the book. ‘He only stayed two nights though.’

‘And where is he now?’ Ianto asked.  

The inn keeper shrugged. ‘I should like to know that myself.’

‘And why’s that?’ Ianto asked curiously.

‘This what he left to pay his bill.’ The inn keeper said reaching into his top pocket and pulling a small piece of paper.

Ianto took the paper and opened it – it was a bluish purple colour with a picture of a woman wearing a crown. ‘Twenty Pounds?” Ianto quoted. ‘But this isn’t a bank note?’ he queried.

‘A very poor forgery or some sort of practical joke.’ The inn keeper said snatching back the paper and tucking it back into his pocket.

Ianto sighed deeply – he could feel Jack slipping away from him once more. ‘So you have no idea where he is?’ he asked.

The inn keeper shook his head. ‘No.’

Ianto got up. ‘Thank you.’ he said snatching up the bag of gold coins.

‘That’s mine!’ The inn keeper cried leaping up. ‘I told you what you wanted to know.’

‘And it wasn’t enough.’ Ianto said pulling on his top hat and making his way out of the inn. ‘If you see or hear anything of this man I want to know at once – only then will you get your gold.’ he told him firmly.

The inn keeper growled angrily and shut the door in Ianto’s face with a heavy thud; Ianto sighed deeply and set off back down the street; he unwound the reigns of his horse and was about climb up onto it but halted as two small scraggy children approached him. ‘Yes?’ he asked sensing that they had something to ask of him.

‘Please Sir we hear you’re looking for someone.’ The younger of the two boys said.

Ianto surveyed the two dirty, rag-clothed children surreptitiously. ‘Yes I am.’ he replied pulling out his sketch. ‘Do you have any idea where he is?’ he asked showing them.

The two boys nodded eagerly. ‘Yes, he was staying there.’ One of the boys said pointing to the inn Ianto had just left, ‘but now he’s staying in the flat above Mr. Jones’s shop.’ they said pointing down the street to a tailors at the far end of the street.

Ianto swallowed hard – his father’s shop – was this a mere coincidence or was his mother and father in danger? ‘Thank you.’ he smiled at the children. ‘Here.’ he said handing one of them the bag of gold coins. ‘If you have any other information come and find me at the book shop – there will be more of that.’ he said gesturing to the coins the children had spilled out into the hands.

‘Thank you Sir!’ The children squealed in delight before running off.

Ianto set off down the high street dodging a group of men who were arguing over some sort of gambling losses; he rushed toward his father’s shop and banged on the door of the small house next door to it. Ianto paced the street outside impatiently, he span around when the door to his father’s house opened. ‘Father.’ he said facing him. ‘It’s urgent.’

‘I told you I don’t want to see you.’ Bryn Jones replied sternly. ‘Get away from here before you upset your mother.’

‘The man you have staying in the room above the shop, he’s dangerous.’ Ianto told him. ‘I came to warn you.’

Bryn laughed off the suggestion. ‘Just another one of your lies.’ he said shaking his head. ‘Goodnight son, don’t come here again.’ he said attempting to shut the door.

‘Father.’ Ianto growled. ‘Trust me on this one he’s trouble, he’s not of this world.’

Bryn shook his head. ‘How can you expect me to believe anything you have to say?’

‘Because I have your best interests at heart.’ Ianto argued.

‘Ha!’ Bryn laughed. ‘If that were the case you’d have married Liza rather than leaving her at the alter.’ he snapped.

‘That’s all in the past now father, Liza has moved on.’ Ianto reasoned. ‘Anyway I didn’t leave her at the alter ... I  ...’ he struggled not wanting to mention the alien he’d been tracking – it was a subject his father hated to be brought up.

‘Yes we’ve all heard your pathetic tales of chasing monsters.’ Bryn replied shaking his head with disbelief. ‘Honestly Ieun you’re not a child anymore it’s time to grow up and stop living in a dream world.’

Ianto’s gritted his teeth at the sound of his Christian name – only his father ever called him Ieun; he was about to retort but for a second time that night a door was slammed in his face.

\----

Ianto glared up at the windows of the flat above his father’s shop – the flat was in complete darkness. Was Jack really staying there? Ianto wondered; he debated over whether or not to go up and confront him outright but knowing that could potentially be very dangerous he decided against it. Instead, he pulled himself up onto his horse and headed home – he would return at first light and keep a close watch on the flat for any sign of Jack.

\---

A sudden gun-shot spooked the horse and Ianto struggled to keep control of the animal as it whinnied and bucked violently. Another gun-shot stuck the horse which shook of its rider and bolted. Ianto fell to the ground, groaning as he struck the hard, cobbled street; he looked up to see his horse collapsed on the ground some distance away – blood spreading over and staining it’s white coat. The horse whined and tried to get up but soon it slumped back down and Ianto knew at that point it was dead.

Ianto looked up and saw that he was surrounded by a group of four men – the same men that had been arguing when he’d passed them in the street earlier. ‘That’s him, he said he’s got more gold.’

Ianto glanced up recognising the voice and saw the two children standing either side of one of the men. ‘Good work Gawain.’ he said patting one of  boys on the shoulder.

Ianto stared at the two children who just smiled back at him smugly; his gaze shifted toward the group’s ring leader who he noticed held the pouch of gold coins he’d given the children earlier tightly in his fist.  Ianto’s thoughts flicked to the knife hidden in his left boot and the revolver in the holster on his belt; he shifted slightly and tried to move his hand to reach for the revolver bit wouldn’t move. Ianto stared at his hand and tried to waggle his fingers but they too didn’t move – his arm had broken when he’d fallen from his horse he realised.

Ianto was suddenly hoisted off the ground. ‘Get off me!’ he demanded as the other three men patted down his pockets. ‘I have no more gold.’

‘Really?’ One of them said pulling out a handful of bank notes and another pouch of coins from the pocket on the inside of Ianto’s overcoat. ‘What else are you hiding eh?’ he grinned. Ianto struggled against the men but they were too strong for him and soon enough they’d searched and taken all of his valuables. At that point he was shoved to the ground and the men rounded on him, beating him senselessly while the ring leader and the two children looked on.

Ianto heard several rapid gun-shots followed by cries of agony. ‘YEAH YOU HAD BETTER RUN!’ he heard someone shout in a strong American accent.

Ianto lifted away his arm which he’d used to cover his face. ‘Leave me alone, you’ve had all I’ve got.’ he said as he was pulled up off the ground again.

‘Come on let’s get you out of here.’ The American voice said in a softer tone.

Ianto frowned, glanced up and stared into the eyes of none other than Jack Harkness. ‘You!’ he cried shocked that he was the one behind his rescue.

Jack studied Ianto and recognised at once that he was part of infamous Torchwood team; he swallowed hard. ‘Where is home?’ he asked. ‘Let me take you there.’ Ianto wasn’t sure whether or not he could trust him or not but he was weak and probably wouldn’t make it back on his own. ‘Fine you’ll come back with me then.’ Jack said wrapping his arm around Ianto’s shoulders and leading him over to a large black horse that waited for him patiently.

Jack helped Ianto up onto the horse and then climbed up behind him. ‘I think that arm is broken.’ he said looping his arms around Ianto’s waist and grasping the reins.  The horse set off – taking a slow and steady pace so Ianto wasn’t bounced around too much. Ianto sagged against Jack too tired to even keep himself up right. ‘You’re in shock.’ Jack said feeling him shiver. ‘Don’t worry I’ve got something for that arm.’ he told him. ‘You’ll soon be right again.’

‘Those men.’ Ianto mumbled sucking at the bleeding cut on his lip.

‘Gone.’ Jack replied. ‘They’ll survive their injuries but might think twice about trying something like that again.’

‘The children – you didn’t hurt them did you?’ Ianto asked glancing up at him.

Jack’s eyebrows rose. ‘I’m surprised you are so worried, they’re responsible for this after all ... but no I didn’t hurt them. I’m a good shot.’ he smiled down at him.

Ianto felt a fluttering in his chest as Jack smiled at him; he quickly closed his eyes and ignored the feeling. Ianto knew he could possibly be in more danger now he was in the company of a Time Agent than if he’d been left with those men but he was cold, tired and in so much pain it was the last thing he cared about. Besides if Jack wanted him dead, he’d be dead by now.

‘Here we are.’ Jack said climbing off the horse and helping Ianto down.

Ianto flinched at Jack’s touch and quickly drew away his hand; he gazed up at the large house he now found himself standing outside. ‘You’re staying here?’ he asked not surprised that it wasn’t the flat above his father’s shop as the children had told him.

‘For now.’ Jack nodded, swiftly unlocked the door and steered Ianto inside. ‘Sit down, I’ll go and put the horse in the stable and then I will be back.’ he said encouraging Ianto into an arm chair by the fireplace which he then lit.

Ianto sank down in the chair and laid his head against the back of it; he stared at the fire which crackled away in the hearth and soon felt its warmth radiating through him. Ianto glanced over at the front door as Jack left the house. Using his good hand he quickly unbuckled his left boot and drew out the knife stashed inside. Ianto tucked it down the side of the arm chair for use if he needed it – Jack had saved his life but he knew it would be foolish to trust him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack returned from the stables he poured two generous glasses of whiskey and offered one to Ianto. ‘Here, drink that up - it will help with the shock.’ he told him. ‘Don’t worry it’s not drugged.’ he added noticing Ianto’s hesitation.

 

‘I’m not worried.’ Ianto said snatching the glass from Jack and knocking back the contents to prove his point. ‘And I’m not in shock.’ he muttered.

 

Jack sat down in the armchair opposite Ianto’s; he reached out, grabbed a poker from the fire basket and stoked the fire to get it going again. ‘Not in shock? Is that why you’re as pale as a sheet and shivering?’ he asked with an amused smile.

 

Ianto held out his glass. ‘Another would help.’ was all he said in reply. Jack quickly grabbed the decanter and topped up Ianto’s glass as well as his own. ‘So.’ Ianto said leaning back in his chair, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his right arm. ‘Do you regret saving me?’ he asked.

 

Jack studied Ianto and fixed him with a rather puzzled expression. ‘Regret?’ he asked.

 

‘Come on Jack, you must recognise me?’ Ianto asked, he’d be amazed if he didn’t.

 

‘Yes.’ Jack nodded. ‘Ieun Jones.’

 

‘Ianto.’ he quickly corrected.

 

Jack smiled slightly. ‘Okay,  _Ianto_  Jones, you’re 23 years old and you’ve been a Torchwood officer for 18 months. Your father is called Bryn Jones and your mother Gwyneth and you’re currently residing at -’

 

‘Alright show off,’ Ianto said cutting across him, ‘but you haven’t answered my question. Do you regret saving my life?’ he asked.

 

Jack leant forward in the chair, and Ianto instinctively copied until their noses were almost touching. ‘If I regretted it for even a second do you think you would be alive right now?’ he asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

Ianto’s mouth instantly went dry but he tried to keep his expression neutral. ‘I guess not.’ he said pulling himself away from Jack and his dazzling blue eyes. ‘So what now?’ he asked.

 

Jack set down his glass and got up from the arm chair; he disappeared out of the room for a few moments and then returned with a bottle of strangely glowing coloured liquid. ‘Take your shirt off.’ he said standing over Ianto’s chair.

 

Ianto stared up at him, completely taken aback by what he’d just asked of him. ‘Excuse me?’

 

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘I’m going to fix your arm.’ he replied. ‘It will be easier without your shirt in the way.’

 

Ianto glanced at Jack warily. ‘I don’t usually take my clothes off in front of strangers.’  he said, but at the same time he loosened his cravat and undid the buttons of his waistcoat.

 

Jack chuckled lightly. ‘You should try it more often, makes things so much more interesting.’ he teased. ‘Besides I’m not interested in your body, I’m only interested in your arm.’

 

‘I should hope so.’ Ianto quipped as he eased his bad arm out of his shirt.

 

Jack gathered up his clothes and dumped them in a messy heap on the armchair he’d vacated, Ianto looked at the clothes and then at Jack in disapproval. ‘Didn’t your mother ever teach you to fold your clothes?’ he asked crossly.

 

‘My mother didn’t get a chance to teach me much before she died.’ Jack replied not looking Ianto in the eyes. ‘Can I borrow this?’ he asked picking up the cravat.

 

Ianto nodded quickly. ‘Jack I’m sorry I didn’t mean to ...’

 

‘It’s fine.’ Jack said shaking his head quickly; he balled up the cravat in one hand, undid the top of the bottle with the other and quickly swapped some of the liquid onto the cravat. ‘It doesn’t smell good and it will stain your skin for a few days but your arm will be good as new.’ he said taking Ianto gently by the wrist. Ianto winced in pain as Jack straightened out his arm. ‘Sorry.’ Jack said trying to be as careful as possible. ‘This might hurt a bit.’ he said as he started to rub the liquid down his arm.

 

Ianto watched as he did so and soon felt a warm tingling sensation down his arm. ‘It feels strange ...’ he whispered.

 

Jack looked up at him and smiled. ‘That’s because it’s working.’ he told him. When he was done Jack screwed the cap back on the bottle and then tossed the ruined cravat into the fire – the flames momentarily turned bright green as the excess liquid was burnt off. Ianto held his arm loosely in his lap and tried to ignore the tingling sensation. ‘It’s like pins and needles isn’t it?’ Jack said taking his seat once more.

 

‘Pins and needles?’ Ianto queried, not having heard that expression before.

 

‘Never mind.’ Jack chuckled. ‘Give it a few moments and then try waggling your fingers.’

 

Ianto glanced at his arm, the skin had been stained a strange yellowish-green colour. ‘What is that?’ he asked nodding toward the bottle.

 

‘Alien plant extract.’ Jack replied. ‘Don’t ask me to tell you the plant’s name because I can’t pronounce it.’ he said. ‘An ointment is made from the sap, it’s good for broken bones ... gun-shot wounds that sort of thing. Very expensive though.’ he added.

 

‘Sorry.’ Ianto mumbled glancing at the bottle which was now half-empty.

 

Jack shook his head. ‘No matter. How’s it feeling?’

 

Ianto lifted his arm and bent it at the elbow before stretching it out again. ‘Good.’ he smiled waggling his fingers. ‘A little sore but at least it’s not broken anymore.’

 

Jack smiled. ‘I told you I’d fix you up again didn’t I? Another?’ he asked picking up the decanter.

 

Ianto nodded. ‘Did you know who I was when you saved me?’ he asked taking his now refreshed glass.

 

Jack shook his head. ‘No, not until I got a closer look at you.’ he replied.

 

‘Bit of a risk wasn’t it?’ Ianto asked. ‘You rescued a complete stranger when you’re supposed to be keeping a low profile.’

 

Jack laughed lightly. ‘What can I say?’ he smiled. ‘I can’t help but get involved sometimes.’

 

‘Well I’m glad you did.’ Ianto replied. ‘I guess I owe you one now ... not sure how well that will go down with the rest of my team.’ he sighed.

 

‘Don’t tell them then.’ Jack shrugged. ‘Solves the problem doesn’t it?’

 

Ianto sighed deeply. ‘I know where you’re hiding now Jack ... they are trying to track you down, have been for weeks. How can I just walk about of here and pretend I don’t know anything?’

 

‘You said “they” are trying to track me down.’ Jack quoted. ‘Shouldn’t that be a “we”?’ he asked.

 

Ianto set down his glass. ‘Perhaps I should leave.’ he said setting down his glass and reaching for his shirt. ‘I’ll give you a few days to move on ... if you’re still here when they come then don’t say I didn’t warn you.’

 

‘You’re not going anywhere tonight, not in the state you’re in.’ Jack said watching Ianto wince in pain as he attempted to pull on his shirt. ‘You can stay here tonight.’

 

Ianto’s eyebrows rose. ‘Stay here? With you? I’m supposed to be hunting you down Jack! Capturing you and bringing you in for ... well for questioning.’

 

‘You don’t need to hunt me down in order to question me.’ Jack replied calmly. ‘I’ll answer any questions you have right now if you want.’ he offered. ‘I have nothing to hide - never have.’

 

Ianto studied Jack curiously. ‘Then why have you been running from us?’ he asked.

 

‘You’re the one hunting me.’ Jack replied. ‘Last time I was shot by that other member of your team remember? You didn’t even give me the chance to come willingly. I only just escaped with my life that time ... I wasn’t prepared to risk it again. If you have questions, ask them and I will answer.’

 

Ianto wasn’t sure why but he knew Jack was telling the truth. ‘Where are you from? What are you doing here?’ he asked.

 

‘Where I am from is a difficult question to answer.’ Jack said with a weary sigh. ‘I don’t have a permanent home ... I travel an awful lot.’

 

‘Between worlds?’ Ianto asked.

 

‘Worlds yes ... and time.’ Jack told him. ‘Your second question was what am I doing here?’ he continued. ‘I’m hunting something myself. A dragon.’

 

‘A dragon?!’ Ianto laughed thinking this was some sort of joke, but one look at Jack’s face and he knew it wasn’t. ‘Dragons don’t exist.’ he said quickly.

 

‘The dragons in your legends don’t,’ Jack agreed, ‘but the dragon I am referring to is a creature from another part of the universe, a completely different time ... a rare creature, a valuable creature, dangerous too ...’

 

Ianto’s eyes darted over Jack’s. ‘You’re serious aren’t you?’ he asked. Jack nodded. ‘And we thought you were the biggest threat to Cardiff.’ Ianto mumbled. ‘This is so much ... too much to take in.’ he said getting up from the chair.

 

‘Whoah!’ Jack cried as Ianto suddenly became very light on his feet and stumbled, he gathered him into his arms and supported Ianto as he slumped against him. ‘You can ask more questions in the morning over breakfast,’ he smiled, ‘but be prepared I will have some of my own.’

 

‘Breakfast?’ Ianto asked. ‘Jack I can’t stay here ... you can’t be serious.’ he protested.

 

Jack scooped Ianto up into his arms. ‘I’m not giving you a choice.’ he said carrying him out of the living room and up the stairs.

 

‘Put me down please.’ Ianto said, the corridor spinning as Jack carried him down it.

 

Jack kicked open one of the large wooden doors and then set Ianto down beside the four poster bed. ‘You can sleep in here.’ he said setting down his clothes on the chair in the corner of the room. Jack glanced at Ianto’s anxious face. ‘Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. Just sleep ... you must be exhausted ... you’ve been following leads on me for days now.’

 

Ianto glared up at Jack. ‘You knew all this time I was trying to find you?’ he asked.

 

‘Of course I knew.’ Jack smirked. ‘Get some rest.’ he said heading out of the room and closing the door behind him.

 

Ianto sank down onto the bed and stared at the closed door, he sighed deeply trying to work out how he’d found himself in this mess.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto woke to the sound of birds singing in the trees outside his window; he rolled over and gazed out at the glorious view of the Welsh mountains in the distance. Ianto stretched out his arm and flexed his fingers; he was pleased to find that his arm was now fully healed – it didn’t even ache. Ianto smiled broadly, he rolled onto his front and buried his face in the soft cushions.

There was a knock at the door which startled Ianto just as he was about to drift off once more; he sat up in bed and had just covered himself with the sheet when the door opened. ‘Jack!’ he cried. ‘I’m not dressed.’

Jack rolled his eyes at him. ‘You know where I’m from people aren’t so shy.’ he remarked. ‘Besides I only came to see if you were still alive.’

‘Alive?’ Ianto asked. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well it’s nearly half past eleven, I was concerned.’ Jack replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Ianto was rather touched by Jack’s words, and then suddenly they actually sank in. ‘Half past eleven!’ he cried pushing back the covers and climbing out of bed.

‘Not so shy now are you?’ Jack smiled, not even attempted to hide his eyes which travelled appreciatively over Ianto’s body.

Ianto ignored Jack’s looks, grabbed his clothes and headed behind a screen in the corner of the room where he began to dress. ‘Can’t believe I slept in so late.’ he muttered.  Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed out of the window for a few moments. ‘It really is a beautiful view.’ Ianto said appearing from behind the screen.

‘It's a shame it’s not really mine.’ Jack replied not taking his eyes away from the window. "Where I'm from there isn't any greenery." he sighed sadly.

‘How long have you been here?’ Ianto asked as he buttoned up his waistcoat.

‘This is my third night in this house.’ Jack told him. ‘The real owners have moved out for the winter, they won’t be back for a long time.’

Ianto arched his eyebrow. ‘So you broke in?’

‘You could say that.’ Jack smiled. ‘Why? Are you going to tell on me?’ he smirked.

‘I’m sure you mentioned something about breakfast last night.’ Ianto said quickly changing the subject.

Jack laughed. ‘Subtle you are aren’t you?’

‘Not so much when I’m famished.’ Ianto said clutching his stomach and groaning dramatically.

‘Come on.’ Jack said heading for the door. ‘How’s the arm?’ he asked glancing back at Ianto as he headed down the stairs with him in tow.

‘Good as knew.’ Ianto smiled broadly. ‘Thank you.’

Jack just nodded. ‘Take a seat.’ he said gesturing to the large wooden table that stood proudly in the middle of the kitchen.

Ianto drew back the chair and sat down, he paused briefly when he spotted his knife lying on the table in front of him. Ianto glanced up at Jack who was at the stove with his back to him. For some reason he felt incredibly guilty about stashing the knife down the side of the arm chair the previous night even though he had every right to exercise precaution – Jack was the time traveller he was supposed to be hunting down after all!

Ianto took the knife and ran his fingers over its leather case. ‘Jack ...’ he said, but trailed off struggling with what to say.

Jack turned to him and set down a large bowl in front of him. ‘Eat up while it’s hot.’ he said glancing momentarily at the knife in Ianto’s hand. ‘And put that back where it belongs.’ he added rather gruffly.

‘Sorry.’ Ianto mumbled quickly tucking the knife down inside his left boot. ‘I was only going to use it in self defence.’ he explained, at the same time he felt his skin start to grow hot. Jack’s eyes rested on Ianto’s momentarily and then he nodded before turning back to the stove. ‘Have I lost the right to ask any more questions?’ Ianto asked anxiously, he hoped Jack wasn't too angry.

Ianto watched as Jack’s shoulders tensed slightly before they flattened once more as he exhaled sharply. ‘No, but eat up first ... I always find it’s easier to talk on a full stomach.’ he smiled. 'Unless you’ve got somewhere else to be?’ he asked.

Ianto shook his head quickly. ‘I will tell my team that I’m chasing up another lead, and that I won’t be in today.’

Jack’s lips twitched into a smile. ‘Planning on spending the whole day with me are you?’ he teased.

Ianto blushed furiously. ‘No ... it’s just that it’s already late ... and ...’ he stammered.

‘I’m joking Ianto.’ Jack reassured him.

Ianto gazed down at his breakfast. ‘Maybe it’s best if I did go back to the hub after all.’ he sighed. ‘I'd give you a head start since you saved my life but I _should_ come after you.’

 Jack sat down opposite him. ‘I’m no threat to you, I want nothing that to complete my mission – to capture the dragon. Then I’ll be gone. In the mean time I’ll answer your questions so we both get what we want without having to resort to any violence. How is that not fair?’ he asked.

Ianto looked up at him, he considered his words for a moment and couldn't help but agree. ‘And what do I tell my team mates?’ he asked.

‘That’s up to you.’ Jack replied.

‘Why should I trust you?’ Ianto asked studying him.

‘I saved your life last night.’ Jack reminded him.

‘You didn’t know it was me until after that.’ Ianto replied quickly.

‘Yes,’ Jack nodded, ‘but I still could have left you ... or I could have finished you off.’ he said fixing Ianto’s gaze so he knew he truly meant what he was saying.

Ianto shivered slightly. ‘But you didn’t.’ he replied. ‘Even though you knew who I was you still brought me back here and tended to my injury.’

‘Precisely why should have no worries about trusting me.’ Jack replied. ‘Ianto believe me, I want nothing more than to keep out of Torchwood’s way okay?’

Ianto thought about what his team’s plans were once they got hold of Jack – Violet’s machine which she was so eager to try out. Ianto shuddered at the thought of her using it on Jack or any human being for that matter. ‘Okay.’ he nodded. ‘I won’t tell my team where you are, I’ll let you leave when you’ve completed your mission but there are two conditions.’

‘Go on.’ Jack said with interest.

‘Firstly that you answer my questions.’ Ianto stated. ‘And secondly ...’ he couldn’t believe he was about to say this one. ‘You let me help you find this dragon.’

Jack’s eyebrows rose. ‘You don’t ask a lot do you?!’ he chuckled.

Ianto folded his arms across his chest. ‘Those are the conditions.’

‘And what if I don’t agree?’ Jack said leaning across the table. ‘What if I say no? What will you do?’

Ianto tried to show no trace of intimidation on his face. ‘I’ll take you in, hand you over and let them do whatever they want with you.’ he said trying to sound like he meant it.

Jack laughed. ‘You think you take me down?’

‘Let’s not let it come to that.’ Ianto replied diplomatically.

Jack sighed. ‘Ianto dragons are extremely dangerous creatures, you could get hurt. You could be killed."

‘Jack!’ Ianto laughed shrilly. ‘In case you haven’t forgotten I work for Torchwood. My life has been in peril more times than I care to remember.’

Jack sighed but then nodded. ‘Alright, but I have my own condition.’

‘Condition?’ Ianto asked.

‘When we’re tracking the dragon, and more importantly when we find it, you must do everything I tell you without question or hesitation.’ Jack told him. ‘Only then will I be able to keep you alive.’

Ianto nodded quickly. ‘I agree to your condition.’ he said. ‘So? Partners?’ he asked holding out his hand.

Jack smiled slightly; he took Ianto’s hand and gave it a strong shake. ‘Partners.’ he nodded.

Ianto’s heart fluttered and he felt a flush of heat run through his body, he quickly drew away his hand before Jack noticed his sudden change in body temperature. ‘You dress very strangely.’ Ianto said as he finished up his breakfast and pushed aside his bowl. ‘I hadn’t noticed before.’

Jack glanced down at himself – blue open collared shirt and dark trousers. ‘Sometimes I find it difficult to blend in. What’s wrong with my appearance anyway?’ he asked.

Ianto smiled. ‘You are just dressed very casually.' he replied noticing the lack of waistcoat and cravat.

‘And you look very uncomfortable in your get up, so I think I’ll stay as I am.’ Jack smiled. He pushed back his chair and got up. ‘So, no time like the present we might as well start dragon hunting.’ he said flashing him a broad grin.

Ianto felt a swooping sensation in his stomach; he hadn’t felt this sort of excitement for a long time.

‘I saw some foot prints in the woods to the west as you leave Cardiff.’ Jack said pulling on his navy overcoat. ‘It was dark so I didn't get a proper look. I say we go and check them out.'

‘Okay.’ Ianto nodded.

‘You’ll need a horse.’ Jack told him. ‘Come with me.’

Ianto followed Jack out of the house and around the back to the stables; Ianto spotted the black horse Jack had ridden the previous night but it was not alone in the stable. ‘Go ahead and pick one, you might as well keep it since yours has ... well passed on.’

‘Are they yours to give away?’ Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘Not exactly.’ Jack admitted with a sheepish smile.

Ianto walked the length of the stable and then back, he examined each horse carefully and finally settled on a dark-tan coloured female. ‘She’s a beauty, does she have a name?’ he asked rubbing her nose affectionately.

‘I have no idea.’ Jack replied throwing a saddle over the black horse. ‘What was your last horse called?’ he asked. ‘I saw him as he ran, a real fine one you had there.’

‘Hansel.’ Ianto replied. ‘He was the best.’ he added, a sadness striking his heart.

‘How about Gretel for this one then?’ Jack suggested as Ianto pulled himself up onto his new horse.

Ianto grinned and patted the horse’s neck. ‘Gretel it is.’ he nodded. Jack watched as Ianto sniffed back the tears that sparkled in his eyes and was found his attachment to his horse rather touching. ‘Come on.’ Ianto said cheerily as he shrugged off his emotions. ‘What are we waiting for?’ he said giving the horse a little kick to get it going. ‘I’ll race you.’ he grinned at Jack, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Jack laughed. ‘You honestly think you can outrun me?’ he asked in disbelief.

‘To the well on the outskirts of Cardiff?’ Ianto suggested.

‘You’re on.’ Jack said setting off at lightning speed.

Ianto charged after him, the wind rushing through his hair – he felt a wave of exhilaration was over him and urged the horse to go faster; he wanted nothing more than to beat Jack and wipe that smug smile off his face.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto hurtled through the woods as fast as his legs would carry him; his heart was racing and he could barely breathe but he dare not stop. Ianto glanced quickly over his shoulder to see that Jack was right behind him.

‘GO! GO!’ Jack shouted.

A loud screech pierced the air; Ianto stumbled to a halt, span around and watched in horror as a fireball flew toward him – he knew he had to move but his feet were frozen to the ground.

 Jack, who’d continued running stopped, ‘DOWN!’ he cried grabbing Ianto by the elbow and pulling him down onto the ground – the fireball just passing over the top of their heads.

Ianto looked up and peered through the trees; he saw the dragon turn and open its huge wings which it flapped back and forth a few times before it took off. Ianto closed his eyes as huge volumes of air swept the leaf litter from the forest floor into his face. ‘It’s gone.’ Ianto said peering up at the sky where the dragon had fled. ‘Jack.’ he said shuffling slightly. Jack was lying on top of him, but Ianto couldn’t work out why he wouldn’t move. ‘Jack?’ Ianto asked turning awkwardly. Jack was unconscious.

Glancing around Ianto saw a large boulder – Jack must have hit his head when they dived to the ground he realised. Ianto wriggled out from underneath Jack and cradled his head in his hands, he swept back his fringe as saw blood oozing from a cut just above his right eye.

Ianto patted Jack’s cheek gently. ‘Come on Jack, wake up.’ he urged. ‘Come on ...’ he said giving his shoulder a light shove. Jack stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as he gazed down into those brilliant blue eyes. ‘Thank God.’ he breathed running his thumb over Jack’s cheekbone. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked.

Jack frowned slightly. ‘What happened?’ he asked.

‘You saved my life again.’ Ianto smiled, he gently eased his hands out from under Jack’s head and helped him sit up. ‘You’re making quite a habit of it.’

Jack laughed lightly. ‘What would you do without me eh?’

Ianto’s eyes drifted over Jack’s and he felt an overwhelming rush of desire overcome him; Ianto sucked in a quick breath, he scrambled up off the ground and dusted himself down. Jack quickly got up too. ‘So.’ Ianto said not looking Jack in the eye. ‘What now? We found the footprints, and the dragon to match with them.’

‘And now we’ve lost it.’ Jack sighed gazing up at the sky which now was only filled with dark threatening clouds.

‘Sorry, it was my fault.’ Ianto muttered, angry with himself for freezing like that.

‘Don’t worry we’ll find it.’ Jack said, he laid his hand on Ianto’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. ‘But not now – it’s late and about to rain.’ he said gazing up at the gloomy sky.

‘I think you’re right.’ Ianto said feeling a few spots of rain on the back of his neck.  ‘I should go to the hub and check in." he said with a sigh.

Jack reached out and swept away a leaf that clung to Ianto’s shoulder. ‘You told them you wouldn't be back.' he reminded him. 'I’ve saved your life twice now the least you could do is have dinner with me.’

Ianto’s eyes widened slightly. ‘Dinner?’ he asked.

Jack nodded. ‘I’ve been here for weeks with no company, it’s nice having someone to talk to. Even if you are Torchwood.’ he teased.

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack. ‘Like you said you saved my life, twice now, so it really should be me treating you to dinner.’  
  
‘I’m the one keeping the low profile remember?’ Jack replied. ‘Come on, let’s go and get the horses.’

Ianto nodded and headed through the forest, Jack followed. ‘When we get back I’ll take a look at your head.’ Ianto said glancing at him as he caught up with him. ‘I think it’s my turn to take care of you for a change.’

When they reached the edge of the forest they quickly located the horses which they’d tied to a gatepost and climbed up onto them. ‘Follow me.’ Ianto said turning the horse and heading away from the town. ‘I know another way, a safer way ... Torchwood is still on the lookout for you after all.’ he told Jack.

 Jack turned his horse and followed Ianto, the ride was longer but they didn't see a single soul on their way back the house Jack was staying in. When they got back they stabled the horses and then headed into the kitchen.

Ianto drew out his mobile phone. ‘I should check in, just to make sure they don't get suspicious.'

Jack nodded, he glanced at the device in Ianto’s hand. ‘They haven’t been invented yet.’ he remarked.

‘You’ll be amazed at what washes up here in Cardiff.’ Ianto smiled at him. ‘Excuse me.’ he said opening up the door which led out into a small courtyard. Jack watched Ianto through the kitchen window, he was pacing up and down the courtyard talking in what appeared to be a rather irritated tone but Jack couldn’t hear what he was saying.

When Ianto let himself back into the house he smiled at Jack sadly. ‘They’re demanding I go in for a debrief.’ he told him. ‘Don’t worry, I’m going to hold up my end of the bargain.’

Jack swallowed hard. ‘I asked you to trust me.’ he said slowly. ‘And now I’m trusting you.’

Ianto nodded, he headed over and laid his hand over Jack’s. ‘I won’t let you down.’

Jack glanced down at Ianto’s hand and then back at his face, he nodded. ‘Will I see you again?’

‘Of course.’ Ianto nodded. ‘We’ve got that dragon to find remember?’ he said letting go of Jack’s hand and gathering up his things. ‘I’ll see you soon.’ he promised.

Jack just nodded and watched Ianto leave, putting his trust in someone wasn’t something he was used to doing. Jack momentarily thought about packing up and leaving the house just in case Ianto did betray him but then there was the flip side of the coin - if he stayed, and Ianto was indeed trustworthy, he’d see him again and that ... Jack realised ... was a risk he was willing to take.

\----

‘How can you have nothing?’ Violet asked looming over Ianto, her hands on her hips and her teeth gritted together.

Ianto gazed up at her. ‘I told you the leads I have been chasing have turned out to be nothing more dead ends.’

Violet sighed angrily. ‘He can’t be this hard to find!’ she snapped.

‘Violet sit down.’ Henry said firmly. ‘We’ll get him, don’t worry about that.’

Violet sat down with heavy sigh and crossed her arms. ‘Maybe I should come with you?’ she said with a sideward glance toward Ianto. ‘You’re obviously not speaking to the right people.’

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘I thought you had more important things to do?’ he said remembering back to the conversation where it was decided that he’d be the one to follow up on all the leads regarding Jack Harkness.

Violet smiled. ‘I have been very busy, but without a proper subject how can I test my machine?’

Ianto shuddered slightly at the thought of her using that on any living creature, let alone a human being. ‘So you have finally managed to get it working then?’ he asked.

Violet nodded. ‘Harkness doesn’t stand a chance.' she smiled gleefully. 'I’m almost hoping he won’t answer our questions willingly.’ she added.

Ianto tried to keep his expression neutral but found it very difficult – how could she be so cold? How could she actually look forward to causing another human being pain? Ianto glanced at Henry. ‘Sir?’ he asked politely.

‘Yes Jones.’ Henry replied looking up from the paperwork he was reading through.

‘Can I have a word in private?’ Ianto asked ignoring the curious look Violet and Edwin shot in his direction.

Henry sighed wearily, gathered up his paperwork and headed to his office without another word. Ianto got up and quickly followed. ‘Close the door then Jones.’ Henry said sitting down at his desk and lighting his pipe. ‘What do you want to talk about?’ he asked.

Ianto took the seat opposite Henry’s desk. ‘Violet’s machine, I’m not sure it should be allowed for use on Harkness or any human being for that matter.’ he said carefully. ‘I know he's a threat,’ he added to make sure Henry didn't suspect anything, ‘but he’s still human.’

Henry chewed on the end of his pipe. ‘Have you gone soft Jones?’ he asked.

‘No Sir.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘I just think Violet ... well it’s almost like she’s looking forward to it. We don’t know if that will be necessary, if we bring Ja-Harkness in he might comply for all we know.’

Henry’s eyebrows rose. ‘I somehow doubt that.’ he sighed. ‘Harkness is dangerous, mark my words. We must do everything in our power to stop whatever it is he’s planning.’

‘Do you really think he is plotting something Sir?’ Ianto asked trying not to sound so unconvinced.

‘Of course! What else would he be doing here?' Henry replied angrily. 'He’s gathering intelligence, sending it back to whoever he is working for or selling it on. If we don’t find him and stop him we could have an invasion on our hands.’

Ianto thought this was all very over the top and presumptuous but remained quiet on the matter – he couldn’t afford for them to realise he knew of Jack’s whereabouts. ‘When we find him what is the plan? What happens?’ he asked.

‘We question him.’ Henry replied simply. ‘We’ll try the passive approach first but if that doesn’t work we’ll let Violet lose on him.’ he chuckled. ‘He won’t know what’s hit him!’

Ianto’s stomach twisted into a tight knot. ‘She could end up killing him if we are not careful.’ he warned.

‘As long as she gets the information out of him first I don’t care what she does with him.’ Henry said getting up and making it perfectly clear that the conversation was over.

Ianto’s heart skipped a beat. ‘You cannot be serious?’ he said leaping up from his chair.

Henry turned to Ianto. ‘What did you think we were going to do with him? We can’t risk letting him go – as far as I’m concerned he’s just scum like the rest of them.’ he said glancing briefly in the direction of the cells as he headed out of his office. ‘You had better start thinking that way too Jones.’ he said over his shoulder.

Ianto’s suddenly was in need of some fresh air, he grabbed his bottle green overcoat and pulled it on and then headed out of the hub through the book shop which masked the secret entrance to the hub. Ianto leant against the railings and stared out across the sea – he watched as the waves broke over the rocks below him and thought about everything Violet and Henry had said. Of course he knew what he’d signed up for when he joined Torchwood – he knew it would involve death, a lot of death, and was prepared for that but his team mates seemed blind when it came to Jack. They didn’t even seem prepared to give him a chance. At the end of the day Ianto had killed aliens in self defence, but it was always a last resort. This was different though – Jack posed no threat and the fact he was human made his team mates attitude all that more despicable in Ianto’s mind.

Ianto knew at that moment he could never let them find Jack; even if he did explain himself there was no guarantee they’d not harm him and even less chance they’d let him go free. The question Ianto was left with was where did that leave him? Leaving Torchwood wasn’t an option – Henry had made it clear that there was only one way out of Torchwood. Death. So what now? How could he keep covering for Jack? At the moment it was easy but his team would work it out before long and find him themselves.

Ianto knew there was only one chance – he had to help Jack find this dragon and then Jack could leave. Ianto felt a sadness wash over him at the prospect of Jack’s departure – he was by far the most exciting, mysterious and potentially dangerous person he’d ever met. However, there was something about him ... something that made Ianto sure that he could trust him. Ianto glanced at the bookstore and thought about his teammates below and wondered how in such a short space of time his loyalties had completely changed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto was relieved when he finally managed to escape the hub - he felt suffocated by them. Ianto headed home where he washed and changed and after explaining to his very concerned housekeeper where he’d been for the past few days. Ianto retired to his study and spent an hour staring blankly at a wall, he couldn’t concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing because all he could think about was Jack – he wondered what he was up to at that moment. What he was thinking? Was he thinking about him? And why did he care so much?

Ianto tried to return his concentration back to his work but the words on the paper in front of him lost their meaning – his mind was too preoccupied so Ianto decided to just go over Jack’s and satisfy his desire to see him again.

Ianto placed his papers back in the top drawer of his desk and then left the study. ‘I’m going out, I’m not sure when I will be back so don’t wait up.’ he told his housekeeper. Mrs. Jenkins just nodded as she handed Ianto his hat and cane, she was used to Ianto leaving suddenly in the night but did not know anything of his work with Torchwood. Ianto left the house swiftly and was soon on his way to Jack’s. Nervousness excitement swept through him at thought of seeing Jack again and he hoped he wouldn’t mind his unexpected arrival.

When Ianto reached the house he spotted Jack at the stable door brushing down his horse and called to him so he wouldn’t be alarmed by his approach. Ianto didn’t miss the broad smile that crossed Jack’s lips when their eyes met and felt instantly reassured; he climbed down from his horse, grasped the reins and walked her over to the stables.

‘So you haven’t brought the troops with you?’ Jack called to him cheerfully.

‘Just me.’ Ianto replied with a smile. ‘I told you I’d keep up my end of the deal.’ 

Jack set down his brush and coaxed the horse back into the stable. ‘So, come for your dinner have you?’ he asked.

‘If the offer is still there.’ Ianto replied.

Jack nodded. ‘I was hoping you would come back.’ he confessed. ‘How did it go?’ he asked.

Ianto followed Jack into the house. ‘I’ve managed to hold them off for a while.’ he replied. ‘Actually I was half expecting to come here and find that you had packed up and left.’ he confessed, feeling a strange sense of disappointment at the thought alone.

Jack’s eyes rested on Ianto’s. ‘I trusted you.’ he said simply. ‘And I’m glad to see you didn’t let me down.’ 

The anxiety in Ianto’s stomach settled a little. ‘How is your head?’ he asked as they entered the kitchen.

‘Fine.’ Jack replied with a casual shrug.

‘Jack.’ Ianto sighed crossly. ‘You were knocked out cold, let me look at it.’

‘Fine go head if you must.’ Jack said sitting down on the edge of the kitchen table; Ianto stepped between his legs and swept back his fringe. Jack gazed up at him. ‘So what do you think?’ he asked.

Ianto studied the cut. ‘Not too deep, but it could do with a good wash. Honestly do you not know how to look after yourself?’ he said gazing down at him with an amused smile.

‘Why should I when I’ve got you to do it for me?’ Jack smirked, earning just an eye roll from Ianto in response. 

Ianto was so close to him now that Jack could feel the warmth radiating from his body, he gazed at his chest and wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch ... to feel the skin that lay beneath but he daren’t move his hands which were gripping the edge of the table. Jack’s eyes ran up Ianto’s throat rand couldn’t help but wonder how the Welshman tasted. Dangerous thoughts Jack told himself crossly as he tried to dismiss them.

Ianto drew away and headed for the sink and for the few moments that he was gone Jack missed the closeness. ‘Hey that’s cold!’ he moaned as Ianto returned and pressed a damp cloth to his head.

Ianto just shook his head as he laughed. ‘Stay still.’ he said when Jack tried to squirm away from him. Ianto stroked the cloth over Jack’s forehead and wiped away all the dirt and the dried blood. ‘I don’t think it needs dressing.’ he said heading back to the sink to wash out the cloth.

Jack’s gaze followed him across the room; he took a deep breath. ‘Stay here tonight?’ he asked quickly before he had time to talk himself out of asking.

Ianto froze for a few seconds before he slowly turned to face him; his eyes darted over Jack’s which were looking longingly at him and he could clearly see that his request was a serious one. Ianto’s heart clenched in his chest – he wanted to say yes but he was scared to.

‘Stay?’ Jack asked again – a little more urgency in his tone.

Ianto nodded quickly. ‘Okay.’ he replied breathlessly. ‘It makes sense if we’re going hunting again tomorrow.’ he added as he turned back toward the sink to hide his red face.

Hunting had nothing to do with why Jack wanted Ianto to stay and he was sure it wasn’t the reason Ianto had agreed to either.

\----

_ Later that night ... _

Jack and Ianto were lying side by side on the floor in front of the fireplace in the living room where a roaring log fire was crackling away merrily, bathing the room in a warm orange glow.

Ianto’s eyes widened in amazement as Jack used the strange device strapped around his wrist to project an image of the dragon’s footprint on the wall above the fireplace. ‘How did you do that?’ he asked gazing up at the footprint. Computer programmes were running, analysing all the details of the footprint - working out the species and size of dragon they were dealing with from it alone.

‘I scanned the real one earlier today.’ Jack replied topping up both their glasses with whiskey – they’d worked their through most of the bottle so far that night. 

Ianto wasn’t quite she he understood how Jack had done it but decided it didn’t really matter. ‘I didn’t expect it to actually breathe fire.’ he chuckled.

‘Not all of them do.’ Jack replied, he pressed a few buttons on the device and studied the data he’d retrieved from scanning the footprint. Jack soon discovered they were dealing with a particularly nasty species of dragon. ‘We were lucky to get out alive.’ he muttered. ‘Looks like we’re dealing with a large male of a particularly rare species. They’re nasty brutes that’s for sure – very bad tempered and protective of their territory.’ Jack told him. ‘Perhaps I should tackle this alone?’ he suggested.

‘No.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘We are in this together Jack, you agreed.’ he reminded him.

Jack sighed. ‘I just don’t want you to get hurt ... or worse ...’

‘I won’t.’ Ianto said quickly. ‘I’ve got you remember?’ he added with a smile.

Jack gazed at him. ‘I’ve been close to losing you twice ... I don’t want to make it a third.’

Ianto’s heart fluttered in his chest. ‘Then don’t.’ he replied simply, he drained the rest of his drink and then set down his glass. ‘I’ll be better next time I promise.’

‘It’s not about that Ianto.’ Jack said with a shake of his head. ‘You did just fine.’

Ianto glanced down at his empty glass. ‘If that were the case you would have captured the dragon and left by now, you would be safe.’ he sighed, depressed by the mere idea of Jack leaving but knowing it was for the best. Jack had to get away from this time, this planet. Away from Torchwood.

‘Safe?’ Jack queried; he pressed a couple of buttons and the image on the wall disappeared. Jack settled down beside Ianto who was swirling the remnants of liquor around in the bottom of his glass.

‘Safe from Torchwood.’ Ianto replied. ‘It won’t be long before they realise I’m hiding information from them. They’ll come for you Jack.’ he said glancing at him fearfully. ‘Violet has this machine ...’ he shuddered as he thought about it. ‘We can't give her the chance to use it on you.’

‘What sort of machine?’ Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘A bad one.’ he mumbled. ‘They’re planning on using it if you don’t answer their questions to ... well to make you answer their questions.’

Jack swallowed hard. ‘Torture?’ he asked. Ianto nodded quickly. Jack studied Ianto and was surprised by how much the thought clearly upset him. ‘You’re not like them are you?’ he said gently.

Ianto looked up at Jack. ‘I don’t want you think I am because I’m not!’ he cried. ‘I joined Torchwood because I wanted to protect people. You may not be from this planet or this time but you’re still a human being and you’re not here to cause us any harm, you are no threat, in fact you’ll be eliminating a threat if you do manage to capture this dragon. Henry doesn’t even care if Violet kills you Jack, he thinks you’re here gathering information on us ... preparing for an invasion.’

Jack laughed. ‘He’s deluded.’ he said with a shake of his head.

‘They won’t listen to reason, I’ve tried but they just won’t.’ Ianto said reaching out and taking Jack by the hand. ‘I can’t bear the thought of them finding you ... hurting you ...’

‘That’s not going to happen Ianto.’ Jack whispered, his fingers folding around his. ‘We’ll look out for each other okay?’ he said laying his other hand on Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto lifted his head slightly and nodded. ‘You’re fascinating Ianto Jones.’ Jack smiled. ‘A Torchwood agent with a heart - there aren’t many of those around that’s for sure.’ he said stroking away a tear from Ianto’s eye.

Ianto coloured slightly. ‘I’m hardly fascinating compared to you.’ he replied blushing furiously. Wanting to change the subject to something far less depressing Ianto reached out and swept back Jack’s fringe. ‘Looks good.’ he smiled after briefly examining the cut. ‘Much improved.’

‘Good.’ Jack smiled. Ianto knew he should take his hand away, but instead slipped it down from his forehead to his cheek which he caressed lightly with his finger tips. Jack’s sighed happily. ‘I’m so glad I saved your life.’

‘Which time?’ Ianto asked with an amused smile.

‘Both times of course!’ Jack chuckled.

Ianto gazed at him. ‘Well I’m glad you were there to save me.’ 

Jack knew he should hold back but he couldn’t resist and before he was even fully aware of what he was doing his hand slid around Ianto’s neck and he pressed his lips against his in a desperate, hurried kiss. When his brain finally caught up with him Jack drew away. ‘I’m sorry.’ he stammered noticing the expression of pure shock on Ianto’s face. ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’

Ianto rubbed the tip of his finger over his lip and stared at Jack. ‘What ... ?’ he stammered, but he was unable to finish his sentence.

Jack looked away from Ianto and instead concentrated on the flames in the hearth. 

Ianto’s head was spinning, his heart was beating so hard against his chest he was sure it was about to explode. A rush of exhalation swept over him and his stomach filled with a fluttering sensation. ‘Do that again.’ Ianto whispered.

Jack looked over quickly. ‘Ianto?’ he asked, stunned. Had he heard what he thought he'd heard?

'Do that again.' Ianto repeated edging closer to Jack, his body sank into his embrace and his lips sought out Jack’s which met with his in a clumsy kiss. This did not deter either party and kiss followed kiss until they blurred seamlessly together. Ianto didn’t want it to end but eventually he had to draw away for air. Ianto’s eyes slid open and when they met with Jack’s the full weight of what had just happened suddenly hit him. Unable to believe what he’d just done, Ianto scrambled up off the floor. ‘I have to go.’ he said fleeing the house through the front door.

‘Ianto wait!’ Jack called, jumping up and following him. ‘Hold on let’s talk about this!’ he said heading after him bare-foot through the yard to the stable.

Ianto sprinted down the length of the stable in the direction of his horse but Jack caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm; Ianto span around and was about to tell Jack to get off but the words just didn't come out.

Jack backed Ianto against the stable wall. His eyes locked with Ianto's and he waited - giving Ianto the power to decide where they went from there. 

Ianto sighed, slid his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him in close. He flipped him around and pinned him to the wall, his lips finding his and taking control of the kiss. 

Jack was more than a little surprised but was definitely not about to complain. His hands scrabbled desperately down Ianto's back, grasping at his clothing as the kiss became a fiery, frantic tangle of teeth and tongues. 

Ianto drew away and gazed down, a heavy blush across his face - he couldn't believe he'd just done that. 

'You okay?' Jack asked. Ianto just swallowed hard and nodded, his whole body shaking a little. Jack rested his forehead against Ianto’s, stroked his nose over his and kissed him softly. Ianto relaxed and melted against Jack. ‘Come back inside.’ Jack whispered taking his hand and ticking his fingers over the back of his knuckles.

‘I can’t.’ Ianto mumbled, but at the same time he didn’t let go of Jack or make any attempt to move. ‘I can’t Jack.’ he repeated not protesting against the soft kisses Jack placed on his lips. 

‘Come back inside.’ Jack coaxed. ‘Please.’

A shiver of desire swept down Ianto’s body and he found himself nodding; Jack wound his fingers through Ianto’s and led him out of the stable and back into the house.

Jack let go of Ianto’s hand and they headed back to the living room and soaked in the warmth of the fire. Ianto stood rooted to the spot simply staring at Jack who closed in on him; Ianto’s heartbeat quickened as Jack took hold of his hand and coaxed him into his arms. Jack’s lips neared his but did not quite touch – almost like he was asking permission. Ianto initiated the kiss which was a little hesitant at first because he was embarrassed about how carried away he'd got in the stable. Soon he relaxed however and the kiss became explorative as he teased his tongue into Jack’s mouth.

Jack drew away and gazed at Ianto. ‘Okay?’ he asked. Ianto nodded quickly. ‘You’re trembling.’ Jack whispered stroking his hands down his arms.

‘Sorry.’ Ianto said flushing red. Ianto took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. ‘Kiss me again?’ he asked bravely.

Jack’s eyes darted over his. ‘Sure?’ he asked, a slight smile crossing his lips.

Ianto nodded quickly. Jack moved in and kissed him again; Ianto melted and his body sank against Jack’s. Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed and he enjoyed the warm and security he felt as Jack wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Ianto drew away and frowned when he heard a strange noise. ‘What is that?’ he asked.

‘It’s coming from your pocket.’ Jack replied.

‘My phone!’ Ianto said pulling it out of his pocket. ‘Violet.’ he sighed glancing at her name which flashed up on the screen. ‘I have to take this.’ he told Jack. ‘Sorry.’

Jack nodded; Ianto drew away and headed into the kitchen where he answered the call. Jack sat down in the arm chair beside the fire and took a moment to let his thoughts catch up with him; he lay back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

‘I have to go.’ Ianto said regretfully when he returned to the room where Jack was sat. ‘They need me back at the hub.’

Jack’s eyes opened. ‘I wish you didn’t have to.’

‘Me too.’ Ianto nodded.

Jack followed him out of the house and to the stable; Ianto took Gretel by the reigns and led her out of the stable block. Jack held the horse steady while Ianto climbed up and then handed Ianto his hat. Ianto pulled it on and straightened it. ‘I will see you soon won’t I?’ he asked peering up at him. Ianto gazed down at him, smiled and nodded. ‘Okay.’ Jack said feeling reassured. ‘You'd better go. Be safe – you seem to be one for getting yourself into trouble.’ 

Ianto laughed. ‘Only when you’re around to rescue me.’ he replied. ‘Goodnight Jack.’  he said giving the horse a light kick to set her in motion.

‘Night Ianto.’ Jack called after him; he remained stood in the stable doorway and watched as he rode away. Jack sighed once Ianto had disappeared from sight and then headed back into the house.

\---

‘So what’s the emergency?’ Ianto said entering the hub.

‘We’ve found him.’ Violet grinned. ‘We’ve found Harkness.’

Ianto’s heart stopped, he swallowed hard. ‘You have?’ he asked trying to hide the tremble in his voice. ‘Where?’ he asked.

‘He’s hiding out in a house on the outskirts of the town.’ Henry replied. ‘There is no time to lose, we have to take him down and bring him in before we lose him again.’

Ianto just nodded and tried to keep his facial neutral whilst his heart was hammering against his chest.

‘Follow me.’ Violet said heading through the hub.

Ianto followed Violet through to the armoury and tried to hide his trembling hands as she handed him a revolver. ‘I thought you wanted him alive.’ he said turning the revolver over in his hands.

‘We do.’ Violet nodded. ‘So make sure you give him any fatal injuries.’ she said flashing him a broad grin.

Ianto swallowed hard – he could feel a panic rise in his chest and he knew he had to think of a way to warn Jack so he could get away before they reached him. ‘Are you okay?’ Violet asked glancing at Ianto.

‘Fine.’ Ianto nodded quickly.

‘Don’t worry we won’t mess this up.’ Violet said laying her hand on his shoulder. ‘Jack is as good as ours.’

‘Great.’ Ianto mumbled feeling sick to the stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto anxiously paced the length of the hub; his mind was racing as he desperately tried to work out what to do. He knew he had to get to Jack before the rest of his team did but how could he without raising suspicion? The team were busy getting ready, there was an excited buzz in the air. Ianto could see that Henry, Edwin and especially Violet were looking forward to finally getting their hands on Jack and this terrified him.

Violet, who was becoming increasingly irritated by Ianto’s pacing, finally snapped. ‘Ianto what is the matter with you?’ she barked at him.

‘He’s just eager to finally get his hands on Harkness.’ Henry laughed approvingly. ‘Don’t forget he’s been tracking him for days and at last we’re close to finally catching him.’

Ianto swallowed hard and tried to smile. ‘That’s right.’ he nodded. An idea suddenly stuck him. ‘Actually I think it’s best if I go on ahead and make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.’ he said hoping Henry would agree and let him go.

Ianto held his breath as Henry considered his suggestion.

‘Good idea.’ Henry finally nodded after a few agonising moment of thinking it over. ‘If he leaves that house then tail him. We can’t lose him – not now.’

Ianto sighed with relief, nodded and before Henry could change his mind he sprinted from the hub. ‘We won’t be far behind!’ he heard Violet called after him which caused him to only run faster.

\---

Ianto rode as fast as he could; he had to give Jack as much time as he could to get away before the others arrived. Ianto knew they would be hot on his tail and so urged Gretel on as he hurtled through the woods. When he reached the house, Ianto leapt off his horse and ran to the door and hammered on it with his fist. ‘Open up!’ he called desperately. ‘Jack it’s me! Open the door!’ he urged.

Ianto sighed with relief when he heard the sound of the bolt on the door being drawn back. The door opened a crack and Jack peered out. ‘Ianto?’ he frowned as he pulled open the door a little wider. ‘I wasn’t expecting you to come back tonight.’ he said although there was a smile in his voice.

‘You’ve got to get out of here now.’ Ianto said tugging him by the arm out of the house. ‘The others are not far behind, they found you.’ he said leading him to the stable.

‘Seriously?’ Jack’s asked, his eyes widening as he pulled open the stable doors and went straight for his horse. ‘How did they find me?’ he asked throwing a saddle over the black stallion. ‘Did you say something?’ he asked.

‘No!’ Ianto cried outraged that Jack would even think he’d betray him.

‘Sorry I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant maybe you accidently let something slip?’ Jack replied.

‘No.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘I don’t know how they found you but that doesn’t matter.’ he said helping Jack secure the saddle onto his horse. ‘Just get away from here quickly.’

Jack climbed up onto the horse; his stomach tied in an anxious knot but it wasn’t because he was worried for himself, he was worried about leaving Ianto behind. ‘Come with me.’ he said gazing down at him. ‘Torchwood is no good for you, you are so much better than them.’

Ianto’s heart clenched at Jack’s words; he wanted nothing more than to go with him but he knew he couldn’t - he'd be able to keep Jack safe if he stayed behind. Ianto regretfully tore his eyes away from Jack and shook his head. ‘I can’t. I’m supposed to be keeping an eye on you, making sure you don’t go anywhere. They’re not far behind, you have to go now.’ he urged. ‘They’ll be here any minute.’

Jack gathered up the reins but he hesitated briefly. ‘Thank you Ianto.’ he said reaching down and stroking the back of his hand over his cheek. ‘Thank you.’ he repeated wishing he didn’t have to leave him behind.

‘Just be safe.’ Ianto said backing away.

‘I will.’ Jack nodded.

Ianto stared up at Jack. ‘Go.’ he said closing his eyes quickly. ‘Jack GO!'

Jack sighed deeply and then set off. Ianto stood and watched as Jack rode off into the woods which surrounded the house; he desperately wanted to go with him but he knew it was best if he kept up the facade with his Torchwood team members.

Ianto went to the stable doors and closed them; he glanced over his shoulder when he heard his name called and watched as Violet, Henry and Edwin approached – they all looked ready for action and were surprised to find Ianto standing outside the stable. ‘What’s going on?’ Violet asked climbing down from her horse.

‘He’s gone.’ Ianto told her, he gazed over her shoulder at the trees and was relieved to see Jack had disappeared from sight – it had been an incredibly close shave. ‘The house was empty when I arrived.’ he told them.

Edwin jumped down from his horse and headed into the house to search it; Henry swiftly followed. Violet sighed irritably. ‘Someone must have tipped him off.’

‘Or he has just moved on.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘I’ve been tracking him, he hasn’t stayed in the same place for more than a couple of nights.’

 ‘We should have acted quicker.’ Henry muttered irritably as he and Edwin appeared from the house. ‘I can’t believe we let him get away!’

‘He can’t have gone very far.’ Edwin replied. ‘The fire is still going and there is hot food on the table.’

Violet’s eyes lit up, she span around and studied the area. ‘We’ll split up and search these woods. Come on.’ she said pulling herself up onto her horse. ‘Let’s not waste anymore time.’

Ianto pulled himself up onto his horse and set off at once; he headed in the direction Jack had left and tried take the path as him but the trouble was Violet had decided to follow. Ianto simply had to prevent her from finding Jack before he did. Together they headed deeper into the woods and no matter how many times Ianto tried to lose Violet she always caught up. Ianto had the strong impression that she was keeping an eye on him.

An opportunity arose when they reached a junction where the forest path split. ‘We’ll cover more ground if we split up.’ Ianto called Violet who pulled up beside him.

‘Fine I’ll go this way.’ Violet said giving her horse a sharp kick as she turned to the right. ‘If you find him don’t you dare lose him.’ she warned.

Ianto nodded; he headed left hoping Jack had taken the same path. As he rode Ianto racked his brains trying to think where Jack might have gone but inspiration didn’t strike – there was no one in the town that Jack knew let alone trusted. The woods were thick, it was dark and for a stranger to the area, like Jack, it would be easy to get lost so Ianto knew he could potentially still be roaming the woods. This worried him since there were three blood-thirsty Torchwood agents on his tail.

\---

Ianto heard a gunshot somewhere in the distance; he pulled his horse to a sharp halt and turned in the direction of it which was worriedly in the direction Violet had headed. Ianto sped off, his heart leaping at the sound of more gunshots. ‘Violet!’ he called at the top of his voice.

‘I got him.’ Violet cheered as she swung her revolver around on her finger in triumph. ‘Right in the shoulder.’

Ianto’s heart hammered against his chest as he pulled up beside her. ‘Where is he then?’ he asked glancing around the clearing Violet was standing in.

Violet shrugged. ‘He can’t have gone far, he’s on foot now.’ she said gesturing to the dead horse that lay at her feet. Ianto glanced at the black horse – Jack’s horse - and swallowed hard. ‘You should have seen his face as he ran for it, like a scared little boy.’ she laughed. Ianto took a deep breath and tried to control him temper. ‘Don’t worry we’ll find him.’ Violet smiled at Ianto.

‘I’ll go this way.’ Ianto said setting off in a desperate search for Jack; he stopped his horse sharply when he saw blood splattered against the bark of a tree. ‘Jack ...’ he breathed peering through the trees wishing he had some sort of light to aid him. ‘Where are you?’ he mumbled. Gretel trotted forward a few paces and sniffed the air. Ianto peered down at the ground and saw footprints and then more blood; he slid off his horse and followed the tracks – he dare not call for Jack just in case any of his team were nearby and heard him.

\----

Jack laid his head back against the tree trunk he was slumped against and clutched his chest wound; he had no idea where he was since he’d run in a blind panic to put as much distance between himself and Violet as possible. Jack had only paused to catch his breath but he wasn’t sure he could go on – pain tore through his body with every breath he took and he knew he had already lost a lot of blood. Jack peered through the trees but could see no way out of the forest, he had no idea where the town was or how far from it he was.

Jack held his breath when he heard footsteps behind him, someone was about to stumble upon him if he didn’t move quickly; he placed one hand against the tree trunk and with great difficulty he eased himself up off the ground and stumbled through the woods.

Jack heard the footsteps quicken; he span around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and despite his injury he tackled his assailant to the ground. Jack groaned in agony as he rolled with his attacker down a bank and together they fell with a heavy thud against a fallen tree at the bottom of the ditch.

Jack grabbed the ankle of his attacker as they scrambled up and pulled them back down; he put aside the pain in his chest, slid one leg over the attacker’s body and pinned them to the floor. Jack sought out and wrapped his hands around their neck.

‘Jack! Jack it’s me!’ Ianto cried as he started to choke.

Jack quickly let go and felt backwards onto his elbows. ‘Ianto?’ he asked confused, he was sure it had been Violet chasing him. ‘Ianto!’ he cried in relief when he spotted the outline of Ianto’s face shining in the moonlight. ‘I’m sorry I thought you were one of them.’

Ianto sat up and rubbed his neck. ‘Technically I am.’ he sighed. Jack crawled over to him on his hands and knees. Ianto, needing the same as Jack, reached out, slid his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. ‘I was so scared, I thought she’d killed you!’ he cried.

‘You don’t know how glad I am to see you.’ Jack said as Ianto helped him up off the ground.

Ianto spotted the dark stain of blood that covered the entire right hand side of Jack’s shirt. ‘Oh God Jack!’ he cried. ‘We’ve got to get you out of here, you need a doctor.’

‘No.’ Jack said shaking his head quickly. ‘No doctors. We have to go back to the house.’ he said as he felt his naked wrist – he had taken off his vortex manipulator when he’d washed earlier that evening.

‘It’s too risky for you to go back there.’ Ianto told him. ‘Come on.’ he said leading him over to Gretel who was waiting patiently where he’d left her. ‘I know a place we can go and someone who can help us.’ he told him. Jack looked at him doubtfully. ‘We can trust her.’ Ianto added quickly.

Jack’s heart sank at the word “her” - who was she? Ianto’s lover? His wife? Jack realised at that moment that he knew nothing of Ianto’s life apart from the fact he worked for Torchwood. Did he have a wife? Did he have children? he wondered guiltily as he thought about what had happened between them.

Ianto helped Jack up onto Gretel and then climbed up behind him; he grasped the reins tightly in one hand and wrapped his other around Jack’s waist.

‘If any of the others stumble across us you will just have to play along, pretend I’ve caught you and I’m taking you back to the hub.’ Ianto told Jack as they set off together.

Jack moaned in pain as his injury was jolted by the unlevel terrain; Ianto didn’t like to hear Jack’s discomfort but he knew he couldn’t slow down – he had to get Jack out of the woods and to help fast.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost two in the morning by the time Ianto had managed to escape the forest and reach the town; the high street was eerily silent as he trekked through - the only the sound that could be heard was that of the horse’s hooves on the cobbles.

Ianto clung to Jack tightly as he rode, he was slumped over the horse on the verge of passing out and Ianto was having a job to keep hold of him and control the horse at the same time. Eventually, however, Ianto made it to Liza’s house safely where he slid off the horse and then helped Jack down. ‘Sorry.’ Ianto mumbled as Jack cried out in pain, the movement jarring his injured chest. Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulder and led him down the gravel track to the front door of the house he’d brought them to. ‘We’re here, you can rest now - you’re safe.’ he reassured him.

Jack slumped against Ianto and laid his head in his shoulder. ‘Need to sit down ...’ he mumbled feeling dizzy.

‘Soon, soon.’ Ianto reassured him; he reached out and knocked on the door, waited patiently for a few moments before knocking again, this time a little louder and with more of a sense of urgency.

A young, heavily pregnant woman, with dark hair, pale skin and bright green eyes answered the door. Jack’s eyes darted over her enlarged stomach and then at Ianto – who was this woman?

‘Ianto?’ Liza asked opening her door and peering out. ‘What are you doing here at this hour? Oh God is he okay?!’ she cried glancing at Jack who was deathly pale and covered in blood.

‘Please Liza, I need your help.’ Ianto begged.

‘Of course.’ Liza nodded opening her door a little wider and letting Ianto through.

‘No one must know he’s here.’ Ianto told her as he laid Jack down on the bed in the small room Liza had directed him to which was conveniently located on the ground floor much to Ianto’s relief –he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get Jack up a flight of stairs. Jack groaned in agony as he lay back on the small wooden bed. ‘It’s okay ... everything is going to be okay.’ Ianto said as he quickly stripped off Jack’s bloodstained shirt and examined the gunshot wound.

Liza appeared at his side with a bowl of clean water; she bustled Ianto out of the way and started to attend Jack. Ianto was happy to let her take over knowing she would do a far better job than he ever could; he sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand over Jack’s forehead. ‘I think he has a fever.’ he said glancing up at Liza worriedly.

Liza quickly soaked a clean cloth in cold water, wrung it out and then laid it over Jack’s head. ‘Who is he Ianto?’ she asked glancing down at Jack.

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Ianto replied shaking his head. ‘Just look after him, he’s very important to me.’ he said gazing at Jack’s pale face.

Liza glanced at Ianto’s hand which was wrapped tightly around Jack’s, her eyebrows rose but she said nothing. ‘Where are you going?’ she asked.

Jack’s eyes slid open, he realised Ianto was going to go back and join his team mates ‘Don’t go.’ he mumbled. ‘Don’t leave, please.’ he begged, he had no idea where he was or if he could trust this woman Ianto had brought him to.

Ianto’s heart clenched in his chest – he didn’t want to leave, the thought of not being with Jack was unbearable, but he knew he had to in order to keep him safe. ‘I will be back soon I promise.’ he said bringing their joined hands up to his lips and brushing a kiss to the back of them. ‘Ed has medical supplies that will help..’

‘You can’t take that risk, I won’t let you. Not for me.’ Jack protested, he knew if Torchwood found out that Ianto, one of their own, had betrayed them he’d more than likely be killed.

‘They won’t find out.’ Ianto reassured him. ‘I’ll be careful.’

‘If you’re in some sort of trouble then I want to know about it.’ Liza said glancing at Ianto. ‘What’s going on? I have a right to know.’ she demanded.

‘I’ll explain everything when I get back I promise but right now I’ve got to go.’ Ianto said getting up. Liza huffed angrily, picked up the bowl and left out of the room with an irritated sigh. ‘Don’t look at me like that.’ Ianto said glancing at Jack. ‘I don’t want to go, but I have to.’

‘It’s too risky.’ Jack said gazing up at him. ‘What if they’ve worked it out?’ he asked fearfully.

Ianto sat back down on the edge of the bed and swept aside Jack’s fringe. ‘It won’t come to that.’ he told him. ‘Liza will look after you. You can trust her.’ he reassured him.

‘Who is she?’ Jack asked, his eyes darting Ianto’s. ‘Is that your child she’s carrying?’ he asked, there was no way anyone could have missed the young woman’s large baby bump.

Ianto shook his head quickly. ‘She is just a friend.’ he told Jack. ‘I will be back as soon as I can.’ he said giving Jack’s hand a soft squeeze.

‘Be careful.’ Jack mumbled.

‘I will.’ Ianto promised.

Jack closed his eyes and lay back – he knew if he only had his wrist band he could transport himself to a modern hospital and have his wound attended to in no time at all. Jack just had to hope it was still at the house rather than in the hands of a Torchwood agent. There was very little chance any of them would be able to actually use the device since it was programmed with a number of security features which were enabled the moment it broke contact with its owners skin but Jack still didn’t like the idea of advanced technology from the future falling into the wrong hands.

\---

Ianto closed the door up to Jack’s room and then headed to the kitchen where he found Liza washing out the cloths soaked in Jack's blood. The sight made him feel sick. ‘Please keep him safe for me.’

Liza glanced up at him. ‘You have a lot of explaining to do when you get back.’ she told him firmly.

‘I know.’ Ianto nodded.

Liza sighed wearily. ‘Ianto, I don’t know what is going on but please just careful.’ she urged. ‘You are my best friend, I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you.’

‘I will be back before you know it.’ Ianto smiled reassuringly.

Liza just nodded and followed Ianto to the front door. Ianto unwound the reins that he’d tied to her fence and then pulled himself up onto his horse. Liza waved Ianto farewell as he set off leaving her to attend to her unexpected house guest alone.

\----

When Ianto entered the hub a short while later, he found that Violet had also returned. ‘Any luck finding him?’ Violet asked glancing over at Ianto as he headed down the steps and over to her desk.

Ianto shook his head. ‘No.’ he said putting on a disappointed sigh.

Violet sighed angrily. ‘Where could he have gone? He was injured, surely he couldn’t have gone far?’

‘Are Edwin and Henry still searching?’ Ianto asked hoping this was the case because it would be far easier to avoid the prying eyes of one Torchwood agent rather than three.

‘No.’ Violet replied with a shake of her head. ‘They searched the house though and found quite a few interesting things, they are up in the boardroom having a look at them now.’ she said waving her hand in the general direction of it.

‘I’ll go and join them.’ Ianto said setting down his hat and slipping off his gloves; he headed up the stairs and along the wooden walkway to the boardroom and let himself in. Ianto found Henry and Edwin standing at the very end of the table, looking through a box of strange objects which Ianto knew belonged to Jack – including his strange wrist band and the bottle of strange glowing liquid that had healed his broken arm.

Henry looked up hearing the door open. ‘You have him?’ he asked expectantly.

‘Sorry Sir.’ Ianto said with a shake of his head. ‘There’s no trace of him.’

Henry exhaled sharply and ran his fingers through his short dark hair. ‘I just don’t understand it.’ he muttered.

‘I’ll keep searching, he must be somewhere.’ Ianto replied.

‘Search every building in Cardiff if you have to.’ Henry ordered. ‘Someone will have seen him, someone could be hiding him for all we know.’

‘I am sure that’s not the case.’ Ianto replied calmly. ‘He’s always stayed in empty houses or inns. I severely doubt anyone is harbouring him, not when they know we are looking for him.’

Henry laughed. ‘Yes you’re right.’ he agreed. ‘No one would be stupid enough to go behind Torchwood’s backs! Fine, go – go and start searching. Try all the inns first.’ he directed. ‘We’ll increase the reward too, if anyone has any information or better still can bring me Harkness I’ll make sure they’re set up for life.’

Ianto nodded quickly, he glanced briefly at the bottle of glowing liquid lying temptingly at the top of the box. Ianto’s fingers itched, he knew it could help Jack – he was sure he had mentioned it being good for bullet wounds. ‘Is all this Harkness’s?’ he asked rooting through the box and carefully closing his fingers around the bottle.

Edwin nodded. ‘Nothing very interesting ... except maybe this ...’ he said examining the wrist band.

‘What is that?’ Ianto asked leaning over and pretending to peer at it quizzically whilst he quickly lifted the bottle out of the box. Edwin and Henry were too engrossed in the wristband to notice.

‘I’m not sure yet, probably a weapon of some sort.’ Edwin said turning it over and studying the alien symbols on the back. ‘I’m sure once we have Harkness Violet will be able to persuade him to tell us.’ he said flashing Ianto a quick smile.

Ianto gripped the bottle tightly in his fist and tried to control the anger building up within him. ‘I am sure she will!’ he smiled back falsely.

‘Atta boy!’ Henry said patting Ianto on the back. ‘I was starting to think you had gone soft on us.’

‘Me? Never!’ Ianto laughed.

‘Well maybe I will let you get first dibs on Harkness then.’ Henry said as if it was some sort of treat Ianto should be grateful for.

‘Oh I don’t think that will go down very well with Violet.’ Ianto smiled back at him.

‘Maybe you’re right.’ Henry nodded. ‘You’ll get your chance though don’t worry about that ... it’s not very often we get to interrogate someone who can speak English, it will be good practice for you.’

‘Thank you Sir.’ Ianto said having to force another smile and at the same time - quick as a flash – he pocketed the bottle. ‘I shall get to work right away.’ he said and with that he left the boardroom.

Ianto headed straight to Edwin’s medical station and stocked up on various things he thought might help Jack. ‘What are you doing with all that?’ Violet asked watching him from her desk.

Ianto, who had made no attempt to hide what he was doing, looked up and fixed her gaze. ‘I’m going to go and look for him.’ he replied innocently. ‘He’s injured, I might need to patch him up in order to get him here alive.’ he told her. ‘He’s no use to us dead.’

‘For now.’ Violet muttered.

Ianto gathered up everything he needed and then disappeared out of the hub; he rode like the wind back to Liza’s cursing his teammate’s names under his breath. How could they be so cold? So blood-thirsty? They didn’t even know Jack and they weren’t prepared to even give him a chance,  he was human yet they had still branded him the same as all the other aliens they’d come across.

Torchwood had changed and not for the better; it was not the same as when he had originally joined, his team mates were no longer fighting for the same cause as he was – they took things too far and Ianto wasn’t sure he wanted to be a part of it any longer.

 


	9. Chapter 9

An unsettled atmosphere clouded the house as both Jack and Liza anxiously waited for Ianto’s return. Jack was exhausted and although he tried to sleep he just couldn’t – the pain in his chest and worrying about Ianto prevented him; instead, his eyes followed Liza around the room as she tidied; she was restless and Jack noticed that she kept glancing out of the window. He knew exactly what was on Liza’s mind. ‘He will come back.’ he assured her. ‘He promised.’

Liza glanced over at Jack briefly and nodded before continuing her anxious tidying. ‘I hope you’re right.’ she mumbled under her breath.

Jack smiled at her. ‘I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for me.’

Liza turned to him. ‘I did it because Ianto asked me to.’ she replied. ‘You need a real doctor, I’m no good ...’ she said with a heavy sigh.

Jack shook his head. ‘You’re perfect.’ he told her. ‘I’m feeling much better.’ he said wincing a little as he sat up in the bed.

Liza’s eyes swept over Jack’s ash-grey face and wasn’t sure she believed him. ‘Who are you?’ she asked taking a seat by the window. ‘It’s obvious that Ianto cares greatly for you but I have never heard him mention you before.’

‘We didn’t meet that long ago.’ Jack confessed. ‘He’s never mentioned you either, are you and he -?’

‘No.’ Liza said shaking her head quickly.

Jack couldn’t help but noticed a little disappointment in her voice. ‘Oh ... I thought ... it’s just you seem very close?’

Liza nodded. ‘We have been friends since we were children, we grew up together.’ she replied. ‘Actually we were engaged once ... a long time ago ...’ she added, blushing heavily. ‘Our parent’s decision of course.’

Jack eyes darted over hers and a lump formed in his throat. ‘What happened?’ he asked.

Liza glanced down at her hands as she smoothed the over her skirt; Jack wasn’t sure she was going to answer him at first but eventually she spoke. ‘May the third, the year before last, 12 o’clock.’ she sighed. ‘I was at the church ... waiting, ready to get married, but he didn’t come.’

‘Oh Liza I’m sorry!’ Jack said realising how awful that must have been for her.

Liza smiled broadly and shook her head. ‘No matter, I’m over it now.’ she said brushing Jack off. ‘It wasn’t meant to be and maybe that was for the best.’ she said firmly. ‘I am married to Francis now and I have my boys who I wouldn’t change for the world.’

‘Boys?’ Jack smiled.

‘Two.’ Liza nodded, beaming proudly. ‘I’m hoping this little one will be a girl but Francis wants another boy.’ she said laying her hands over her prominent baby bump.

Jack was relieved now that he knew for sure Ianto wasn’t the baby’s father. ‘So where is Francis?’ he asked noticing the sadness in her voice as she mentioned her husband’s name.

‘Away – he’s in the militia.’ Liza explained. ‘He won’t be back for another month.’ she sighed. ‘Anyway that is enough about me, what about you?’ she asked.

Jack got the strong impression Liza’s husband was often away and that she and the children were left alone but she clearly didn’t want to talk about it. ‘There isn’t much to tell really.’ he said with shrug. ‘I’ve been travelling for a long time ... it is part of my job. I’ve been here a while though, longer than I intended, but I guess it has had its perks.’ he said smiling slightly as he thought of Ianto.

‘You’ve been caught up in something bad though haven’t you?’ Liza asked glancing at his wound and remembering the frightened look on Ianto’s face when he had arrived at her door.

Jack nodded, it was pointless to deny it. ‘I’ve done nothing wrong.’ he said fixing Liza’s gaze. ‘I want you to believe me. I am not a bad person.’

‘Yet you have dragged Ianto into this mess.’ Liza sighed disapprovingly.

Jack cast his eyes downward and just nodded; guilt flooded him as he thought about the dangerous situation he had put Ianto in. What if something bad happened? What if his teammates found out he was going behind their backs? Jack knew he could lose Ianto and the thought was unbearable one. ‘I didn’t mean for him to get involved.’ he told Liza.

‘Then get him out of this.’ Liza demanded.

Jack’s eyes fixed on hers. ‘It’s far too late for that.’ he said shaking his head sadly.

‘If you have done nothing wrong then why do we have to keep this all a secret?’ Liza asked. ‘Someone is obviously looking for you? Who? Why?’

Jack closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows. ‘I’m tired.’ he said not answering her questions.

Liza was about to argue when a loud knock at the door startled both her and Jack. Jack’s eyes snapped open, he and Liza glanced at each other, both wondering if it was Ianto or somebody else. Someone looking for Jack. ‘Stay here and don’t make a sound.’ Liza told Jack as she headed out of the room, closing the bedroom door up behind her.

Jack hoped it was Ianto and that he was okay, but in preparation for it being another Torchwood agent he located his coat which was laid at the bottom of the bed and drew out the small flick knife kept in the inside pocket and clasped it tightly in his hand. Jack panted heavily as he settled back – the small amount of effort that was required to reach his coat had crippled him. Jack felt useless – how could he possibly defend himself and Liza in this state?

Jack could hear voices but they were too faint to be recognisable, he gripped the knife tightly in his hand as he heard footsteps headed toward the bedroom. Jack held his breath as the door handle turned and the door started to open.

Jack’s heart swelled and his grip on the knife instantly relaxed when he saw Ianto standing just behind Liza in the doorway; he wanted to climb out of bed and go to him, throw his arms around him in relief, but didn’t have the energy or the strength.

Liza glanced at Ianto and Jack who were smiling broadly at each other with doe eyes and sighed deeply – it didn’t take a genius to work out what was going on between them. ‘I’ll go and get you some water.’ she said to Jack before turning on her heel and heading out of the room.

Ianto waited for Liza to go before heading over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. ‘Told you I would be back didn’t I?’ he smiled his hand covering Jack’s. ‘How are you feeling?’ he asked reaching out and feeling his forehead with his free hand. ‘Certainly cooler.’

Jack clasped Ianto’s hand tightly. ‘Are you okay? Do they know?’ he asked, his eyes darting across his.

‘They think I am out looking for you.’ Ianto reassured him. ‘They don’t know anything.’

Jack sighed with relief. ‘Thank you ... for everything, you’re ... you’re ...’ he shook his head and just smiled. ‘I just don’t know what I’d have done, I’d have died in those woods tonight if it weren’t for you.’

‘Don’t.’ Ianto hushed. He didn’t want to think about that.

Ianto watched as Jack’s eyes swept over his bottom lip, he knew he felt the same desires as he did. All Ianto wanted to do was sink into his arms and feel his reassuring kisses but he resisted. With tension and temptation growing, Ianto slipped his hand out of Jack’s, drew away quickly and headed to the window which he gazed out of – there wasn’t much of a view, just the back of a stable block, but it was better than looking at Jack who caused him to feel all sorts of things he wasn’t used to feeling. Things he was scared to feel.

Jack watched Ianto wondering what was wrong and was about to ask when Liza entered the room.

Ianto turned to her. ‘I have some supplies.’ he said handing her the bag containing medical supplies he’d taken from the hub. ‘And this.’ he said holding up the bottle of glowing liquid for Jack to see.

‘Ianto how did you get that?’ Jack asked staring at it in amazement.

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘Never mind that, will it work on your wound?’ he asked him.

Jack glanced down at his wound. ‘It should do.’ he nodded.

Ianto passed Liza the bottle and she swabbed some of the contents onto a clean cloth. She then headed over to Jack and peeled back the bandage that covered his wound. ‘This might sting a little.’ she warned him. Jack held his breath and just nodded quickly. Liza quickly swept the cloth over Jack’s wound. Jack hissed in pain and bit down on his bottom lip. ‘Sorry.’ Liza said quickly.

‘It’s okay.’ Jack breathed.

Liza finished cleaning the wound and dressed it in fresh bandages. ‘What is this?’ she asked glancing at the bottle.

‘Never mind.’ Ianto said taking the bottle from her and placing it in his pocket. ‘Let’s just hope it works.’  Liza sighed crossly and headed out of the room once more. Ianto watched her go and knew she was growing more and more frustrated with all these secrets and couldn’t blame her for that. ‘Have you slept much?’ he asked watching Jack eyes droop a little.

Jack shook his head. ‘Couldn’t ... worried about you.’

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘Well I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere until you’re up and about.’

‘Won’t your team notice?’ Jack asked.

‘Like I said they think I am out looking for you.’ Ianto replied. ‘I’ll report back later and let them know I’ve been unsuccessful.’ he said getting up and pulling the blanket over Jack. ‘Try and get some sleep.’ he encouraged.

‘Stay?’ Jack asked.

The temptation was strong, Ianto knew he would happily sit and watch Jack all night. ‘I have to go and talk to Liza.’ he replied with a shake of his head. ‘I owe her some sort of explanation for all this.’

‘I guess.’ Jack agreed. ‘Yan ...’ he called after Ianto as he was about to leave. Ianto turned to him. ‘You didn’t see my wristband did you?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘I’m afraid they have it.’ he sighed. ‘They have all your possessions.’

Jack closed his eyes briefly. ‘That’s not good.’

‘They think that wrist band is some sort of weapon ... is that true?’ Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. ‘No.’

Ianto studied him briefly. ‘Okay.’ he nodded.

Jack’s eyebrows rose. ‘You believe me?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘You asked me to trust you and I do.’ he replied simply. ‘We’ll find a way to get it back don’t worry.’ he smiled reassuringly.

‘Yan.’ Jack called once more as Ianto turned to leave the room.

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘Are you ever going to let me go?’ he chuckled as he turned back to him. ‘What is it?’ he asked.

Jack glanced down at his hands. ‘What happened between us back at the house ...’

Ianto felt face grow warm. ‘I really do need to go and talk to Liza.’ he said departing the room quickly; he closed the door behind him, leant against it and closed his eyes briefly. He took a few moments to collect himself before going to find Liza.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto found Liza in the kitchen at the stove stirring the contents of an enormous cooking pot. ‘That smells good.’ he said peering down into the soup bubbling away.

‘Jack needs to keep his strength up.’ Liza replied. ‘The wound is bad, it will take him some time to recover.’

‘Thank you for looking after him.’ Ianto smiled gratefully. Liza just shrugged her shoulders. ‘Are you angry with me?’ Ianto asked sensing the mood between them wasn’t great.

Liza didn’t glance up from the soup she was stirring. ‘Not angry just frustrated.’ she replied. ‘I’m worried about you Ianto, I just want to know what is going on – what have you got yourself into?’ she said brushing past Ianto as she headed over to the kitchen window where some herbs were growing.

Ianto watched as she tore off a handful of leaves and tossed them into the soup before stirring it once more; he drew back a chair and sat down at the kitchen table. ‘I realise that I haven’t exactly been fair to you and I’m sorry Liza. There is so much I want to tell you but I just can’t.’

Liza sighed wearily. ‘You can tell me anything.’ she said under her breath as she bustled around the kitchen. A few moments later she placed a bowl of soup in front of Ianto and handed him a spoon. ‘When was the last time you ate?’ she asked.

Ianto smiled slightly as he thought about the meal he and Jack had cooked and ate together the previous evening. ‘I can look after myself you know!’ he chuckled.

Liza’s eyebrows rose. ‘Oh really?’ she said with a small smile. ‘Eat that up, I’ll see if Jack is awake.’ she said heading out of the kitchen.

Ianto tucked into the soup, the smell making him realise how hungry he was, it was good which didn’t surprise Ianto – Liza had always been a good cook. _“She’ll make a perfect wife.”_ Ianto remembered his mother telling him around the time of their engagement.  _“It’s time you settled down, have family of your own.”_  His father had added. Ianto remembered how eager both his and Liza’s parents were for them to marry and Liza herself seemed pretty content with the idea also. Their engagement had been a short one, mere weeks and all had been planned down to the finest detail – except of course for Ianto not showing up.

Ianto had known all along that marrying Liza would be a huge mistake; they had grown up together, she was like a sister to him. He loved so many things about her, cared for her a great deal, but he was not in love with her and never would be. In fact deep down no matter how much he tried to deny it Ianto knew he’d never fall in love any woman. He’d known for a long time that he wasn’t like everyone else, he was different. He just hadn’t realised that there were other people out there that were different too. People like Jack.

Although Liza had eventually forgiven him for leaving her at the altar his parent’s hadn’t; Ianto had tried to explain to them his reasons but they refused to listen, huge arguments erupted between them and they still weren’t exactly on good terms even now Liza had married Francis and had children.

‘Jack is asleep, I don’t think there is any point in waking him up.’ Liza said entering the kitchen with her two young sons. The two boys sat down at the table opposite Ianto and tucked into the bowls of soup Liza set in front of them.

Ianto made conversation with the boys while they ate and Liza sat quietly beside him. It was a strangely domestic set up and Ianto considered briefly that this could have been his life if he’d gone through with marrying Liza – although he had to admit it was very unlikely there would be an injured Time Agent lying in the bedroom down the hall.

Liza excused the boys after they’d eaten and then set about clearing up after them.

‘Can we talk?’ Ianto asked.

Liza sat down opposite him. ‘Only if you are going to be honest with me.’ she replied as she straightened the cloth cap on her head and tucked in a few loose strands of her dark hair.

Ianto’s eyes swept over hers. ‘What do you want to know?’ he asked.

‘Who is Jack?’ Liza asked.

Ianto fixed her gaze. ‘He’s an innocent man in trouble.’ he replied trying to be honest with her without giving her all the details.

Liza gritted her teeth together. ‘If you’re not going to be this vague then there is no point in talking.’ she snapped. ‘I’m your friend Ianto if you can’t be honest with me then who?’ she asked.

‘Please just trust me Liza.’ Ianto begged. ‘Jack hasn’t done anything wrong but I can’t say any more than that.’

Liza crossed her arms. ‘I’m supposed to just buy that am I?’ she said shaking her head. ‘Come on Ianto! You show up at my door in the middle of the night with an injured man and tell me no one can know he’s here.’

‘You know I wouldn’t lie to you.’ Ianto replied calmly. ‘Jack saved my life ... twice actually. I couldn’t just leave him to die.’

‘You shouldn’t have ever got involved with him.’ Liza told Ianto. ‘He’s dangerous. I just know it.’

Ianto cast his eyes down. ‘Liza the people who are after Jack ... I work for them ... it’s Torchwood and that’s why no one can know he’s here.’ he said telling her more than he really wanted to.

Liza’s eyes widened – she like every Cardiff citizen had heard of the notorious, ruthless, Torchwood team. Liza had even caught a glimpse of one of them when she was shopping in the market one Saturday but she had no idea Ianto was involved with them. ‘Torchwood?’ she asked in disbelief. ‘You work for Torchwood? Since when?!’

‘Almost two years now.’ Ianto replied calmly.

Liza’s surprised look turned to a frown. ‘Two years? When we ... whilst we were ....’ she sighed with anger. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I’m sorry but I couldn’t, I didn’t want you be dragged into that world.’ Ianto tried to explain. ‘I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you.’

‘We were going to get married, how did you ever think you would be able to keep it a secret from me?’ Liza asked.

Ianto sighed deeply. ‘I don’t know ... I guess I never thought that far ahead.’ he confessed.

Liza gazed down at her hands, she rubbed a finger over her wedding ring. ‘You were never going to marry me were you?’ she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. ‘I knew you felt rushed, that it was out of your control, but I never thought ... I never thought you were that set against it.’

‘I love you Elizabeth.’ Ianto said taking her hands and clasping them tightly. ‘You are my best friend, you’re the sister I never had but ...’

‘That’s it right? That’s as far as it goes?’ Liza sighed. ‘I know. I’ve always know but I guess I just hoped that would change once we were married.’

Ianto slid his fingers through hers. ‘I realise that not everyone marries for love but I couldn’t live like that. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us. And you’re happy now aren’t you?’ he asked. ‘Francis is good to you isn’t he?’

Liza nodded. ‘He is and I am happy but he’s not you Ianto.’ she said a tear breaking free and dripping down her cheek. ‘You must know that I’ve always loved you.’

Ianto reached out and stroked away the tear. ‘I’m sorry.’

Liza sniffed back her tears. ‘Are you really happy? You’re playing a dangerous game by getting involved with Jack and going behind Torchwood’s back.’ she warned him.

‘He saved my life, I’m just repaying the favour.’ Ianto replied trying not to let on how emotionally involved he’d become.

Liza thought about everything she’d seen, every passing look between Jack and Ianto, every touch, and everything she had heard. ‘There is more to it than that ...’ she said cautiously. ‘You and he ... the way you look at him. I must have wished a thousand times that you would look at me that way.’

Ianto let go of her hands quickly and drew away. ‘What are you suggesting?’ he asked his heart beat quickening in panic.

Liza eyes lifted and rested on Ianto’s. ‘Just be careful.’ she said pushing back her chair and getting up. ‘I’m going to put the boys to bed. I’ll make a bed up for you, I assume you’re staying?’

Ianto nodded. ‘I promised Jack I would.’ he replied.

Liza just nodded and then headed out of the room and upstairs to see to her sons.

Ianto sat at the kitchen table for a few moments thinking his conversation with Liza over – she was right, he was playing a dangerous game, but he knew he was also doing the right thing by protecting Jack. Thinking of Jack, Ianto headed out of the kitchen and popped his head around the door. He was a little disappointed to see Jack sound asleep because right now he really needed to talk to him. Ianto felt a little selfish at this thought – Jack needed his rest he told himself crossly.

Ianto crossed the room and swept back Jack’s dark fringe; he was pleased to see the cut on his head from the night they’d tackled the dragon was healing nicely. ‘You do like to get yourself into the wars don’t you?’ he smiled down at Jack’s sleeping face. His eyes ran over the soft folds of his lips which twitched into a slight smile – Jack was dreaming Ianto realised as he mumbled in his sleep; what about he wasn’t sure but he was glad it appeared to be a nice dream.

Ianto drew away and circled the room a couple of times before eventually departing; he made his way upstairs and found Liza in one of the bedroom. ‘I hope this is okay?’ she asked straightening the bed covers.

‘Thank you.’ Ianto nodded.

‘How is Jack?’ Liza asked knowing Ianto was bound to have been to check on him.

Ianto smiled positively. ‘Sleeping soundly.’ he told her. ‘The colour has returned to his face.’

‘Good.’ Liza replied. ‘Well goodnight Ianto.’ she said leaving him to himself.

‘Night.’ Ianto smiled back at her; when she had left he stripped off his clothes and hung them neatly over the clothes horse in the corner of the room. Ianto had a quick wash before he climbed into bed and blew out the candle on the bedside table. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep but it was fruitless –too many thoughts were swirling around his head.

Ianto tossed and turned for the next few hours but could not sleep; eventually he gave in and just climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs. Ianto opened the door to Jack’s room a crack and stepped inside, he found Jack awake just staring out at the moon through the window on the far side of the room.

Ianto closed the door behind him and flattened himself against it. ‘You’re awake.’ he said simply.

Jack’s attention turned away from the window and his eyes fixed on Ianto’s. ‘Ianto ...’ he smiled, the sight of him in just his undershirt a rather strange one since he was so used to seeing the waistcoat and cravat. ‘You should be asleep.’ he said his eyes roaming down his neck and along his exposed collarbone – he definitely preferred Ianto like this.

‘I’ve tried.’ Ianto said with weary sigh. ‘How are you feeling?’ he asked.

‘Better.’ Jack nodded. ‘But I still don’t seem to have much energy.’

‘It will take time.’ Ianto told him as he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. ‘Are you hungry?’ he asked. ‘I could fix you something?’ he offered.

Jack shook his head. ‘I’m fine.’ he said laying back into the pillows and just smiling at Ianto contently.

‘Maybe I should go back to bed?’ Ianto said glancing away from him toward the door.

‘Stay.’ Jack said reaching out and tugging gently on Ianto’s arm to prevent him from going. ‘I hate this.’

‘What?’ Ianto asked. Although he knew perfectly well what Jack was referring to.

‘The tension between us – can’t we just talk and get it over with?’ Jack asked his eyes darting across Ianto’s.

‘There isn’t anything to talk about.’ Ianto said shrugging out of his grasp. Jack sat up a little, he reached over and attempted to light the candle on the bedside table. ‘Jack.’ Ianto scolded when he saw a flash of pain cross his face as he twisted his body to the side. ‘You’ll hurt yourself.’ he said slapping his hands away and lighting the candle himself.

‘That’s better.’ Jack said able to get a better look at Ianto now the room was bathed in a soft orange glow. ‘You know as well as I do we have things to talk about.’ he replied firmly.

Ianto gazed down at his hands. ‘What happened shouldn’t have.’ he said simply. ‘It was very wrong and we need to forget about it.’

 _“Very wrong?”_  Jack quoted with a frown. ‘Why?’ he asked.

Ianto glanced at him.  _“Why?”_  he asked. ‘Why do you think?!’

Jack’s eyes rested on Ianto’s. ‘Because I’m a man?’ he asked laughing lightly. ‘That doesn’t matter Ianto!’ he said reaching out and taking his hand.

Ianto snatched his hand away. ‘This is no laughing matter Jack!’ he cried in outrage.

Jack sighed deeply and closed his eyes briefly. ‘It felt good didn’t it?’ he asked. Ianto didn’t answer. ‘Felt good to me anyway.’ Jack said with a light shrug. ‘If you hadn’t have got that call who knows what would have happened between us.’ he added.

A red heat spread across Ianto’s face. ‘Nothing would have happened.’ he said firmly. ‘I suffered from a moment of weakness, it won’t happen again.’ he said trying to convince himself of this but it wasn’t working.

Jack leant forward, slid his hand around the back of Ianto’s neck and brought him down so his lips almost touched his own. ‘Tell me you don’t want it to happen again, push me away and I won’t mention it again.’ he whispered.

Ianto closed his eyes and desire and temptation became unbearable. ‘Jack please ...’ he begged, his heart beat quickening.

‘Just tell me what you want Ianto.’ Jack whispered, his eyes tracing over his inviting lips. ‘What you  _really_ want?’

‘It’s wrong, it can’t be anything other than wrong.’ Ianto replied, but at the same time he didn’t even attempt to draw away. It was exciting being this close the exotic man, close enough to feel the warmth of his lips … to count his eyelashes if he so desired, or simply lose himself in his eyes.

‘It’s not.’ Jack coaxed. ‘In the future, in my time, a person can be with whoever they want, no questions asked. It’s normal.’ he told him.

‘Really?’ Ianto asked his eyes darting over Jack’s searching for any trace of deceit but he found none and knew Jack was speaking the truth. ‘This isn’t your time though Jack.’ Ianto replied with a slight shake of his head. ‘It’s mine.’ he sighed sadly. ‘Things aren’t so simple here no matter how much I want them to be.’

Jack relaxed his grip on Ianto allowing him to escape his grasp if he wanted to but Ianto didn’t move. Jack settled back down on the bed and was surprised when Ianto sank down next to him, his head in the crook of his arm and his legs lifting up from the floor and curling up beside his. Jack swept back his dark hair and pressed a soft kiss to his temple – he felt Ianto’s body relax into him as he repeated the action. ‘I should go.’ Ianto whispered but despite this he felt so warm and content that he was on the verge of sleep and had no desire to move at all. ‘I shouldn’t ...’ he started to say but just trailed off and shook his head. ‘It’s just no good Jack. I’ll go to hell for this but ... I just can’t help myself.’ he said lifting his head a little and gazing up at Jack.

Jack cupped his face with his hand. ‘Hell? How can you believe that after all you have seen?’ he asked.

Ianto gazed over at the wall as he thought for a few moments. ‘I don’t know ...’ he eventually sighed as he shook his head. ‘It’s all I’ve ever known.’

‘Listen to me.’ Jack coaxed. ‘Believe me when I say this is perfectly normal.’

Ianto nodded a little. ‘I want to. I hate feeling like this. When you kissed be before I happy but at the same time I was angry with myself for being so weak, for not resisting ... for kissing you back. For  _wanting_  to kiss you back.’

Jack wrapped his arms around him. ‘Just stay here with me, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.’ he promised.

Ianto glanced up at him and nodded slightly; he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them. Jack buried his nose into the side of Ianto’s neck, breathed him in and sighed with contentment; he pressed a soft kiss to the skin behind his ear and was happy when Ianto didn’t protest.

Ianto closed his eyes. ‘Being with you like this feel so right Jack but how can it be?’ he whispered. ‘These feelings ... they’re so overwhelming but ...’

Jack brushed his lips against his ear. ‘Don’t. No but’s.’ he whispered. ‘Just don’t think too much.’

Ianto squirmed as Jack’s voice tickled him, but he couldn’t help but smile. ‘You have to find this dragon and leave Jack.’ he told him. ‘I will get your wristband back I swear.’

‘You’re coming with me right?’ Jack asked. ‘You know you can’t stay here with them.’

Ianto broke Jack’s gaze and swallowed hard – he wanted nothing more than to go with Jack, to travel the stars with him and get away from Torchwood once and for all but he deemed it impossible. ‘You’re cold.’ he said changing the subject as he tucked the blanket more tightly around Jack. ‘Sleep.’ he whispered.

Jack sighed deeply, noting the abrupt change in subject matter but he decided not to pursue the matter for now as they’d only just started talking properly to each other again. ‘Don’t go anywhere.’ he whispered.

‘I won’t.’ Ianto promised settling down beside him, careful not to touch his injured shoulder. ‘Of course I won’t.’ he whispered.

Jack wanted to kiss him but dare not, he had to let Ianto take this at his own pace and so for now he was more than content with letting the Welshman sleep beside him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto’s eyes slid open early the next morning; he felt a little uncomfortable and with a quick glance down he realised why - Jack was sound asleep, lying half on top of him with his head on his chest and his arm flung heavily over his waist. Ianto didn’t mind whatsoever, despite his left arm feeling a little numb where it was trapped under Jack’s body; he smiled slightly, buried in nose in Jack’s fluffy bed hair and breathed him in.

Ianto dozed for another hour or so before he woke again, this time due to Jack turning over and rolling off him. Finally freed, Ianto sat up a little and gazed out of the window – it was still dark outside and the house was quiet. Ianto strained his ears, listening for any sound of moment from Liza’s bedroom above him but all was silent. Deciding it was best to head back upstairs before she found him down there with Jack, Ianto untangled himself from the sheets and slid to the edge of the bed.

‘Don’t go, not yet.’ Jack said reaching out and coaxing Ianto back down next to him.

Ianto hadn’t realised that Jack had woken. ‘Jack.’ he protested weakly. ‘I have to go before Liza realises I slept down here, I can’t deal with any more of her questions right now.’ he sighed.

‘It’s not even light yet, a few more minutes won’t hurt.’ Jack replied wrapping his arms around him so he couldn’t escape.

Ianto glanced out of the window and saw that the sun hadn’t even started to rise above the horizon yet. ‘Alright.’ he relented sliding his legs back into the bed. Jack grinned triumphantly and threw the blanket back over him. ‘So how do you feel this morning?’ Ianto asked laying his head in Jack’s shoulder.

‘Better.’ Jack nodded; his shoulder was still very painful especially when he moved too quickly but it was nothing compared to the previous day when even breathing caused him terrible pain.

Ianto lifted his head a little and smiled. ‘Good.’

‘I’m so glad you stayed.’ Jack said stroking his thumb down his cheekbone.

Ianto grinned back happily. ‘Me too.’

Jack’s eyes flicked down to Ianto’s mouth and roamed over his lips. ‘Let me kiss you?’ he asked boldly.

Ianto eyes darted over Jack’s, his heart beat quickened and he nodded. Jack cupped Ianto’s cheek with one hand, his thumb tracing down his jaw line. As Jack leant in, Ianto closed his eyes and tried to control the tremble that swept through his body. Jack paused, his lips and inch from Ianto’s - all he wanted to do was kiss him but he hesitated, he didn’t want to do something Ianto would regret and he most certainly didn’t want the awkwardness he’d felt between them previously to return. ‘Jack ...’ Ianto whispered, not opening his eyes. ‘Please, it’s okay.’ he breathed.

Reassured, Jack placed a soft kiss against Ianto’s lips; it was only a brief kiss and Jack was about to draw away when Ianto stopped him, seeking out another kiss which was followed by a third and a forth until one kiss melted into the next and Jack lost count. Ianto’s arms wound around Jack’s neck and their bodies sank into each other’s as the kisses deepened.

Ianto smiled happily when they drew apart for air. ‘Kissing you ... it feels ... I can’t explain ...’ he said shaking his head a little. ‘It’s confusing but wonderful too.’ he laughed drunk on happiness, exhilaration sweeping through his body.

Jack smiled back at him. ‘Don’t think about it so much.’ he told him.

Ianto simply nodded; he curled up next to Jack, his head on his chest and breathed in his comforting scent. ‘What you said last night about feeling this way being normal in your time ... you meant it right?’ he asked glancing up at him worriedly. Ianto wanted to believe it was true, needed to because the feelings he had for Jack felt the most natural in the world and he wanted to justify them.

‘Every word.’ Jack told him. ‘You don’t belong in this time, in their world.’ he whispered referring to Ianto’s team mates. ‘One day I’ll take you away from here and prove it to you.’ he added with a smile.

Ianto cast his eyes away from Jack’s and a wave of sadness washed over him. ‘Kiss me again?’ he asked wanting to distract himself from the depressing thought of Jack leaving; he wouldn’t dare to let himself even hope of being able to join him. Jack’s eyes swept over Ianto’s and he could tell something was on his mind. ‘Kiss me?’ Ianto asked again.

Jack was more than happy to grant his request; he moved close to Ianto and his mouth latched onto his. Ianto closed his eyes and tried to block out all the thoughts racing through his head, thoughts telling him he shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t be feeling this way, that it was wrong. Instead, Ianto just concentrated on Jack and his lips, letting himself be reassured by how good, how right, it felt for the two of them to be together in this way.

Jack lost himself in the kiss, desire for Ianto pumping through his veins, he grasped Ianto’s thigh and eased his leg over his hip. Not letting the kiss break for a second, he moved from his side onto his back at the same time pulling Ianto on top of him until the Welshman straddled him.

Ianto broke away, a little surprised to find himself on top of Jack; he gazed down at him and stroked his hand down his chest as he took a few moments to catch his breath.

Ianto groaned appreciatively when Jack kissed him again, his hands sliding down his back and grasping hold of his hips. Ianto rocked his hips forwards and back, excitement and desire pumping through him; he wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing, acting more on instinct than anything else, but it felt so good and Jack wasn’t protesting so he didn’t dwell on it for more than a second.

Jack’s hand slid down from Ianto’s hip and rested on the base of his spine; he pushed gently increasing Ianto’s rocking motion which he matched with a roll of his own hips. Jack’s mouth left Ianto’s and trailed down his chin to his jaw and then down to his neck.

Ianto moaned appreciatively as Jack placed gentle kisses down his throat; he grasped Jack’s hand tightly, his other hand sliding under his shirt and caressing his warm chest. Ianto stretched his head up as Jack’s mouth slid up the side of his neck, sucking, biting at the delicate flesh of his throat. ‘Jack ...’ Ianto gasped at the sound of a dangerous creak. ‘I don’t think ...’ he started to protest.

Jack drew back and gazed up at him, his eyes two black pools of desire. ‘Just let go Ianto.’ he whispered wanting nothing more than to throw him down onto the bed and have his way with him.

Ianto fixed Jack’s gaze for a moment, the temptation to just give himself completely to him was strong and his body was clearly willing but he knew he couldn’t – not now, not under Liza’s roof at least. Ianto swallowed hard, slid off Jack and the bed. ‘I should go.’ he said knowing he’d give in to his desire if he stayed a moment longer. ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled heading out of the room quickly.

Jack sighed with disappointment but at the same time he understood – he wanted Ianto, more than he’d wanted anyone, but he knew it was something he couldn’t rush into. Jack needed to tread carefully otherwise he’d scare Ianto away and risk losing him for good.

Jack lay back against the pillows and caught his breath; he was hard and aching, desperately craving Ianto but knew he wouldn’t be returning to satisfy him.

Ianto climbed the stairs two at a time and sat down on the bed Liza had made for him – he flopped back on the bed and took a few moments to calm his ragged breaths and racing heart. He’d come so close, so dangerously close to letting go completely. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, far from it, he just couldn’t – if they’d been caught he wasn’t sure Liza would have given him the chance to explain let alone understand and he didn’t blame her for that because he didn’t fully understand himself. He barely knew Jack but he was willing to risk his life for him; he’d gone behind his teammate’s backs, put his dear friend at risk just to protect him – a man who very soon would be leaving him. Ianto lay back, closed his eyes and just tried to make sense of it all.

\----

Jack didn’t see Ianto again for a good part of the morning – Liza came in periodically to check on him, redress his wounds and to give him breakfast which Jack didn’t eat much off. ‘Where is Ianto?’ he asked when she returned to take away the breakfast tray.

‘Jack.’ Liza tutted when she saw how little Jack had eaten. ‘You need to build your strength up if you ever want to get out of that bed.’ she scolded.

‘Where is Ianto?’ Jack asked ignoring her comment.

Liza sighed. ‘He had to go to work, he said he wouldn’t be long.’ she replied picking up the breakfast tray and heading across the room with it.

Jack’s eye’s followed her, he thought about her two boys upstairs and the third child she was carrying and felt incredibly guilty – staying here, under her roof, was putting her in a great deal of danger. The Torchwood team were not stupid, even without knowing of Ianto’s involvement they would soon work out that someone in the town was harbouring him. The last they seen of him Jack had been injured and was without his wrist band; it was obvious he wouldn’t have been able to travel far and that someone would have helped him. It wouldn’t be long before they started searching the town for him; Jack shivered at the thought of what they’d do to Liza if the discovered him under her roof – they were cruel and ruthless, they wouldn’t care that she was a woman or a mother.

Jack pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed – he couldn’t do this any longer. He couldn’t put Liza or Ianto in any more danger. Jack thought about Ianto as he awkwardly dressed himself, trying to use his right arm as little as possible so he didn’t jar his injured shoulder – Ianto had already done so much for him at a great risk to himself and Jack couldn’t ask anymore of him. Jack had allowed himself to fall for Ianto – really, truly, fall for him like no other; he'd only full understood just how much after spending the night with Ianto asleep beside him. Jack now knew what he had to do - he had to put aside his own selfish desires for Ianto as the only way to really protect him was to keep his distance.

Jack groaned in agony as he slid his right arm into his shirt. ‘Jack!’ Liza cried entering the room. ‘What on Earth are you doing?! Get back into bed right now.’ she said, her hands on her hips.

‘I’m leaving Liza.’ Jack panted with effort as he eased his arm into his shirt sleeve.

‘You are in no fit state to leave.’ Liza said pushing him down until he was sitting on the bed. ‘You’ve made it bleed again.’ she said drawing up a chair in front of him and inspecting the bandage.

Jack glanced down at saw a spot of blood on the front of the bandage. ‘I’m leaving, you can’t stop me.’ he told her stubbornly. ‘You have to let me go, for yourself and Ianto’s sake.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Liza asked crossly. ‘You’re safe here, no one knows you’re here.’

‘They’ll work it out eventually, and if they find me here ...’ Jack trailed off and shook his head – the last thing he wanted to do was scare Liza. ‘I’ve put you in too much danger already, just let me go.’

Liza took a deep breath. ‘At least let me redress this shoulder before you go?’ she asked gently tugging at the corner of the bandage. Jack sighed with relief, glad she wasn’t going to stop him and nodded his head. Liza set to work. ‘Where will you go?’ she asked.

Jack shook his head. ‘I don’t know yet.’ he replied.

‘And Ianto?’ Liza asked. ‘You can’t tell him.’ she said firmly.

Jack nodded in agreement. ‘I know and I won’t.’

Liza bit her bottom lip, she gazed up at Jack and thought of everything she’d witness pass between him and Ianto. Liza wasn’t a fool – she knew that Ianto hadn’t slept in his bed the previous night. The truth, no matter how uncomfortable she found it, was that Ianto had slept in Jack’s bed. ‘You’ll break his heart.’ Liza whispered knowing full well how attached to Jack Ianto had become.

‘Better that he lives with a broken heart then die because of me.’ Jack replied glumly.

Liza sucked in a deep breath. ‘He’s in that much trouble then?’ she asked. ‘His life is actually at stake?’

Jack nodded. ‘His team wouldn’t take his betrayal lightly if they were to find out.’ he told her. ‘I can’t let them find out and if Ianto and I continue to see each other they will for sure.’

Liza swallowed hard, she said nothing for a few moments as she secured the fresh bandage in place. ‘I know somewhere you can go.’ she said slowly. ‘Wait here.’ she said getting up and heading out of the room. Liza returned a few moments later with an address scribbled down on a spare piece of parchment which she handed to Jack. ‘The house belongs to my parent’s, they are away for the Summer. You can stay there, at least until you’re better.’

Jack smiled gratefully. ‘Thank you Liza, but promise me you won’t tell Ianto?’ he asked.

Liza hesitated – the thought of lying to her friend was an uneasy one but she knew it would be for the best. ‘I won’t.’ she nodded.

\---

Jack had been planning to slip out and away from Liza’s house before Ianto returned but just as he was leaving Ianto arrived on horseback and drew up outside the house. ‘Jack?’ he asked in alarm when he spotted him. ‘Get back in the house before you’re seen!’ he cried jumping down from his horse. ‘What are you doing out of bed?’

‘Ianto just let him go.’ Liza said appearing behind him, tears in her eyes. ‘It’s for the best.’

‘What do you mean?’ Ianto asked glancing between them. ‘What’s going on?’ he asked, his heart hammering against his chest. ‘Jack you’re not seriously leaving? Are you?!’

The look on Ianto’s face killed him but Jack nodded. ‘I can’t stay here, it’s too risky. I should never have let it go this far.’ he said with a regretful shake of his head.

‘Jack you can’t just leave!’ Ianto protested – his heart started to race, what had he done wrong? Didn’t Jack want to be with him anymore? Where was Jack going to go? What was he going to do without him?

‘Ianto.’ Jack said fixing his gaze. ‘If they find out you have been helping me you know what they’ll do.’ he warned him. ‘I can’t do this anymore, I won’t let you die because of me.’

Ianto glanced at Liza who looked fearful for his safety. ‘They won’t find out.’ he said to Jack. ‘I swear they won’t, just don’t leave Jack.’ he begged.

‘They’re smart.’ Jack said shaking his head. ‘It’s only a matter of time. I’m sorry but this is for the best. I have to find somewhere else – on my own.’

Panic rose up within Ianto. ‘You’re not going anywhere without me.’ he told Jack firmly. ‘We’re in this together now Jack.’

‘I have to Ianto.’ Jack said reaching out and stroking his hand through his hair. ‘I should have left a long time ago, I should never have let you get so involved.’

Liza’s eyes brimmed with tears and she fled into the house – she just felt so guilt ridden knowing how much this was hurting Ianto.

Ianto’s eyes locked onto Jack’s. ‘Please.’ he begged grasping his hand tightly. ‘You can’t go, what about everything you said? About wanting me to come with you?’

‘Sorry.’ Jack said shaking his head. ‘That was a mistake. My life ... you wouldn’t fit in, there is no place for you.’

‘So what about us?’ Ianto asked his eyes searching Jack’s. ‘I know I ran out on you this morning but I was scared, scared of how I feel, scared of letting go but I’m not now. I want you Jack.’ he said taking his hand. ‘I want to be with you – anywhere you go I’ll follow.’

‘There is no us.’ Jack told him as he snatched his hand away. ‘There never can be.’

‘You’re just trying to protect me, I know you don’t mean any of this.’ Ianto argued. ‘You want to be with me.’

Jack took a deep breath, it killed him to say it but he had to. ‘That was just talk Ianto, just words, didn’t mean anything. I just said what you wanted to hear. To lure you in, to get you to trust me so I could get you onside.’

‘No.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘No that’s not true.’ he said placing his hand over Jack’s chest. ‘You’re heartbeat – that doesn’t lie. It was racing this morning when you kissed me just as mine was.’

Jack held back his tears, all he wanted to do was gather Ianto up in his arms and kiss him reassuringly but instead he just gritted his teeth. ‘You really think I’d be interested in you?’ he said cruelly; he took Ianto’s hand and pulled it roughly away from his chest. ‘I was using you Ianto, that’s all.’ he said grasping the reigns of the horse Ianto had just leapt off and pulling himself up onto it.

‘I don’t believe that.’ Ianto said staring up at him. Jack held Ianto’s gaze for a fraction of a second and Ianto saw longing, sorrow in them which confirmed his belief that this was all Jack’s stupid plan to protect him.

Without another word Jack gave the horse a sharp kick with the heel of his boot and sped off.

Watching him go, Ianto couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and let them run down his face. ‘Oh Ianto I’m sorry.’ Liza said appearing beside him.

‘He’s lying.’ Ianto said wiping the tears away furiously. ‘If he thinks that is going to work then he’s a fool. I’m not giving up on him that easily.’

‘Just let him go, you should have never got involved with him in the first place, he’s dangerous.’ Liza warned him.

‘I can’t.’ Ianto said watching as Jack and the horse faded into the distance. ‘I’m going to find him.’ he said gritting his teeth determinedly.

Liza sighed with defeat and just headed back into the house; she, like Jack, should have known Ianto wouldn’t have believed Jack claims of indifference and that he was too stubborn to just let him go without a fight. Liza felt guilty for it, but hoped Ianto would never find Jack – he was safer that way. She knew it was going to be hard to hide the fact she knew Jack’s whereabouts from him but if it meant Ianto would be safe she was determined not to fail.


	12. Chapter 12

‘My word Ianto don’t tell me you’re planning another all-nighter?!’ Henry exclaimed at he entered the hub late one evening. ‘Violet and Edwin left hours ago.’ he added. Ianto looked up briefly from the map he was studying but said nothing; Henry headed over and peered at the map of Cardiff streets which Ianto had begun to mark off once he’d searched them for Jack. ‘You sure have been busy.’ he said with a smile. ‘It’s good to see you’ve stepped up boy.’ he added patting Ianto on the shoulder.

Ianto glanced at him. ‘I just want to find him Sir.’ he replied.

Henry studied Ianto’s pale face and the dark circles under his eyes. ‘We all do, but you can’t work yourself to the bone, you’ll exhaust yourself and be no good for when we actually find Harkness. You know as well as I do he won’t come quietly.’

Ianto swallowed hard. ‘Sorry Sir, I just want to find him so badly.’ he mumbled, his voice cracking slightly and betraying him.

‘I know.’ Henry said, his hand returning to Ianto’s shoulder. ‘Go home, get some sleep.’ he instructed. ‘I’ll have Ed and Violet take over the search when they arrive in the morning.’

Ianto’s heart clenched in his chest, he knew he couldn’t risk them being the ones who discovered Jack’s whereabouts. ‘They’re both busy working through the objects we recovered from Harkness. I’ll get a couple of hours sleep and carry on the search.’

Henry just nodded and with a wave of his hand shooed Ianto out of the hub.

Ianto left the hub and as he wandered home he lost himself in his thoughts; he was thinking about Jack, trying to work out where he might have gone if he were in his shoes. Ianto wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and when he eventually slowed to a stop he found himself outside Liza’s house rather than his own.

Ianto knocked on her door, too tired to bother double backing on himself. ‘Ianto.’ Liza smiled opening the door. ‘Are you okay?’ she asked noticing his pale face. ‘You don’t look well, are you ill?’

‘I’m just tired, I've been working flat out.’ Ianto replied. ‘Sorry, it’s late I shouldn’t have come.’ he said turning to walk away.

‘Don’t be silly - come in!’ Liza said opening the door wider and tugging him into the house. ‘Let me fix you something to eat.’ she said leading him through to the kitchen.

‘That would be wonderful, thank you.’ Ianto said realising just how hungry he was. A short while later Liza set down a bowl of delicious looking stew in front of him with a large hunk of bread. ‘Liza this looks great.’ Ianto declared, his mouth watering.

‘Eat up then.’ Liza said handing him some cutlery before sitting down opposite him. ‘They shouldn’t be working you so hard.’ she said disapprovingly. ‘You look half-dead Ianto!’

‘Thanks.’ Ianto grumbled. ‘Besides it’s my choice – they think I’m looking for Jack and well I am ... but not for them.’

Liza’s mouth turned dry. ‘Ianto ...’ she sighed. ‘I know you want to find him but maybe it’s for the best if you just let him go?’ she suggested delicately. ‘He’s made his choice, you need to accept that.’

Ianto fixed her gaze. ‘No.’ he said shaking his head stubbornly. ‘I have to find him, I need to be with him.’

Liza stretched her hand across the tale and took Ianto’s. ‘He doesn’t want to be found Ianto.’ she told him.

‘I don’t care.’ Ianto said snatching his hand back. ‘He asked me to go away with him.’ he told her. ‘I wanted to but at first I didn’t think it would be possible but now ... now it’s what I want more than anything else.’

Liza felt a surge of guilt overcome her, she wanted to confess that she knew Jack’s whereabouts but she truly did believe it was best Ianto was kept in the dark. ‘Jack may have left the city altogether by now.’ she told him.

Ianto shook his head. ‘He can’t leave.’ he said thinking about the wrist band currently (and seemingly permanently) on Edwin’s wrist. ‘Even if he could he wouldn’t. Not yet ... not without ...’ he trailed off not wanting to scare Liza by mentioning that there was a fire-breathing dragon roaming the forest and mountain ranges on the outskirts of the city. Many times he’d gone on horseback and searched the forest and ranges hoping to come across Jack but he’d never seen a soul.

Liza just sighed. ‘You’re not going to give up are you?’ she asked.

Ianto shook his head, he pushed his bowl away and got up. ‘Do you mind if I get some sleep?’ he asked.

‘Go ahead.’ Liza smiled up at him. Ianto left the room swiftly, Liza remained sat at the table deep in thought. Eventually she made up her mind what to do - she would wait until Ianto had fallen asleep then slip out of the house and go and see Jack; she had to warn him that Ianto was not about to give up easily and that she was finding it difficult to keep his whereabouts a secret. Liza glanced over at the stove at the large pot of leftover stew – she wondered how Jack was coping alone. Was he eating okay? Sleeping okay?

Liza got up and wrapped some cloth around the pot deciding she would take the leftovers to Jack with her.

\---

Ianto made his way out of the kitchen and was about to head upstairs to sleep in the room Liza had prepared for him but before he reached the stairs he stopped outside the door to the room Jack had stayed in. A week had passed since Jack had left but it felt like an eternity to Ianto; pushing open the door, he was pleased to see Liza had not yet been cleaned the room.

Ianto stripped off his clothes and slid into bed – he buried his nose in the pillow and caught a hint of Jack’s scent. Ianto wound his arms around the pillow and breathed in deeply trying to catch as much of it as he could; it wasn’t comforting as he wanted it to be instead it just made him miss Jack even more.

Ianto was exhausted and soon fell into a deep sleep; so deep that he did not hear Liza open the bedroom door and peer in to check on him ... or her leave the house completely. 

\----

Liza watched as Jack practically inhaled the remains of the stew she had brought with her. ‘When was the last time you ate?’ she asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘Not sure actually.’ Jack said wiping the sleeve of his shirt over his mouth. ‘Thank you but you shouldn’t have come.’ he told her. ‘The whole point of me leaving your house was to protect you.’

Liza smiled slightly. ‘To protect Ianto.’ she corrected him. Jack was about to argue but Liza quickly shook her head. ‘How is the shoulder?’ she asked changing the subject.

Jack nodded. ‘On the mend.’ he replied. ‘But I get the sense you’re not just here to talk about that?’ he asked.

Liza glanced down at her hands which were clasped tightly in her lap. ‘No ... it’s Ianto.’ she sighed. ‘Jack I hate lying to him, I can’t bear it any more.’

‘I know this must be hard for you Elizabeth,’ Jack nodded, ‘but we agreed this is for the best.’ he reminded her.

Liza sighed deeply. ‘I’m not so sure any more ... Ianto is determined to find you.’ she told him. ‘He won’t give up; he’s working himself to the bone. You should have seen him earlier Jack – he looked exhausted, he looked ill.’

Jack felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; he hated the idea of Ianto like that ... and because of him. ‘I wish things could be different I really do.’ he sighed sadly.

‘There must be another way Jack, come back to my house with me. No one knows you were there ... it’s still safe.’ Liza coaxed.

Jack shook his head. ‘I can’t.’ he refused.

‘He’s there right now, asleep in your bed.’ Liza told him. ‘Come back with me?’ she asked pleading with Jack.

Jack was torn between his head and his heart – he desperately wanted to go with Liza but at the same time he knew if he did he would be putting Ianto in danger again. ‘I’m sorry.’ he said shaking his head. ‘I think its best if you go.’ he said handing her the empty bowl.

Liza sighed. ‘Fine.’ she replied getting up; she stopped at the door and turned to Jack. ‘Maybe you should think about moving on somewhere else because I’m not sure I can lie to Ianto much longer – you’ve got it easy because you don’t have to see him. You don’t have to see how devastated he is. You don’t have to see how much he is suffering.’

 _Easy?_ Jack thought. How could she possibly think this was easy?!. 'I will be gone by the morning.' he told her. 

Liza stood for a few moments before she spoke again. ‘Well good luck with everything, keep safe.’ she said before departing the house.

\---

Jack got up and headed to the window; he peered out and watched as Liza made her way down the gravel track road that led away from the house. Jack sighed deeply wishing he was beside her on his way back to Ianto; he turned away from the window and perched on the edge of the ledge. Jack placed his hand over his injured shoulder and rolled it back trying to ease out the tension up he felt there– it hurt, but the pain was bearable now.

Jack distracted his thoughts from thinking about Ianto and started to put together a plan of action. Somehow he had to get all his belongings back from the Torchwood hub without being caught; importantly, he needed both his vortex manipulator and the shrink ray he’d brought to capture the dragon. Once he he’d captured the beast and sent confirmation of this to the Time Agency they would unblock his vortex manipulator and allow him to leave the planet. Until then he was confined to Earth and his ability to time travel was limited.

Jack drifted around the room and gathered up the few belongings he’d accumulated there – he sighed deeply at the thought of once more having the risk associated with finding a new safe house.

\----

‘Where have you been?’ Ianto asked when Liza let herself into her house; he could see she was clearly startled by his appearance but tried to hide this with a broad smile. Ianto glanced at the empty pot, ladle and bowl in her arms, he stared at them and then his eyes shifted to Liza’s who looked guilt ridden. ‘Where is he?’ he asked slowly, his teeth clenched together.

Liza’s smile vanished instantly; she pushed past Ianto and headed into the kitchen. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ she said setting down the pot and deliberately keeping her back to Ianto.

Ianto placed his hands on the kitchen table. ‘Liza.’ he barked. ‘Where is Jack?’ he asked again. Liza swallowed hard, she was trying to remain strong - Jack was leaving, he’d be gone by morning and Ianto would be safe but at the same time she felt so guilty. ‘Please Liza.’ Ianto begged. ‘I have to find him. Please.’

Liza span around, tears in her eyes. ‘I’m sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing!’ she cried.

‘Just tell me where he is.' Ianto begged.

Liza dropped her gaze. ‘I don’t know.’ she mumbled. ‘He was at my parent’s house but I told him he had to leave. I couldn’t bear lying to you anymore.’ she tried desperately to explain. ‘Ianto!’ Liza cried rushing after him as Ianto fled the kitchen; she ran down the passage away between the kitchen and the entrance hall and saw Ianto tugging on his boots. ‘Please say you forgive me?’ she asked. Ianto wasn’t listening, he slid his arms into his coat and pulled open the door; he set off at a run – Liza’s parent’s house wasn’t far but he knew he had to go before he let Jack slip through his fingers again. ‘Ianto!’ Liza cried at the top of her voice but it was to no avail as Ianto disappeared from sight.

\----

Ianto ran as fast as he could, not stopping for breath until he had reached the top of the gravel track and was standing outside Liza’s parent’s house. Ianto stared up at the house to see it was all in darkness; he peered at each window looking for the flickering of candle light or any sign of moment. Failing to see anything, Ianto charged up to the front door and hammered on it with his fist. ‘Open up!’ he called through the heavy wooden door. ‘Open this door I know you’re in there!’

Ianto froze when he heard the sound of hooves on gravel track; he span around to find himself face to face with an enormous black stallion. Ianto eyes darted to the rider and his heart stopped when he saw that it was Violet holding a gun pointed right at him. ‘Ianto?’ she asked with a frown as she peered down at him. ‘What are you doing here?’ she asked quickly tucking away the gun.

Ianto’s couldn’t help but feel relieved now that he wasn’t staring down the barrel of the gun but he was worried about Jack - had he fled or had Violet captured him? ‘I was looking for Jack.’ he said swallowing back the tremor in his voice. ‘I had a tip off that he was here.’

Violet stared down at him. ‘He was, but not any more.’ she sighed. ‘The house is empty.’

Ianto’s heart sank but he pretended to look disappointed. ‘Right well that’s that then.’ he muttered.

‘Why didn’t you call for back up?’ Violet asked. ‘You weren’t seriously thinking for tackling Harkness on your own?’

Ianto shook his head quickly. ‘I just didn’t want him to get away that’s all.’ he replied quickly. ‘Does that mean Edwin and Henry are here too?’ he asked spinning around but failing to spot either of them.

‘They’re searching the grounds.’ Violet replied. ‘You might as well go home and rest up.’ she said. ‘I’ll see you at the hub in the morning.’ she said turning and setting off.

Ianto fell against the trunk of one of the several large trees that lined the gravel track to the house; he closed his eyes and felt a wave of disappointment wash over him – he’d been so close to finding Jack but now he was back at to where he started. Feeling thoroughly depressed, Ianto pushed himself off the tree and started to walk down the gravel track unaware of a pair of bright blue eyes watching him from the safety of the trees to the left of the lawn.

Jack watched Ianto who wore a glum expression, his hands tucked deep into his pockets; he noticed that Ianto’s eyes shone with what looked like tears and his heart ached. Seeing him again was torture and he wasn’t sure he could resist now that he was so close. Jack glanced around to see Ianto’s team mates were nowhere to be seen; he followed Ianto as the track took a sharp bend leaving the house and grounds out of sight. Jack took a deep breath and then stepped out onto the gravel.

Ianto span around when he heard the crunch of boots on the gravel behind him; his eyes fell on Jack’s. A shiver of excitement ran up Ianto’s spine and he stood dumbstruck unable to work out if he had dreamt him up.

Jack closed in on Ianto and gathered him up in his arms. Suddenly Ianto felt Jack’s warm lips cover his; his eyes fell closed and he sank against Jack, his arms winding around him tightly.

Jack kissed him, before drawing away and staring Ianto in the eyes. ‘I can’t do this anymore, I don't want to be apart from you.’ he told him breathlessly, he was betraying every promise that he had ever made to himself when he had joined the Time Agency: never get attached, never trust anyone and most certainly never fall for anyone. But Ianto was different - he was the only person Jack that had ever wanted to break all those promises for.

‘Then don't be.’ Ianto whispered grasping his hand tightly. ‘I don’t care about the risks Jack I just want to be with you.’

Jack eyes drifted over Ianto's and he could see he meant every word; Jack pushed away every negative though tin his head and even though he knew there were risks of them being together he also knew he couldn't be without Ianto. ‘I want that too.’ Jack said grasping his hand tightly. 

The sound of gunfire somewhere in the distance caused both their hearts to leap. ‘They’re looking for you, come on we have to go.’ Ianto said linking his fingers through Jack’s and charging down the gravel, pulling him with him.

Jack had to jog to keep up with him as they hurried away together. ‘They won’t give up until they find me will they?’ he asked.

Ianto shook his head quickly. ‘I’ll try and put them on a false trail tomorrow, get back your belongings ... the wrist strap will be more difficult as Edwin won’t let it out of his sight but we’ll think of something.’

‘Then we can go?’ Jack said coming to a halt and turning Ianto around to face him. ‘You will come with me right?’ he asked.

Ianto’s eyes swept over Jack’s. ‘Yes.’ he nodded. Jack wanted to kiss him again but knew this wasn’t the time or place. ‘Come on we have to go.’ Ianto said charging off once more.

Jack’s heart soared and he couldn’t help but grin broadly – Ianto had agreed to come with him! He would finally be free of Torchwood. ‘Where are we going?’ he asked him. ‘Not Liza’s?’ he asked not wanting to drag her into his mess once again.

Ianto shook his head. ‘The flat above my father’s shop is empty – we can stay there tonight, but only for tonight.’ he said knowing that staying there was incredibly risky but it was the only place he could think of aside from his own home which wasn’t really suitable due to the presence of his housekeeper and servants.

Jack smiled again when he noticed Ianto had said “we”. ‘Okay.’ he agreed.

Together they made their way down the high street which was luckily deserted. When they reached his father’s shop, Ianto fished out his keys and unlocked the door – he ushered Jack inside and then directed him toward the stairs at the very back of the room. ‘Up there.’ he said locking the shop door behind them. Jack sped up the stairs with Ianto right behind him. ‘I don’t have a key to this door.’ Ianto said when they reached the flat door. ‘Can we force it open?’ he asked.

‘Hold on.’ Jack said skipping down the stairs once more.

Ianto peered over the banister. ‘Jack!’ he urged. ‘What are you doing?’ he asked watching as he rooted through one of the drawers.

Jack headed back to the stairs and climbed them once more. ‘Problem solved.’ he smiled brandishing a clothes pin.

Ianto watched as Jack slipped the pin into the lock and after a few moments of jiggling the door sprang open. ‘Jack!’ he cried happily. ‘That was brilliant.’ he declared entering the flat and closing the door behind it.

After quickly checking the flat was unoccupied, Jack pressed Ianto against the closed door and kissed him deeply. Ianto moaned into the kiss, his hands slipping through Jack’s coat and stroking down the sides of his body. Jack kissed him again and again with desperate need and ferocity; Ianto closed his eyes and forced every other thought that threatened to ruin the moment out of his head. 

Jack eventually backed away from Ianto. ‘Sorry ...’ he mumbled realising he’d practically attacked Ianto with his eager kisses.

‘You don’t need to apologise.’ Ianto said with a shy smile as he caught his breath.  

Jack glanced around the small room. ‘I don’t think we should risk lighting any candles.’ he said spotting a few dotted around.

Ianto nodded in agreement. ‘Come with me.’ he said taking Jack’s hand and leading him down a narrow passageway; he pushed open a heavy wooden door to reveal the bedroom with an impressive four post bed sitting proudly in the middle.

Ianto turned to Jack, his hands shook a little as he reached out and unbuttoned Jack’s shirt. ‘Yan?’ Jack asked.

Ianto kissed him softly. ‘It's okay, I want to.’ he whispered a twinkle in his eye.

Jack slid his hand down Ianto’s face and cupped his cheek. ‘I’ve missed you.’ he whispered between soft kisses.

Ianto smiled. ‘I’ve missed you too. I told you I wouldn’t let you go so easily didn’t I?’ he said taking Jack by the hands and backing toward the bed.

‘I should have known not to think for even a second you would give up.’ Jack replied. ‘Ianto I’m sorry.’ he mumbled. ‘When I left I said some things I didn’t mean ... horrible things.’ he said thinking of how he’d told Ianto he had just been using him.

‘It’s okay.’ Ianto smiled.’ I didn’t believe you anyway.’ he said taking Jack’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his palm.

Jack eased Ianto down onto his back and moved over him. ‘I want you.’ he said his eyes fixing on Ianto’s as he gazed down at him.

A shiver of excitement ran down Ianto’s spine; he sat up slightly and pressed his mouth against Jack’s. Ianto kissed Jack deeply. ‘I'm ready.’ he whispered when they broke apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto knew this was it. There was no going back from this point, not now that he had given himself completely to Jack. There wasn’t a part of him that Jack hadn’t explored with his lips, his tongue and now Ianto had committed the final sinful act of giving into his desires, his lust, for the exotic Time Agent.

Ianto thought about what his parents would say if they knew what was happening in the flat above their shop that very moment, they would call him sinner, tell him he’d burn in hell for eternity but Ianto didn’t care. If that was his fate then so be it because nothing could make him regret this, nothing could tear him away from Jack right now.

‘You’re thinking too much again.’ Jack teased.

Ianto slid his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him desperately; he moaned in appreciation as Jack drove deeper inside of him. ‘Sorry.’ he smiled letting his thoughts just melt away so he could concentrate on Jack and Jack alone.

Jack lips found Ianto’s again; his hands grasping his hips tightly as he tried to keep to his rhythm but it was hard because he kept losing himself in Ianto’s heat. Ianto gasped sharply as Jack struck a hidden spot inside of him. Jack paused but the expression on Ianto’s face reassured him and so he continued.

Ianto’s gasps turned to pants and he clung to Jack tightly. ‘Jack I love you.’ he groaned into his ear. ‘I love you so much.’  
  
Jack paused and his eyes darted over Ianto’s questionably. Ianto just nodded, how could his feelings for Jack be anything else? He rolled his hips encouraging Jack to start moving again. Overcome with lust for the young Welshman after that declaration, Jack resumed his thrusts. ‘Fuck Ianto.’ he moaned between kisses.

Ianto’s fingers slid up Jack’s back and tangled through his hair. ‘Oh God.’ he muttered under his breath as Jack’s pace increased. ‘Oh God! Oh God!’  he said throwing his head back and crying the words.

Jack slowed his pace, wanting to delay Ianto’s climax as long as possible – he wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet. ‘Relax.’ he encouraged.

Ianto released the breath he was holding and his grip on Jack’s biceps relaxed. ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled shyly.

‘It’s okay. I just don’t want this to be over just yet.’ Jack smiled as he withdrew from Ianto completely.

Ianto whimpered at the loss. ‘Jack?’ he asked watching as he shuffled down the bed. ‘What are you - oh!’ he cried when Jack took him deep into his mouth. Ianto closed his eyes. ‘Jack!’ he moaned.

Jack released him fully before taking him once more; he gazed up at Ianto who was biting his bottom lip, his eyes closed and sweat glistening on his neck and chest. ‘You look so gorgeous right now.’ he told him.

Ianto’s gripped on Jack’s shoulders tightened and he started to pant. Jack teased him with the tip of his tongue, before sucking him deep into the back of his throat repeating this over and over … it was pure torture how close he’d let him get before he stopped. ‘Jack ...’ he moaned knowing that no matter how much Jack tried to delay him, he wasn’t going to last much longer. ‘Please, I want you back inside me.’

Jack glanced up at him and grinned, he loved how openly Ianto told him what he wanted.

‘Jack.’ Ianto growled desperately.

The hairs on the back of Jack’s neck prickled with excitement; he coaxed Ianto up into his arms and covered his mouth with his own.

Teeth and tongues clashed as they kissed. But Ianto’s desperation didn’t die, he broke away and rested his forehead against Jack’s. ‘Please Jack, I want you.’ he begged his hands running over his shoulder and down his arms. He loved the strength of his body, the muscles, the firmness … it was so different to being with a woman … but this felt right.

‘Wrap your legs around me.’ Jack told him as he sat back a little. Ianto’s eyebrow rose. ‘Trust me.’ Jack smiled. Ianto nodded; he slid his hands over Jack’s shoulders and moved up off the bed and into his lap, his legs wrapping around his waist. Jack slid his arms around Ianto’s back. ‘Sit back a little.’ he coaxed. ‘I’ll hold you don’t worry, I won’t let you go.’ he promised.

Trusting him, Ianto stretched back a little.

‘Okay?’ Jack asked.

Ianto nodded; he wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders and stroked the back of his neck fondly with his fingertips. ‘Please ...’ he asked again.

Jack moved into position. ‘Sure?’ he asked between heavy breaths.Ianto nodded; Jack kissed him deeply and in one swift movement he slid back inside of him. Both he and Ianto groaned in unison and clung to each other tightly. ‘Okay?’ Jack asked pausing when he felt Ianto’s nails dig into his arms, he was worried that he’d acted too hastily.

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘I’m good.’ he reassured him. ‘Now move.’

Jack instantly obeyed, relishing the tight heat of Ianto’s body. ‘You feel amazing Ianto.’ he groaned between kisses.

Ianto just laughed at this; he clasped Jack’s face in his palms. ‘I love you so much.’ he told him.

Jack carded his fingers through Ianto’s sweat soaked hair; he held him tightly as he withdrew a few inches before thrusting back inside of him.

‘Jack ...’ Ianto sighed, peeling himself away from his body and leaning back.

‘You’re close.’ Jack whispered driving deeper inside of him, his hand slipped down between their bodies and he grasped Ianto, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

‘Jack!’ Ianto moaned. ‘Jack I can’t.’

‘It’s okay.’ Jack said kissing him reassuringly. ‘It’s okay.’ he coaxed, slowing his pace at the same time.

Ianto tangled his fingers though Jack’s and grasped his hand tightly. ‘I can’t -’ he panted heavily.

Just as the words had left Ianto’s mouth, Jack felt his muscles tighten around him and then suddenly - Ianto’s head thrust back and his body tightened as his orgasm swept through him. Jack held him and just watched the expression of shock on Ianto’s face turn to one of pure delight and satisfaction; his eyes rolled closed and his body slumped forward onto his, jerking a little.

Jack trailed kisses over his neck and shoulders, as he eased him back down settled on to the bed.  Ianto slid his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him close; he panted heavily and clung to Jack, his whole body quivering in delight.

Ianto moaned in delight as Jack reached his own spectacular climax; he pressed soft kisses to the side of Jack’s face and neck. ‘I love you ...’ he whispered breathlessly, not caring that this was the third time he’d told him.

Jack withdrew and collapsed down on top of him. ‘That was amazing …’ he moaned happily.

\---

‘I was going to get married once.’ Ianto told Jack. A few minutes had passed, they were laying curled around each other, still recovering. ‘Things might have been different if I had gone through with it.’ he mused. Ianto knew that he wasn’t one for cheating but would he have been able to resist Jack if he’d been married he wondered. He was glad that he never would have to find out the answer.

‘You were going to marry Liza right?’ Jack asked glancing at him. Ianto just nodded. ‘What happened?’ he asked.

‘Torchwood.’ Ianto replied, but then he stopped. ‘No ...’ he sighed shaking his head a little. ‘For once I can’t blame Torchwood. It is me that’s was wrong, I’ve always known it and I couldn’t marry Liza knowing I could never love her ... not like a husband should love their wife anyway.’ 

Jack kissed Ianto softly. ‘There is nothing wrong with you.’ he told him firmly.

‘I wish I could believe you.’ Ianto sighed.

‘Every word is true.’ Jack said pressing a kiss to Ianto’s lips. ‘So you left her at the altar?’

Ianto closed his eyes. ‘Yes.’ he replied with a slight nod. ‘It was horrible at first, I really hurt her. I’m just glad that she has managed to move on and that she found Francis and now has her boys … it’s helped us to become friends again.’

‘It sounds like she has the perfect life for this time.’ Jack commented. ‘Isn’t that what it’s all about? Marriage? Children?’

Ianto’s eyes flicked open. ‘It’s what everyone seems to want.’ he replied glumly.

‘Do you want that?’ Jack asked.

Ianto sighed. ‘I thought so once.’ he replied. ‘Maybe I still do - one day - but not with Liza, marrying her was just what was expected of me; my parents planned for me to marry her and take over the running of the shop and then to have a son of my own but it was never what I wanted. I’ve known Liza all my life, she’s my best friend but marrying her ... well it just seemed wrong.’

‘She is like a sister to you.’ Jack said. ‘That understandably would make things seem strange.’ he added.

Ianto just nodded; he closed his eyes and he and Jack dozed peacefully for a few moments.  ‘My body is buzzing.’ he chuckled a few moments. ‘Tingling all over.’

Jack’s eyes slid open and he stroked his hand over his stomach. ‘Feels good right?’ he grinned.

‘Very.’ Ianto nodded, sighing with contentment. Jack leant over him, stroked his hairline and kissed him fondly. ‘Jack ...’ Ianto sighed when Jack’s kisses trailed away from his lips, down his chin to his throat. ‘You should rest that shoulder.’ he protested weakly. Jack ignored him and his kisses trailed lower, causing Ianto’s breaths to deepen and his pulse to quicken.

Jack grinned up at Ianto slyly as he stroked the tip of his tongue over his nipple. ‘Have you ever had a woman?’ he asked looking Ianto in the eyes as he repeated the action, feeling Ianto’s body quiver beneath him.

Ianto coloured slightly. ‘Yes.’ he nodded. ‘A few actually.’

‘Oh really? Do tell?’ Jack grinned.

Ianto blushed an even deeper shade of red. ‘I went to a private boy’s school ... we used to sneak over to the girls school across the road after hours and ... well you can guess what we used to get up to.’

Jack nodded slightly. ‘I can imagine.’ he smiled again.

Ianto moaned encouragingly as Jack’s fingers slid down his torso, his lips trailing not far behind. ‘It never felt right.’ Ianto sighed. ‘I just went along with it to fit in with my friends ... they seemed to enjoy it far more than I ever did.’

Jack’s hands slid under Ianto’s knees, he brought them up and then moved between them. Ianto took a deep breath as Jack gathered him in his arms and kissed him deeply. ‘Yan I’ve got to have you again.’ he whispered between kisses. Ianto just nodded quickly – he was just as desperate to be with Jack agan.

\---

‘So -’ Jack said slipping inside of him. Ianto groaned softly but at the same time rolled his hips, encouraging him deeply. ‘How does this compare?’ Jack asked his eyes lingering on Ianto’s as he held still, savouring the feel of being inside Ianto’s tight, willing body.

Ianto let out the breath he had been holding as Jack slowly began to thrust his hips; he gripped Jack’s biceps, bit his bottom lip and moaned encouragingly as Jack picked up the pace. ‘It doesn’t compare Jack ... this is like nothing I’ve ever felt before.’ he panted.

‘Does this feel wrong to you?’ Jack asked leaning down and biting softly on his bottom lip before he drew away.

‘No.’ Ianto replied quickly.

Jack kissed him softly. ‘So why won’t you believe me when I say there is nothing wrong with you?’ he whispered.

Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed, he had no answer. He knew Jack was right.

\---

Once again Ianto found himself in the heat of passion and struggling for breath. ‘Jesus ...’ he muttered arching his back off the bed. ‘Jack that feels incredible!’ he moaned in delight.

Jack gripped Ianto’s hips and thrust faster, his pace messy as he completely lost himself in Ianto. Ianto’s nails dug into the tops of his arms and his stubble grated against his shoulder where his head lay. Jack fucking loved it.

‘Jack.’ Ianto cried. ‘There, right  _there_!’ he moaned as Jack struck that hidden sweet spot inside of him. ‘Christ!’

Jack laughed lightly. ‘Oh I do love the 19th century, you're so polite Ianto Jones.' he grinned.

Ianto coloured a little. ‘What would you have me say?’ he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Jack shook his head. ‘No as you were, it’s quite a turn on.’ he smiled.

\---

Ianto felt like he’d died and gone to heaven – there was no way on he could still be on Earth and feeling this, so completely overridden with pure, unbridled pleasure. He couldn’t think straight, could barely breathe and his body was feeling all sorts of wonderful sensations which he’d never experienced before. ‘Jack ...’ he groaned, a burning sensation building in the pit of his stomach. ‘Jack.’ he gasped.

‘It’s okay.’ Jack whispered kissing him chastely on the lips.

‘Can’t take much more of this.’ Ianto panted as he felt something rise up inside of him and threaten to take over his entire body. ‘I think I’m going to pass out.’

Jack chuckled. ‘You’re not going to pass out.’ he promised.

Ianto felt a swooping sensation wash over him and then it was like a tidal wave had crashed inside of him; he closed his eyes as his whole body spasmed and twitched uncontrollably. Strange guttural noises escaped him and he saw stars behind his closed eyes.

‘Fuck! Ianto!’ Jack cried dropping Ianto down onto the bed and thrusting deep inside of him one final time he came. Ianto moaned with contentment, and sighed with satisfaction as Jack slipped out of him and collapsed down on top of him.

\---

Mindful of squashing Ianto, Jack rolled off him and onto the bed beside him, he lay back and stared up at the ceiling as he tried to gain control over his rapid breathing and racing heart. Ianto glanced over at him. ‘How can something so wrong feel so good?’ he whispered.

Jack glanced over at him, he slid his hand up to his cheek and caressed it. ‘I’ve been to many different times Ianto, all over the universe ... I’m not saying this is accepted everywhere but things change in the future. People … society ... they’re a lot more open minded. This sort of thing isn’t looked down upon, it’s just as much the norm as anything else. Same sex couples get married, have children just the same as here.’

Ianto studied Jack. ‘So it seems I live in the most unfortunate place then.’ he sighed as he settled down beside him.

Jack kissed him softly. ‘I’m afraid so.’

‘No one can ever know about this Jack.’ Ianto said threading his fingers through his. ‘If my family ... if Torchwood ....’ he shook his head, unable to even comprehend how much trouble that would cause. ‘I’ll be killed.’

‘I’ll never let that happen.’ Jack promised, lifting up their joined hands and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. ‘Never.’

Ianto curled against his warm body. ‘Jack ...’ he whispered.

‘Mmm?’ Jack replied.

‘You know I meant what I said don’t you?’ Ianto asked, his eyes flicking open and looking up at him. ‘That I love you?’ he asked.

Jack gazed down at him. ‘I know.’ he replied kissing him softly.

Ianto smiled. ‘Good.’ he said closing his eyes and snuggling up to him.

Jack wound his arms around Ianto and sighed with contentment. 'In my line of work life can sometimes seem lonely.' he whispered. 'Knowing I'll have you beside me ... well the road doesn't seem so lonely anymore.' he smiled down at him.   
  
'It's funny ...' Ianto whispered. 'I could say exactly the same thing.' he said, his hand sliding over Jack’s chest and resting over his heart. Ianto closed his eyes and soon his breaths turned deeper and heavy as he fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

'What happened here?’ Jack asked stroking his fingers down the deep scars he’d discovered on Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto glanced down at the three long scars running down from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. ‘Oh ...’ he mumbled. ‘I got on the wrong side of an alien with some very sharp claws.’

Jack traced the scars lightly with his fingertips. ‘If you stay Torchwood will be the death of you ...’ he whispered. ‘You know that right?’ he asked glancing up at him.

Ianto hummed slightly. ‘I know.’ he nodded. ‘I knew that when I signed up, but back then I didn’t care ... I had all these fancy notions of saving the world, of making a difference. Soon the grim reality set in and I realised I was stuck. No one ever walks free from Torchwood. It’s a life sentence.’

‘Not for you.’ Jack said kissing him quickly. ‘We’ll escape together.’ he smiled positively.

Ianto nodded. ‘If we are to do that we need a plan.’ he replied.

Jack closed his eyes. ‘I know.’ he nodded. ‘But more sleep first.’ he mumbled.

Ianto stroked his fingers through Jack’s hair. ‘Alright ... a few more moments but then we have to get our heads together and figure this out okay? Jack?’ he asked peering down at him only to discover he was sound asleep. Ianto pressed a kiss to his temple. ‘Useless.’ he said with a grin as his own eyes drifted closed.

\----

Ianto woke up suddenly and his heart leapt to his throat when he heard a knock at the door of his father’s shop; he glanced over at Jack who’s had also woken, his eyes wide with fear. ‘Who the hell is that?’ Jack asked.

Ianto scrambled out of bed. ‘I don’t know.’ he said grabbing the bed sheet and wrapped it around himself as he headed to the window and peered out. ‘Who would knock at the door to a closed shop?’ he asked.

‘Shall we ignore it?’ Jack asked sitting up.

Ianto paused and listened to the sound of the tapping at the door – it didn’t sound particularly threatening but it still worried him. ‘I should go and check it out.’

‘No.’ Jack said shaking his head quickly.

‘This is my father’s shop I don’t need to justify my reason for being here.’ Ianto replied as he quickly pulled on his clothes. ‘I’ll go and see who it is and get rid of them, just wait here and be quiet.’ he said crossing the room.

Jack grabbed his coat which lay discarded on the floor and drew out his pocket knife. ‘Take this.’ he said pushing it into Ianto’s hand. ‘Be careful.’

Ianto nodded, took the knife and headed out of the bedroom. Ianto cautiously made his way to the door to the flat and then scooted down the stairs; he crossed the shop floor, stopped outside it and listened carefully. He stumbled back when he heard the tapping again – why wouldn’t they just go away?

Ianto unbolted the door, opened it just a crack and peered out – he was more than surprised to find Liza standing there. ‘Liza what are you doing here?’ he asked pulling her inside and then pushing the door up firmly. ‘You gave us such a fright.’

‘I’m doing you a favour.’ Liza said handing him a basket.

Ianto frowned, set it down on the counter top and peered into it. ‘What is this?’ he asked.

‘Clean sheets for the bed.’ Liza replied. ‘I knew you would be here and that you probably wouldn’t have thought about how to hide the fact you slept here.’

Ianto gazed at her. ‘Thank you, you’re amazing.’ he grinned.

‘There is some food in there for the two of you.’ Liza added. ‘And some clean clothes for Jack ... they’re only some old ones of Francis’s but they should fit him.’

Ianto’s eyes swept over Liza’s. ‘You’re perfect you know that?’ he said brushing a kiss to her cheek. ‘What would I do without you?’

Liza just smiled. ‘I have no idea.’ she laughed. ‘I should go, and you two should clear out of here before you’re found.’  she added. Ianto nodded in agreement. ‘Where will you go?’ Liza asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I’m not sure but we’ll figure something out.’

Liza headed toward the shop door. ‘I’ll see you soon though? Won’t I?’ she asked warily.

Ianto nodded and smiled positively – he didn’t want to tell her the truth, that very soon he would be leaving their planet, their time all together with Jack. Liza was the only person Ianto would regret leaving behind. ‘Liza ...’ he said after he had pulled the door open and let her out. ‘Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for us. We really do appreciate it.’

‘You’re even speaking as if you are a couple now.’ Liza said with slightly raised eyebrows.

Ianto eyes drifted over hers. ‘I love him.’ he told her boldly.  Liza opened her mouth to say something. ‘No don’t. I love him and that is all there is to say.’ Ianto cut across her. ‘You probably don’t understand that and I can’t blame you, but it’s the truth.’

Liza closed her mouth and just nodded. ‘He loves you too, any fool can see that.’ she said. ‘I won’t say anything Ianto, but please be careful.’

Ianto swallowed hard, bid Liza goodnight and then closed the door behind her. Ianto knew there was a chance he might never see Liza again and it was a thought that caused him great pain. Ianto headed back up the flat and let himself back in the bedroom. ‘Liza.’ he said simply.

Jack sank back and sighed with relief. ‘I really thought we had had it there!’ he cried.

Ianto slid back into bed. ‘I might never see her again but I still didn’t tell her how much she means to me. I should have told her ...’ he mumbled sadly.

Jack wound his arms around Ianto and kissed him softly. ‘She knows Ianto.’ he whispered reassuringly.

Ianto nodded slightly. ‘I hope so.’ he replied; he tilted his head up and kissed Jack tenderly. ‘I hope you are in no doubt of how I feel about you?’

Jack grinned. ‘No, definitely not.’ he smiled rolling Ianto onto his back and kissing him deeply.

Ianto’s hands slid down Jack’s back. ‘We shouldn’t ...’ he whispered. ‘We should get out of here.’

‘It’s still early.’ Jack replied trailing his mouth down Ianto’s neck.

Ianto sighed happily. ‘Jack!’ he chuckled.

Jack drew away and grinned down at him. ‘What?’ he smiled deviously.

Ianto stroked his hands down his back. ‘If you like I could ...’ he started to suggest.

Jack shook his head quickly. ‘No I ... just not yet okay?’

Ianto was surprised by the reply. ‘Jack?’ he asked questionably

Jack sighed and moved off Ianto. ‘You’re right we should probably leave here before we get caught.’

Ianto climbed out of bed, burying his disappointment and retrieved the basket Liza had brought over. ‘Here, some clean clothes for you.’ he said digging them out and handing them to Jack.

Jack took them and held them up. ‘Whose are these?’ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘They belonged to Francis.’ Ianto replied. ‘You’re clothes are covered in blood Jack, you need fresh ones.’

Jack wasn’t keen on them but knew Ianto was right and so pulled the clothes on anyway; he headed across the room and peered out of the window. ‘It’s still quiet out, we shouldn’t be spotted.’

‘Where are we going to go Jack?’ Ianto asked as he changed the bed sheets.

Jack sighed and shook his head. ‘I don’t know.’ he mumbled.

Ianto crossed the room; he slid his arms around Jack’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ‘You look good dressed like this.’ he told him, his hands slipping down the fabric of his shirt.

Jack smiled slightly, he laid his hand over Ianto and grasped it tightly. Ianto noticed he seemed a little sad and asked him why. ‘I just want to get away from here ... I want to be a free man again.’ Jack told him.

‘We’ll be out of here soon.’ Ianto smiled encouragingly.

‘Are you sure you can leave everything you have here behind?’ Jack asked studying him. ‘I don’t want to tear you away from your friends ... your family.’

Ianto sighed. ‘Liza is my only real friend but she has her life and that will continue without me ... as for my parents ... well we are hardly what you would call close. I just want to be with you Jack.’

Jack smiled slightly; he slid his hand through Ianto’s and clasped it tightly. ‘I was born in the 51st century.’ Jack told him, Ianto was the first person he'd wanted to share his past with. ‘A human colony on an alien world, a territory called The Boeshane Peninsular.’

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘I wish I could see your home.’

Jack sighed deeply. ‘I would love to take you Ianto but there isn’t much to see anymore.’

‘Why? What happened?’ Ianto asked noticing the sadness in Jack’s eyes.

‘When I was 13 we were attacked – invaded. Only a few of us got away. I lost my father and brother.’ Jack told him as he sat down one the bed next to Ianto.

‘Oh Jack I’m so sorry!’ Ianto cried clutching his hand tightly.

‘My mother and I escaped.’ Jack continued. ‘We found refuge on a neighbouring hospitable planet but she died only a few years afterwards. I was orphaned at 15, got myself into all sorts of trouble whilst I was moved from home to home but then a kind woman took me in and looked after me like I was her own. She had a son ... Milo ... he was in his 20s, a Time Agent ... utterly gorgeous and completely cool so of course I developed a huge crush on him.’

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘I can understand that! You Time Agents have a way of sweeping people of their feet!"

‘I looked up to Milo, idolised him and set my heart on joining the Time Agency. I enlisted when I was 18 ... been with them ever since.’

Ianto studied Jack. ‘Exactly how old are you?’ he asked.

Jack grinned. ‘Why how old do you think I am?’ he chuckled.

Ianto shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’ he blushed. ‘Doesn’t matter does it? Wouldn’t change anything but I’m interested to know.’

‘I’m 29.’ Jack replied.

‘How many different worlds have you been too Jack?’ Ianto asked. ‘What were they like?’

Jack smiled happily as he thought of everywhere he’d been ... all the different planets and the different times. ‘I’ve lost count and you’ll soon see what they are like for yourself. I want you to be my partner, many Time Agents work as a pair I’ve had a few in the past but have never been able to put up with them before!’ he laughed.

‘And me?’ Ianto asked. ‘Do you think you’ll be able to put up with me?’

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto’s lips. ‘Of course.’ he smiled.

Ianto wound his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him back. ‘So what happened before?’ he asked drawing back and stroking the back of his neck softly. ‘Why did you pull away? Did I say something wrong?’

Jack sighed. ‘It’s complicated Ianto, and it’s not that I don’t want you to because I do but ... you can’t. Not right now.’ Ianto’s eyebrow rose but he nodded all the same; just as he turned away Jack grasped his hand. ‘I’ll explain things to you I promise but not right now eh? We’ve got more important things to concentrate on first.’

Ianto nodded. ‘You’re right.’


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto took a deep breath as he dialled Violet’s number; Jack, who was sitting beside him, took his hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of his fingers. Ianto glanced at him and smiled reassuringly. ‘Violet it’s Ianto.’ he said when the call was answered. ‘I’ve had a tip off about Harkness.’

 

Jack slid off the bed and began to pace the small room; he listened carefully to Ianto, praying that Viiolet and the rest of Ianto’s team would take the bait. Jack held his breath as he waited. Ianto instructed his team to search the woods to the east of the city. Jack glanced at Ianto anxiously but couldn’t tell from his expression if Violet was buying it or not.

 

‘No don’t wait for me.’ Ianto said. ‘Go on ahead and I will catch up with you up.’ he told Violet. ‘We don’t want to risk losing him like last time.’ he said glancing up at Jack, a small smile crossing his lips. Feeling reassured, Jack sank back down on the bed and lay back. When Ianto had finished the call he sat down beside him. ‘They bought it.’ he smiled triumphantly.

 

Jack sighed with relief; he turned onto his side and his eyes fell on Ianto’s. ‘Thank you.’ he said. ‘You’ve done so much for me, how am I ever going to repay you?’ he asked.

 

Ianto took Jack’s hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm. ‘Taking me to all those wonderful places you have told me all about, that will be more than enough.’ he smiled.

 

Jack smiled back. ‘I can’t wait to show you Ianto! There is just so much out there, places you couldn’t even dream of!'

 

A shiver of excitement ran down Ianto’s spine but he knew that it wasn’t the thought of travelling the stars that caused this but rather knowing that he was going to be travelling them with Jack. ‘Well we won’t be going anywhere without your wrist band or that dragon, so I should get going.’ Ianto said slipping off the bed. ‘Come on, you need to get out of here too. You will be safe for a while they are out of town but keep your head down okay? They still have a reward out for any information on you.’ he reminded him.

 

Jack nodded. ‘I’ll work on finding somewhere safe for us to stay tonight.’ he told Ianto as they gathered up their belongings and made their way out of the flat down to the shop below.

 

It was still the early hours of the morning and so the street outside the shop was quiet. Ianto locked up and then he and Jack set off, sticking to the back streets. In a shadowy doorway a few metres from the shop they shared a kiss goodbye before going their separate ways.

 

Jack stood in the doorway and watched Ianto set off in the direction of the Torchwood hub; he waited until Ianto had disappeared from sight hoping that there would be no complications and they would be soon reunited.

 

\----

 

When Ianto reached the hub he was pleased to find it empty; not wanting to waste any time he headed straight for Violet’s workstation and gathered up all of Jack’s belongings that lay littered across her desk; then he quickly moved to Edwin and Henry’s stations and did the same. After that Ianto collected all the paperwork relating to the various objects, planning on disposing of them. Soon Ianto had all of the things Jack had asked him specifically to fetch aside of course from the wrist band which was still securely strapped around Edwin’s wrist. Ianto piled Jack’s things into a box whilst racking his brains and trying to think of a way to achieve the impossible task of getting the wrist band from Edwin. Once his team returned to the hub and discovered all of Jack’s belongings were gone Edwin was going to be even more protective of the wrist band.

 

Ianto left the hub with the box and headed back into the centre of town; he scanned the busy high street and spotted Liza just where she said she would be – in front of the Rose and Crown Inn. Ianto headed over to her. ‘Thank you for agreeing to do this.’ he said as Liza handed him a letter which she had hidden in the basket of bread she had balanced on one hip.

 

‘It’s okay.’ Liza replied, her eyes remaining fixed on her two sons that were chasing a flock of chickens up ahead of her. ‘Boys!’ she yelled as they strayed a little too far from her.

 

‘Liza I just want you to know that if things go wrong ...’ Ianto started to say, knowing he had to take this opportunity while he had it. ‘If I ... well if I’m killed ...’

 

‘Don’t say that!’ Liza cried horrified.

 

Ianto swallowed hard, he laid his hand over Liza’s which grasped her basket firmly. ‘I just want you to know that I love you, you’re the sister I never had and ... oh please don’t cry Liza.’ he begged, tears welling up in his own eyes.

 

Liza sniffed hard trying to prevent the tears from falling. ‘You’re talking like I’m never going to see you again.’ she mumbled.

 

Ianto glanced away, breaking eye contact with her. ‘Either way I won’t. If I live, I’m leaving with Jack.’ he told her. ‘I have to be with him, I love him, you understand right?’ he asked.

 

Liza gazed at her two sons as she thought for a few moments, her eyes then shifted to Ianto’s. ‘I understand.’ she nodded. ‘Where will you go?’ she asked.

 

Ianto gazed up at the sky and thought about all the different worlds out there. ‘I don’t know yet.’ he said with a smile. When his eyes returned to Liza’s, Ianto could see how worried she was. He glanced around, wishing he could hug Liza but they were standing in a busy public place and tongues would wag. The last thing he wanted was to get her into trouble with Francis. Ianto gave her hand a tight squeeze out of eyesight of any passers-by. ‘I’m sorry about everything that happened between us in the past, I should have been more upfront with you about the marriage.’

 

‘It’s okay Ianto.’ Liza said shaking her head. ‘I always knew you weren’t sure ... but I never talked to you properly about it, I never gave you the chance to back out and that wasn’t fair.’

 

‘You would have been the perfect wife Liza, but I would not have made a good husband for you.’ Ianto told her.

 

Liza smiled sadly. ‘I guess we’ll never know.’ she sighed wistfully. ‘You will come and say goodbye properly before you leave won’t you?’ she asked.

 

Ianto’s eyes swept over her hopeful, tear-filled ones and he nodded despite knowing it was very unlikely that he would get to visit her before leaving. ‘Of course.’ he nodded.

 

Liza wiped her tears away with her fingertip. ‘I have to go and so do you - Jack’s waiting. Good luck Ianto.’ she smiled before gathering up her sons and heading through the market.

 

Ianto unfolded the piece of paper and read the little note Jack had written, telling him where there new safe house was. Ianto tore the note up into small pieces once he had memorised the name of the house and then tossed them in a nearby fire belonging to the blacksmiths; he then picked up the box and then headed off.

 

\----

 

‘So it isn’t dangerous?’ Ianto asked turning the device over and over in his hands; he was currently lying half-dressed on an enormous four poster bed in a rather grand town house. It was the most luxurious place he had ever set eyes on and knew whoever owned it must be immensely rich; at present the house was devoid of staff and residents and so it was the perfect hideout for them.

 

Littered across the bed was not only a mixture of Jack and Ianto’s clothes but also the contents of the box which the two of them were currently sorting through; the paperwork Ianto had collected was crackling away merrily in the fireplace.  

 

Jack glanced over at the object Ianto was holding in his hand. ‘No it’s not dangerous.’ he told him.

 

‘What does it do if it’s not a weapon then?’ Ianto asked turning the device over and over in his hands. Edwin and Violet had worked hard on trying to decipher what the object was but neither of them had managed to work it out.

 

‘It’s a shrink ray.’ Jack replied with a yawn as he lounged back on the bed. ‘How else did you think I was going to capture a dragon alive?’ he asked with a small smirk.

 

Ianto’s eyes darted over his. ‘It can shrink things?’ he asked. ‘Anything?’

 

‘Yep.’ Jack smiled. ‘Here I’ll show you.’ he said taking the device out of his hands. ‘There are various settings depending on how much you want to shrink the object by.’ he said pointing the device at large wooden chest at the foot of the bed and pressed button. Ianto’s eyes grew wide at the site of the chest which shrank down in size until it was no bigger than a matchbox.

 

Jack laughed lightly as Ianto scrambled off the bed and ran over to the chest. ‘It’s still exactly the same ... only small ...’ he breathed in astonishment as he picked it up and studied it.

 

Jack twirled the device over and over in his hands and grinned at Ianto. ‘Want to make it bigger?’ he asked. Ianto nodded eagerly, he set down the chest and leapt back onto the bed beside Jack; he took the device gingerly out of his hand. Jack leant in close, making Ianto’s heat flutter. ‘Press that little green on there.’ he said. ‘That will return it to its original size.’

 

Ianto aimed the device at the chest and pressed the button, within seconds the chest was standing there like it had never changed at all. Ianto shook his head. ‘Amazing ... absolutely amazing!’

 

‘You thought it was a weapon?’ Jack asked with an amused smile as he sank back on the bed.

 

Ianto snuggled up beside him and nodded slightly. ‘We thought it was some sort of disintegrator.’ he replied.

 

‘Probably best not to correct the rest of your team then eh?’ Jack smiled as he stroked his fingers through Ianto’s hair.

 

‘I won’t.’ Ianto promised laying his head on Jack’s chest and closing his eyes.

 

Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. ‘You can sleep if you want to, it’s okay the door is locked.’ Jack told him. ‘I’ll keep watch.’

 

Ianto glanced up him. ‘I should go really ... they’ll be wondering where I am.’ he said thinking about his team who were still searching the woods for Jack.

 

‘Stay?’ Jack coaxed. Ianto couldn’t resist, the bed was warm and cosy and the company wasn’t so bad either. Jack pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and another lower down his jaw. ‘Stay ... ?’ he asked again.

 

Ianto hummed happily as Jack’s lips trailed lower. Jack kicked away all the objects that littered the bed; their kisses deepened and their hands started to wander, tugging and pulling at the little clothes that remained impatiently.

 

Ianto rolled Jack onto his back and kissed him deeply; Ianto pulled away from the kiss and his lips moved down Jack’s strong jaw to his neck. His kisses slowly inched down Jack’s chest following his hands which stroked lower. Jack wriggled with excitement when he felt Ianto’s warm breath tickle the top of his hips. ‘Yan ...’ he breathed knowing that he couldn’t let himself get carried away, but Ianto was too engrossed in what he was doing to hear him. ‘Yan ...’ Jack protested weakly. ‘Not yet.’ he said, moaning despite himself. 

 

Ianto paused, a little suprised that Jack wanted him to stop. ‘What is it?’ he asked confused.

 

Jack’s eyes rested on his. ‘I want to, God I want to but -’ he swallowed. 'There something you need to know first.'

 

Ianto’s eyes snapped away from Jack’s toward the window when he heard explosions and screams from the street outside. ‘What the hell was that?!’ he cried scrambling quickly off the bed and rushing over to the window; he pulled open the curtains and then stumbled back in horror as a fireball ripped past the window. ‘Jack!’ he cried, his eyes widening with shock as a large black-winged beast shot past the window. ‘The dragon! It’s here!’

 

Jack dived out of the bed and ran to the window; the two looked on, completely stunned as the dragon flew down the high street which was full of smoke and several buildings were on fire. ‘Liza is down there!’ Ianto cried rushing over to the bed and grabbing his clothes. ‘My parents.’ he said hastily grabbing clothes from the floor.

 

‘We’ll find them don’t worry.’ Jack said dressing hastily; he grabbed his shrink ray and pocketed it. ‘Come on.’ he said taking Ianto’s hand and dashing out of the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

The dragon’s attack had thrown the town into complete chaos; crowds of screaming, terrified people ran in all directions, pushing and shoving each other as they struggled to flee from the dragon which circled the air above them. Thick smoke billowed from the burning buildings, animals ran wild and goods from the upturned market stalls littered the streets.

 

‘JACK!’ Ianto called desperately, causing him to choke on the smoke. ‘JACK!’ he called again. Ianto stopped and span around searching for him in the crowd. Ianto’s eyes were streaming and he was being jostled by the crowd but he did not let this deter him – he had to find Jack. They’d left the house together but had become separated when another blast of dragon fire had set alight to the building beside them. Panic had caused the crowd to diverge and the two of them had been swept apart in opposite directions.

 

Ianto knew that Jack had his shrink ray and so was likely to have gone after the dragon; he scanned the sky and spotted the beast which had now settled on the rooftop of a nearby church. Ianto hurried toward the church calling Jack’s name; he stopped outside and peered up at the dragon anxiously – it seems to be surveying the town, almost admiring its own handy work.

 

Just then the church doors flew open and a figure ran out; Ianto’s heart leapt but then sank when he realised it wasn’t Jack but a young woman instead. ‘Sir!’ The woman called to Ianto. ‘I need your help please!’

 

Ianto shook his head. ‘I’m sorry, there is someone I need to find.’

 

‘But the baby is coming now!’ The woman shouted after him desperately.

 

Ianto stopped in his tracks and span around. ‘Baby?’ he asked his heart leaping into his throat. Surely not - it couldn't be, could it?

 

‘Please.’ The woman cried, turning and rushing back into the church.

 

Ianto hurried after her and made his way down the aisle between the pews. ‘Liza!’ he cried crouching down beside her. Liza was as pale as a sheet, covered in sweat and panting heavily.

 

‘We need a doctor.’ The woman said to Ianto.

 

Ianto’s heart started to race – he knew most of the townspeople would have fled by now and even if they found a doctor the chance of them being willing to come to the church currently playing host to an enormous fire-breathing dragon was slim. ‘Go. Find someone. Anyone. She’s my friend I’ll stay with her.’ he said to woman who immediately nodded and rushed out of the church. Ianto watched her go wondering if she would actually try and find help or just flee the city along with everyone else.

 

‘Ianto!’ Liza cried in agony.

 

‘It’s okay I’m here now.’ Ianto said sweeping back Liza’s dark hair. ‘Everything is going to be okay, I’m not going to leave you I promise.’ he told her.

 

‘Ianto.’ Liza panted, gripping his hand tightly. ‘Where are my boys?’ she asked. The last thing she could remember was being in the churchyard laying flowers on sisters grave when the dragon had attacked.

 

Ianto shook his head. ‘I don’t know but we’ll find them. Don’t worry we’ll find them.’ he reassured her.

 

‘I can’t have this baby, not now, not here.’ Liza said glancing around the abandoned church.

 

‘I’m afraid you haven’t got much choice.’ Ianto told her. ‘Liza!’ he cried as she doubled over in pain, gripping his hand so tightly Ianto thought it was about to break. Liza screamed as another contraction hit and Ianto just felt completely useless – he had no idea what to do.

 

Liza panted heavily as the contraction subsided and her grip on Ianto’s hand relaxed a little. ‘Ianto ...’ she mumbled. ‘I don’t think I can do this.’

 

‘Yes you can.’ Ianto said firmly. ‘You are the bravest, strongest woman I know.’ he told her.

 

‘I want Francis, I want my boys.’ Liza said tears streaming down her face.

 

Ianto looked up when the church doors opened. ‘Jack!’ he cried with relief as he watched him race down the aisle toward them with one of Liza’s son’s in his arms and the other at his side. The woman who Ianto had sent for help hovered anxiously in the doorway before disappearing again – Ianto didn’t blame her for fleeing and was just grateful she had found help, most of all in the form of Jack. ‘I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my life.’ he said wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck.

Jack sank down onto his knees. ‘Are you okay? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Did you find your parents?’ he asked.

 

‘I’m fine.’ Ianto said kissing him reassuringly. ‘My parent’s house was empty, the shop too. I just hope they got out of town in time.’  

Jack’s eyes ran all over Ianto and he was relieved to find him unharmed. ‘I’m sure they did.’ he said reassuringly. ‘And you certainly found Liza didn’t you?’ he said turning to her. ‘Right Liza, how are we doing there?’ he asked.

 

‘Brilliant. Bloody brilliant.’ Liza muttered. ‘What kind of a question is that?!’ she snapped reaching out and swatting Jack’s arm rather hard.

 

Jack just laughed. ‘How far apart are the contractions?’ he asked, but before she could answer she suddenly she let out another scream and Ianto cried out in equal agony as she gripped his hand tightly again. ‘Okay seems like we’re pretty close.’ Jack said to Ianto who just stared at him blankly – he had no idea! ‘I’m going to take a quick look is that okay?’ Jack asked Liza.

 

‘Yes whatever just get this baby out of me.’ Liza growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Ianto’s eyes widened as Jack lifted Liza’s skirts; he blushed heavily and averted his eyes. Jack pushed her skirts up above her knees. ‘You’re nearly there, I can see the head.’ he told her. ‘Ianto!’ he laughed noticing that Ianto was facing the other way, but he was soon distracted as by the arrival of another contraction. ‘Okay Liza nice steady breaths.’ Jack instructed.  ‘Yan I need you to go and find something clean to wrap the baby in, and take the boys outback with you.’ he instructed.

 

Ianto nodded; he pressed a quick kiss to Liza’s forehead. ‘I’ll be back soon.’ he said heading off into the backroom of the church with her two sons in tow.

 

‘You’re doing well.’ Jack told Liza as he took her hand. ‘Right when the next contraction comes I need you to push okay?’

 

Liza shook her head. ‘I can’t, I’m tired Jack.’ she mumbled.

 

‘I know but it will be over soon and you’ll be holding your baby in your arms.’ Jack told her. ‘That’s what you want right?’ he asked. Liza nodded wearily. ‘Well then let’s do this then.’ Jack told her. Liza gazed nodded determinedly. ‘Good girl.’ Jack grinned at her. ‘Here take my hand, squeeze as hard as you like - I’m not a wimp like Ianto.’

 

Liza chuckled but mid-laugh she sucked in a deep breath. ‘Jack!’ she cried.

 

‘Okay nice big push.’ Jack said gritted his teeth as Liza’s hand clamped around his like vice. ‘That’s it keep going.’ he encouraged. ‘You’re almost there.’

 

Jack peered over and saw Ianto standing in the refectory doorway. ‘Ianto come on!’ Jack called holding out his hands for the clean linen he was holding. Ianto rushed over and knelt down on the floor. ‘Okay get ready.’ Jack told him. ‘Right Liza one more big push - come on girl you can do this!’ he encouraged.

 

Liza groaned. ‘No Jack I can’t.’ she said shaking her head.

 

‘Yes you can.’ Jack told her. ‘Come on Liza, one more and you’ve done it.’

 

Liza took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Ianto held his breath and a few moments later his eyes filled with tears at the sound of a newborn baby crying. ‘That’s it that’s it!’ Jack cried happily. Ianto eyes opened and he watched as Jack drew a small silver object out his pocket; it was a lazer which Jack used to cut the cord. Jack lifted the baby up into his arms. ‘You’ve got a boy, a perfect boy.’ he grinned. Jack quickly wrapped the crying baby up and then laid him in Liza’s waiting arms.

 

Ianto gazed at Jack, he loved him more in that moment than he’d ever known – he had stayed cool, calm and collected and had delivered Liza’s baby safely like it was the easiest thing in the world. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack. ‘I love you.’ he said, tears dripping down his face. ‘I love you so much.’

 

Tears also streamed down Liza’s face. ‘Thank you, thank you.’ she said not taking her eyes off her son.

 

Jack was about to reply but his eyes snapped up to the roof when he heard the roar of the dragon. ‘You need to stay here where it’s safe.’ Jack told her. ‘You too Ianto.’

 

‘Where are you going?’ Ianto asked his eyes widening in alarm. ‘Not out there surely?’ he exclaimed.

 

Jack drew out his shrink ray. ‘I have to capture the dragon before it causes anymore damage.’ he said. ‘You’ll all be safer if you stay here rather than risk going anywhere.’

 

‘I’m coming with you.’ Ianto said firmly.

 

‘You need to stay here with Liza and the boys.’ Jack told him and with that he got up and made his way out of the church. Ianto stared after him – he was torn between staying with Liza and following Jack.

 

‘Go.’ Liza said watching Ianto’s anxious face. ‘Go on go.’

 

Ianto glanced over at her. ‘Will you be okay?’ he asked.

 

Liza nodded, she cradled her baby in her arms. ‘I’ll stay here until its over.’ she said. ‘I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.’ she said smiling at her two sons who hovered in the doorway; she gestured them over with her hand and the two boys raced across the church eager to see their baby brother.

 

Ianto dithered for a few moments. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked.

 

Liza nodded. ‘Go – go after him, he’ll need your help.’ she encouraged.

 

Ianto pressed a kiss to Liza’s cheek. ‘He’s beautiful.’ he said stroking the baby’s cheek. ‘Keep safe.’

 

Liza nodded. ‘You too.’

 

‘I’ll be back for you as soon as this is over.’ Ianto called over his shoulder to her as he raced out of the church.

 

Liza watched him go, she cuddled her sons close as they cowered at the sound of another mighty roar from the dragon. ‘It’s okay ...’ she whispered soothingly to them. ‘Your Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack are going to save the day.’ she smiled at them, hoping that her words would become truth.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto stepped out of the church and peered up at the rooftop; he wasn’t surprised to find that the dragon was no longer sitting on the roof. Ianto span around, searching for Jack. He spotted halfway across the graveyard and raced after him. ‘Yan go back inside.’ Jack urged when Ianto caught up with him.

Ianto shook his head. ‘No I’m staying with you.’ he replied stubbornly. ‘Don’t bother arguing with me over it, I’m not going not changing my mind.’ 

Jack was about to argue but pulled Ianto down to the ground as the dragon swooped overhead screeching and breathing fire. ‘Something has got it riled up that’s for sure.’ he said to Ianto as they both looked up, peering through the long grass. ‘I can’t believe it would just attack the city like this, it was living peacefully all this time ... what’s changed?’ he asked.

Ianto eyes grew wide. ‘Oh Jack how could I have been so stupid?!’ he cried.

‘What?’ Jack asked with a frown as they both scrambled up off the ground.

‘I sent them east, into the woods - right into the dragon’s path.’ Ianto told him. ‘It’s them – my team – I just know it.’

‘You think they did something to it?’ Jack asked peering up at the dragon – something had sent it into a wild fury that was for sure.

Ianto studied the creature and noticed that it was having difficulty flying. ‘Look at its left wing!’ he said pointing.

Jack’s eyes darted over the wing which it noticed was torn. ‘What did they do to you eh?’ he breathed feeling sorry for the distressed creature.

‘Jack it’s still dangerous.’ Ianto warned him knowing that having sympathy for the creature could cost them their lives. ‘We need to act fast.’

Jack drew out his shrink ray and fiddled with the settings for a moment or two. ‘Right it’s ready, I just need to get close enough to get it in range.’ he said climbing up and marching across the graveyard toward the creature which had landed rather clumsily on the outskirts of woodland to the west of the church.

The dragon suddenly turned and spotted Jack; it screeched at him before opening its mouth. ‘Jack!’ Ianto cried tugging him down behind a large gravestone as a fireball ripped past them.

‘Bloody hell!’ Jack mumbled under his breath; he glanced out from behind the gravestone and noticed the dragon was attempting to take to the air once more. ‘Stay here.’ he told Ianto.

‘No, look I’ll distract it while you get close enough to zap it with that thing.’ Ianto said nodding toward the shrink ray Jack was still holding. Jack glanced at Ianto worriedly, the idea could possibly work but he didn’t like the idea of Ianto putting himself literally in the line of fire. ‘Come on Jack.’ Ianto urged glancing at the dragon which was trying to take off but struggling with its damaged wing. ‘We can’t let it escape.’

Jack’s eyes ran over Ianto’s. ‘Alright.’ he relented. ‘Just be careful.’ he said giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Ianto pressed a quick kiss to Jack’s lips before heading out behind the gravestone; he headed across the graveyard in front of the dragon’s direct line of sight. The dragon screeched as it spotted Ianto and turned toward him; it flapped its enormous, black wings but still could not take off. Ianto saw the full extent of the damage the creature was suffering from - three large holes in the membrane of its left wing and what looked like a broken bone too. Despite its injuries the dragon was not prepared to back down and stepped toward Ianto. Ianto knew he should run but still he stood, his feet frozen to the ground, staring at the creature. 

Jack scrambled out from behind the gravestone; he pointed his shrink ray at the beast which opened its huge jaws – preparing another fireball aimed right at Ianto. ‘IANTO RUN!’ Jack shouted as he sped across the graveyard, needing to get close enough as in order for the device to work he couldn’t be more than a few feet from the dragon.

Ianto’s eyes grew wide with fear as the beasts jaws parted showing its enormous razor sharp teeth. Ianto saw a bright spark form in the back of the dragon’s mouth which began to grow but still Ianto couldn’t seem to move. A blast of fire suddenly erupted from the dragon’s mouth; Ianto heard Jack scream his name just before everything went black and he fell heavily to the ground his head striking something hard and cold.

Jack pressed a button on the device, a bright band of light surrounded the dragon and slowly it shrank before his eyes. Jack pulled a glass jar out of his coat pocket and trapped the creature, securing the top before it could escape. Jack’s eyes then darted to the spot where Ianto had been stood but he was gone. Jack looked up to see him propped up against a gravestone, a man squatting in front of him – examining a cut on his head. ‘Ianto!’ he breathed rushing over but he stopped dead when he was suddenly surrounded by horses. Jack looked up to see the Violet and Henry staring down at him from their black stallions; he looked over to Ianto and saw the man crouched in front of him was his teammate Edwin.

Jack’s heart immediately sank.

They’d been found.

\----

‘What happened?’ Ianto mumbled struggling as he pulled himself up off the ground.

‘You hit your head when I pushed you down, sorry but it was better than being burned to death.’ Edwin replied helping Ianto up. ‘What the hell were you doing just standing there, that thing could have killed you!’

‘I was ...’ Ianto frowned and then his heart suddenly leapt, he looked up and saw that the rest of his teammates had Jack captured; he was down on his knees between their horses, a leather strap around his neck and his hands bound behind his back.  ‘Jack!’ he cried rushing toward him.

Violet jumped down from her horse and pushed Ianto away from Jack. ‘You.’ she growled staring at Ianto. ‘What were you doing here with him?’ she asked.

Henry climbed down from his horse and stood in front of Ianto, surveying him suspiciously. ‘Ianto what is going on?’ he asked, his hands on his hips.

Jack’s eyes met Ianto’s; he silently tried to plead with him not to reveal the truth, to keep his mouth shut otherwise they would both be killed. Ianto glanced away from Jack to his teammates. ‘I was tailing him when the dragon attacked the city.’ he explained. 

‘We found the dragon in the forest.’ Edwin told Ianto.

‘Shame it got away and did all this damage before we could finish it off.’ Henry added fishing the jar containing the dragon out of Jack’s pocket. ‘How did you do this?’ he asked Jack.

‘Not going to talk?’ Violet sneered at Jack. ‘Don’t worry I’ll soon loosen your tongue.’

Ianto sucked in a quick breath and his eyes darted fearfully over Jack’s. 

‘Let’s get him back to the hub.’ Henry said; he turned and crouched down in front of Jack. Ianto watched as Henry slid his fingers under Jack’s chin and lifted his head up so their eyes met. Ianto winced when he noticed the large bruise forming around Jack’s left eye. ‘We’ve finally caught up with you.’ Henry grinned at Jack. ‘I knew it wouldn’t take long.’

‘You can ride with me.’ Edwin said to Ianto as he climbed up onto his horse.

Ianto swallowed hard; he glanced at Jack. ‘What about him?’ he asked trying to sound cold.

‘He can walk or be dragged, either way I don’t care.’ Henry said taking hold of the leather strap around Jack’s neck and attaching it to his horse’s reins. Ianto eyes stung with tears, but he tried to keep his expression neutral as he climbed up behind Edwin.

Violet laughed as they set off together. ‘Look at him.’ she grinned as Jack was forced into walking alongside Henry’s horse. ‘Just like a dog.’

Ianto had to bite his tongue – he wanted to slap the silly smirk right off Violet’s face. Instead Ianto gazed down at Jack who was making some strange facial expression at him. Ianto frowned, watching as Jack eyes shifted to one side and he tilted his head. Ianto shook his head slightly – not understanding. Jack repeated the action several times until Ianto realised that he was gesturing toward his top pocket.

Ianto glanced at Henry, Violet and Edwin who were all concentrating on guiding their horses through the woods toward the hub. Ianto took a deep breath before sliding his arm down the side of the horse and into Jack’s top pocket; his fingers closed around a small cold object which he drew out quickly. Ianto’s eyes widened with delight when he realised what the object was – the lazer pen.

Jack’s eyes rested on Ianto’s and a small smile crossed his lips. Ianto grinned back, his hand slid back down the side of the horse and he quickly used the lazer to tear through the bindings around Jack’s wrists. Ianto then placed the pen in Jack’s hands. Jack used it to free himself from the strap around his neck.

Just then Henry glanced down at spotted what Jack was doing; he pulled his horse up sharp and then drew out his gun. ‘JACK RUN!’ Ianto cried diving off Edwin’s horse onto Henry’s and pulling at his arms. Henry fired the gun several times in Jack’s direction as he fled whilst Ianto tried to wrestle it out of his hands.

Henry pulled Ianto’s hands off him and threw him down onto the ground; Ianto rolled into a ball and covered his head as horse’s hooves surrounded him, pounding down all around him dangerously as the horses bucked in alarm. ‘After him!’ Henry roared at Edwin before turning his horse sharply and setting off after Jack himself.

Ianto uncurled and scrambled up off the floor; he drew out his own gun and fired rapidly at Edwin and Henry as they charged after Jack who fled into the woods. ‘Oh no you don’t!’ Violet cried kicking out from her horse and striking Ianto in the chest with her boot. Ianto fell to the ground; Violet dived off her horse and snatched the gun out of his hand. ‘Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.’ she hissed.

Ianto stared up at her defiantly. ‘Do what you want with me.’ he barked back at her – all he cared about was Jack’s escape.

Violet tossed aside the gun and drew out a rope from her saddle bag; she pulled Ianto off the ground and quickly tied his wrists behind his back. Violet grabbed the horse’s reins and then picked up the gun once more; she pushed the barrel into Ianto’s shoulder. ‘Start walking.’ she instructed.

Ianto did as he was told as started to walk – they weren’t far from the Torchwood hub now and he shivered at the thought of what would await him there.


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto thought only of Jack as he was directed down into the very depths of the Torchwood hub; he stepped into the cell without a fight and just sighed deeply when the door was locked behind him. Ianto leant against the cold glass; he closed his eyes and just prayed that Jack had managed to escape.

Violet paced the walkway down the middle of the block of cells. ‘At the back of my mind I suspected that you were up to something; I wish I had listened to myself now.’ she said to Ianto. ‘Trust my instincts, that’s what I’ve always done, but I didn’t want to believe you would betray us.’

Ianto said nothing; he slid down the glass and sat in the corner of the cell. Violet stopped in front of Ianto’s cell. ‘So how long have you been slipping him information?’ she asked. ‘What has he been giving you in return? Money?’

Ianto just smiled to himself, wondering what Violet would say if he told her the real truth.

‘You might as well tell me Jones.’ Violet hissed, her face an inch from the glass Ianto was sitting behind. ‘I’ll get it out of you one way or another.’

Ianto didn’t say a word, he just looked up and fixed Violet with a defiant stare.

Violet smiled back at him ‘I wonder if your parent’s managed to get out of town, Liza and her family too.’ she mused. ‘It would be a shame if something happened to them after surviving a dragon attack.’ she added with a casual sigh.

Ianto gritted his teeth together. ‘Leave them out of this.’ he muttered, he didn’t know why he was surprised that she would stoop that low – the woman was just evil.

‘Talk and I will.’ Violet replied simply.

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but scrambled up off the floor when the door to the cell block opened and Jack was dragged inside. ‘Jack!’ Ianto cried laying his hands on the glass. ‘What have you done to him?’ he cried in outrage as Henry and Edwin carried Jack’s unconscious body into the cell block. ‘What did you do?!’

‘Relax Jones he’s not dead. Not yet anyway.’ Henry said with a sinister curl of his lips as they threw Jack’s body into the cell opposite Ianto’s. ‘We’ve got bigger plans for him first.’

Ianto watched as Jack’s head struck the cold concrete floor of the cell and his body crumpled into a heap; he looked Henry in the eyes. ‘Please, believe me - he’s not dangerous.’ he told him. ‘He is no threat to us, he captured the dragon doesn’t that prove anything?’ Ianto asked. ‘Please just let him go.’ he begged. ‘Do what you want with me, but let him go.’

‘Let him go?!’ Henry laughed. ‘Don’t be fool! We’ve finally got our hands on him, no thanks to you, and you want us to let him go?’ he scoffed.

Ianto covered his face with his hands and sighed with frustration. ‘You don’t know him, he came to capture the dragon.’ he snapped. ‘He isn’t a threat, you’ve got him all wrong!’

‘He probably let the dragon lose in the first place.’ Henry replied drawing the glass jar containing the beast out of his pocket. ‘Captured it again to set himself up as some sort of hero.’ he said holding the jar up to the light and studying the miniature dragon.

‘No.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘That’s not true. You’re just twisting everything; he’s a good man.’ he enthused. ‘Please just listen to me.’

Henry sighed and shook his head. ‘You two, upstairs now.’ he told Violet and Edwin. ‘We need to decide what to do with them.’

‘Sir.’ Edwin and Violet nodded.

Ianto watched as his former teammates left the cells, his eyes glued to the band secured tightly around Edwin’s wrist - he knew that it was now their only salvation. Tears of frustration ran down his face when the cell door banged closed; he peered across to Jack’s cell. ‘Jack?’ he called. ‘Jack wake up, we need to get out of here. Please Jack.’ he begged but it was no use – Jack was out cold.

\----

Ianto looked up as the cell door opened several hours later; he had been beginning to think his team had forgotten about him. Violet marched down the walkway and stopped outside Ianto’s cell. ‘Well I never expected you to be my first test subject.’ she said, her hands on her hips.

Ianto gazed up at her. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked, swallowing hard.

‘Up.’ Violet commanded.  

Ianto scrambled up off the floor. ‘Where are you taking me?’ he asked nervously.

‘To the interview room.’ Violet said drawing out her gun.

Ianto eyes ran over her finger that rested on the trigger. ‘That’s not needed. I’ll go willingly.’

‘Good.’ Violet smiled opening the cell door and gesturing for him to leave, the gun still held firmly in her hand.

Ianto headed out of his cell, taking backward glanced at Jack who was still unconscious. Violet directed him out of the cell block and down a dark corridor to the interview room at the far end. When Ianto stepped inside he saw that Violet’s machine was set up on the wooden table which stood in the middle of the small room.

‘Sit.’ Violet said pointing toward the metal chair screwed down to the floor at the back of the room. Ianto licked his lips nervously as he took a seat. ‘Hands on the arms.’ Violet instructed. Ianto did as he was told and Violet cuffed him to the chair.

‘This is _not_ necessary.’ Ianto mumbled as she tore open his shirt and attached some wires to his chest. ‘You don’t have to do this.’

Violet ignored him and finished attaching the wires before she made her way over to the table. ‘So let’s start with a few simple questions.’ she said fiddling with some dials on the machine. ‘How long had you been supporting Harkness?’ she asked her voice deadly calm and expressionless.

Ianto watched as Violet’s finger hovered over the switch that would activate the machine; he had seen the machine in action before when she had been conduction her tests – the test subjects, usually aliens, were subjected to immense pain. It was like a lightning bolt had been shot through their body. Ianto knew there was no doubt that Violet would use the machine if he didn’t answer her questions.

‘How long have you been supporting Harkness?’ Violet asked again, her finger now resting on the switch.

‘Since he saved my life.’ Ianto replied calmly although his insides shook and his eyes didn’t leave Violet finger which stroked the switch almost longingly.

‘Harkness saved your life?’ Violet asked with a frown.

‘Yes and even when he recognised me as part of Torchwood he still let me go free.’ Ianto replied. ‘Even though he knew we were hunting him, that we were out for his blood, he still helped me. He is not a bad person, why can’t you see that?’ he asked.

Violet shook her head. ‘So he saved your life and you thought that mean you had to repay the favour?’ she asked.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. ‘Something like that.’ he mumbled.

‘Did you feed him information?’ Violet asked. Ianto didn’t reply. ‘Answer me.’ Violet demanded through gritted teeth.

‘Yes.’ Ianto snapped.

‘I knew it.’ Violet sneered; she circled the room a couple of times thinking through everything that had happened since they had begun their quest to capture Jack Harkness. ‘When we discovered his hideout you went ahead to keep an eye on him – to stop him from escaping. You said he had gone when you arrived but that’s not what really happened is it?’ she asked.

Ianto shook his head – there was no point trying to deny anything, she’d get it out of him one way or another and at least if he gave up the information Violet might not use the machine on Jack.

‘What happened? What did you do?’ Violet asked.

Ianto gripped the edge of chair. ‘What does it matter? You have him now.’ he replied tired of her questioning.

‘Tell me.’ Violet barked, flicking the switch and activating the machine. ‘What did you do?’ she shouted above Ianto screams. After a few moments Violet flicked off the machine. ‘Talk or I’ll do it again.’ she hissed at Ianto.

‘I told him you were coming ...’ Ianto panted, gripping the arms of the chair tightly as his body convulsed and shuddered. ‘I told him to run.’

‘And when I shot him?’ Violet asked, her face an inch from Ianto’s. ‘You helped him escape didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU?!’ she screeched.

‘YES!’ Ianto shouted back.

Violet’s lips curled into a sneer. ‘What did he give you in return?’ she asked again. ‘What was so irresistible that you betrayed us? That you chose him over us?’

‘He was!’ Ianto barked back at her.

Violet drew away. ‘What do you mean?’ she frowned.

‘You asked me what was so irresistible that I would betray you and that is my answer.’ Ianto replied simply. ‘I did all this for him, so he could be free, so he would escape from here before you caught him. This is not the Torchwood I joined, not anymore. You’re corrupted. You see threats were there are none. Jack is innocent and I did everything in my power to protect him from you. He isn’t the evil one – you all are. This place is!’ he cried referring to the Torchwood Institute as a whole.

Violet gritted her teeth together, she circled the table and flicked the machine on – she had no further questions but wanted to see Ianto suffer none the less.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Jack watched in horror as Ianto was dragged into the cells by Henry and Edwin; his feet dragging against the rough concrete floor. Ianto was barely conscious and was as white as a sheet, shaking all over. Jack's heart beat hard against his chest – this couldn’t go on. He had to do something to stop this. 

Violet followed them down, smiling at Jack as he watched Henry and Edwin lay Ianto down on the cold slab in the cell opposite his own. ‘He had some interesting things to say.’ Violet smiled at Jack.

Jack quickly neutralised his expression. ‘Oh really?’ he asked casually, as if he couldn’t care less.

Henry frowned slightly, a little surprised by Jack’s reaction. ‘Yes – seems the two of you became quite attached.’ he replied.

Jack laughed airily. ‘Well he would say that wouldn’t he?’ he remarked, he circled his cell impatiently purposely not looking over at Ianto although it killed him to do so.

Violet, who was standing in the in front of Jack’s cells, crossed her arms. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’ she asked watching Jack carefully.

Jack sat down against the cell wall and stretched out his legs. ‘Well of course I drugged him.’ he said casually. ‘Don’t tell me you hadn’t realised that?’ he laughed. ‘I knew you were slow but I never thought you were that slow!’ he chuckled.

‘Drugged?’ Edwin asked glancing at Ianto who was staring blankly up at the ceiling, not blinking but his limbs still twitching.

Jack’s gaze followed Edwin’s and his heart ached at the sight of Ianto but he kept up his pretence for his sake. ‘Yes.’ he nodded. ‘I’ve not used the drug before, very expensive to get hold of you see, but it worked a treat though.’ he grinned.

‘He said you saved his life?’ Violet questioned.

‘That’s true, but that was before I realised who he was.’ Jack replied with a nod. ‘After that I knew I could hardly let him go free. I could have killed him of course but that would have been such a waste.’ he added. ‘So I drugged him – made him completely and utterly loyal to me, he stole for me, fed me information and sent you on a path that would lead you to the dragon. Not to mention he was very suggestible in other respects too.’ he added with a wink and a sly grin.

Henry’s eyes snapped toward Violet. ‘Could this be true?’ he asked her.

‘No.’ Violet said shaking her head. ‘Not possible.’ she said adamantly.

Jack laughed. ‘Haven’t you worked it out yet?’ he asked. ‘You’ve got everything wrong, I’m not even a Time Agent!’ he chuckled. ‘Wow I was expecting so much more from the infamous Torchwood Team.’

‘If you’re not a Time Agent then what are you?’ Edwin asked.

Jack grinned. ‘Some might call me a con man.’ he replied. ‘I see it more as taking a good opportunity when it comes along.’ he added with a shrug. ‘I came here to capture the dragon – their scales are worth a fortune on the black market. It’s completely illegal to capture them of course, they’re an endangered species after all, but no one in this time would know that.’

Henry laid his hands on the glass of Jack’s cell and stared at him hard; Jack stared back defiantly – his heart beating hard against his chest as he silently prayed Henry would believe him and leave Ianto alone. ‘He said you were lovers.’ Henry said not taking his eyes off Jack’s.

Jack shrugged. ‘Like I said I’m not one for turning down a good opportunity when it comes along and he’s a good looking guy after all.’ he added with a slight smirk.

‘If you’re not a Time Agent then why do you have this?’ Edwin asked gesturing to the wrist band. ‘I know what it is, it is what you use to travel between worlds, between times. All Time Agents have them.’

‘I stole it.’ Jack replied simply. 

‘I don’t believe him.’ Violet said glaring at Jack. ‘When he came round he kept saying Ianto’s name, he’s lying. I know he is.’

‘Well of course I said his name.’ Jack retorted. ‘He’s is the only person that could have helped me escape. I don’t like to admit it but I needed him’

‘You two outside now.’ Henry snapped at Edwin and Violet.

Jack watched as the three Torchwood agents left the cells; his eyes swept over Ianto. ‘Yan can you hear me?’ he asked flattening himself against the glass, trying to get a good look at him.

Ianto slowly lifted his head, tears in his eyes. ‘What you said ... ?’ he asked, the tears dripping down his face. ‘Is it true? Did you drug me?’ he asked thinking back to all the whiskey they’d drunk the night Jack had saved his life; he could have easily have spiked the drink and he wouldn’t have had a clue.

‘Of course not!’ Jack cried. ‘It was just a lie, to get them to leave you alone. Those sort of drugs don’t even exist.’ he told him. ‘What did they do to you Ianto?’ he asked staring at his pale face.

Ianto shook his head as he sat up and wrapped his arms around himself. ‘Felt like my body was on fire.’ he said trembling. ‘Like my blood was boiling.’

Jack wished he wasn’t stuck in his cell because all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Ianto, cuddle him and kiss him. ‘You don’t ever need to doubt how I feel about you.’ he told him. ‘We’ve been through so much together, I won’t give up on you now.’

Ianto’s eyes rested on Jack’s and he nodded – something deep down inside of him told him that above anyone else he could trust Jack. ‘What do we do? How do we get out of here?’ he asked rubbing away his tears.

Jack laid his hands on the glass. ‘We’ll think of something, but you have to go along with what I’ve said.’ he told him. ‘Pretend the drugs have worn off, that you remember everything. You have to be one of them again.’

‘I can’t Jack, how can I pretend you mean nothing to me?’ Ianto asked tearfully.

‘You have to.’ Jack replied firmly. ‘Otherwise they’ll hurt you again and I can’t bear it. I heard you scream Ianto, but I was stuck in here and I couldn’t help you.’ he said with a shudder. ‘I can’t go through that again.’

‘It’s okay cariad.’ Ianto whispered. ‘We’ll figure something out.’ he promised.

Jack nodded, hoping he was right. ‘I want so much to just be with you Ianto. To show you what’s out there. To be free from this place, this time, so I can show you how I feel about you without fear of what everyone will think.’

Ianto smiled. ‘I want that too and we’ll find away. I promise we will.’

\---

‘I don’t want it.’ Ianto said ignoring the food Edwin had set down on the floor beside him. Jack had been taken away for questioning hours ago and from what he could hear he was being subjected to relentless torture from Violet. Ianto had done what Jack had asked - kept up the pretence that he had been drugged but he was still stuck in the cell. 

Edwin sighed deeply. ‘You should eat.’

‘What’s the point?’ Ianto mumbled laying his head in his arms as another one of Jack’s screams echoed down the narrow tunnels. Ianto had cried all the tears he had left and now his throat was dry and sore; his eyes stung and his lips were cracked. ‘I’d happily die of starvation if it would reduce my sentence.’ he muttered.

Edwin crouched down in front of Ianto. ‘Did Jack really drug you?’ he asked still a little uncertain.

‘Yes.’ Ianto replied irritably. ‘I’ve told you a thousand times yes.’ he added crossly. ‘I can’t believe you all doubt me. Let me go – I want to confront him. The things he made me do for him Ed, I had no control over it then but now I want revenge.’ he muttered through gritted teeth.

Edwin surveyed Ianto for a few moments. ‘I believe you.' he eventually replied much to Ianto's delight. 'But they will take some convincing.' he added.

‘Then convince them.’ Ianto urged. ‘I am not the enemy – he is.’ he snapped. ‘Always has been; he has been playing us the moment he set foot in our city.’

Edwin sighed deeply and nodded. ‘I guess you’re right.’

‘Then you’ll let me go?’ Ianto asked eagerly.

Edwin shook his head sadly. ‘I’m sorry but I can’t, not until Henry agrees.’

‘Well then I’m sorry too.’ Ianto said leaping up from the floor of the cell; quick as a flash he grabbed hold of Edwin and attempted to tackle him to the ground but Edwin was strong and wouldn’t go down easily. The two men fought each other, punching, kicking, each of them struggling to overpower the other. At the sound of another one of Jack’s screams, Ianto grabbed Edwin by the arm, whirled him around and smashed his head against the cold solid wall of the cell. Edwin was knocked out and slumped to the floor, a trickle of blood running out of his left ear and down the side of his face.

Ianto stared at him in shock as he caught his breath but knew it was now or never; he grabbed Edwin’s arm and quickly unstrapped the wrist band. Clasping it tightly, Ianto stepped over Edwin’s body and out of the cell; he momentarily by-passed the interview room and went to the armoury.

 


	20. Chapter 20

‘I’ve told you ...’ Jack panted. ‘I only came for the dragon, nothing else.’

‘Liar.’ Violet snapped flicking on her machine. ‘Now tell me the truth!’ she shouted grasping Jack by the hair and yanking his head up so her eyes couldn’t leave hers.

Henry calmly crossed the room and flicked off the machine and eased Violet away from Jack. ‘This will all be so much simpler if you just tell us what you really came to this planet for.’ he said.

Jack’s head lolled to one side. ‘I ... am telling you the truth.’ he muttered spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

Henry looked up when the door the interview opened and Ianto stepped inside, a gun pointed at him. ‘Jones.’ he muttered. ‘Now how did you escape?’ he asked through narrowed eyes.

Ianto’s whole body shook, still suffering the after effects of the torture, but he held the gun firmly. ‘Let him go.’ he said through gritted teeth.

Henry chuckled. ‘No chance.’ he laughed turning his attention back to Jack.

Violet reached over the table and her finger went for the switch; Ianto kicked the table aside and grabbed Violet by the arm he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her neck – the barrel of the gun pushed against her temple. ‘Let her go Henry.’ he said once more his voice not wavering for even a second.

Henry turned back and studied Ianto. ‘You haven’t got the guts.’ he muttered noticing how Ianto’s finger shook as it rested on the trigger. ‘You never have had the guts that is your problem.’

Ianto gritted his teeth. ‘Try telling that to Edwin.’ he muttered. ‘He might be dead for all I know.’

Henry’s eyes darted across Ianto’s and he could see that he meant what he said. ‘Put the gun down Jones.’ he told him.

‘Let Jack go.’ Ianto replied staring Henry down.

‘That isn’t going to happen.’ Henry said with a shake of his head.

Ianto cried out when Violet suddenly bit down on his arm; she elbowed him in the chest and then drew out a small pocket knife. Ianto fell to his knees and he gazed down at his stomach where blood started to spread across his shirt. Violet went to snatch the gun from Ianto’s hand but Ianto grabbed it before she did – he fired hitting Violet in the shoulder; she cried out in agony and sank to the floor.

Ianto picked himself up, he pointed the gun at Violet – one hand covering the stab wound in his stomach. ‘Let Jack go or the next bullet will be in her head.’ he told Henry.

Henry glanced at Violet who was clasping her shoulder; she didn’t dare move because the fire in Ianto’s eyes put no doubt in her mind that he would indeed kill her if she tried anything.

Henry unshackled Jack who slid off the chair onto the floor coughing heavily, blood running down the corner of his mouth. Ianto pulled the wrist band he had taken from Edwin out of his pocket, crossed the room and pushed it into Jack’s hand. ‘Go.’ he told him before backing away, his gun still trained on Violet.

Jack’s shaking hands fumbled at the wrist band, he flipped open the leather case and pressed a couple of buttons – a message was sent to the Time Agency to let them know his mission was complete and his vortex manipulator was unblocked. Jack picked up the glass jar containing the dragon which had rolled across the floor when it was knocked down from the table and gazed up at Ianto; his eyes fixed on his as he pressed one final button on his wrist band. Ianto stumbled back when a brilliant white light filled the room, there was loud cracking sound and then Jack was gone.

\---

Ianto stared at the spot where Jack had once been. Henry sneered when he noticed the expression of betrayal on Ianto's face. ‘Did you actually think he would stay?’ Henry laughed. Ianto’s eyes filled with tears – after everything they had said, everything they had promised Jack had left without him. Ianto gazed at Violet who had a smile on her face and then at Henry who just shook his head. ‘You’re a fool.’ he told Ianto. ‘Played right into his hands.’

Ianto reached out and handed Henry the gun. ‘Get it over with.’ he said drawing back and sinking down onto his knees; there was no doubt that they would kill him and if he tried to escape they would only find him, hurting his family and Liza’s too in their hunt for him. There was no point in prolonging his inevitable death; besides he had nothing left to live for now that Jack was gone.

‘Go and get yourself patched up.’ Henry told Violet as he moved in front of Ianto.

‘No.’ Violet said. ‘I want to see this.’ she said watching as Henry pointed the gun at Ianto’s forehead.

Ianto swallowed hard, he stared up at Henry. ‘Just get it over with.’ he muttered closing his eyes.

Henry’s finger moved over the trigger. ‘You could have been so much better than this.’ he said shaking his head sadly.

Ianto held his breath and just waited; he wasn’t scared, his body didn’t even shake - he just wanted it over with. He was tired of fighting now and even though he felt betrayed by Jack, he still loved him and so was happy that he had escaped. 

A blinding white light flashed behind Ianto’s closed eyes; he heard shouts, felt something wrap around his middle and then heard a loud crack. The sounds of gunfire ran in his ears, he heard more shouts a woman’s scream and then the white light disappeared.

Ianto opened his eyes and stared up into Jack’s. ‘Am I dead ... ?’ he mumbled sitting up to find himself in a long white corridor.

Jack laughed, he brushed back Ianto’s hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. ‘No you are not dead.’ he smiled kissing him fondly. ‘We’re on a ship, thousands of light years from earth.’ he told him. ‘You’re safe now.’ he told him.

‘You came back for me?’ Ianto asked gazing up at his brilliant blue eyes. His face was pale and he shook just as much as he did but there was also relief in his eyes.

‘Of course I did.’ Jack said wrapping his arms around Ianto and helping him off the floor. ‘Come on we need to find the medical centre.’ he told him as he glanced anxiously at Ianto’s stab wound.

Ianto clung to Jack as they made their way down the brilliant white corridor and he felt guilty for the spots of red blood he left on the immaculate floor. ‘Everything is going to be okay.’ Jack whispered reassuringly. ‘I know this race, they are very peaceful.’ he told him. ‘I’m sure we can convince them to take a little detour and drop us off at the Time Agency.’

‘Why can’t you take us?’ Ianto asked. Jack held up the tattered ruins of his destroyed vortex manipulator. ‘What happened?’ Ianto asked in alarm.

‘Henry shot at us as we were merging into the time vortex; the bullet came with us – luckily it hit this and not one of us.’ Jack replied.

‘But that means we’re stuck doesn’t it?’ Ianto asked worriedly.

‘Until we get to the Time Agency yes.’ Jack nodded. ‘But that isn’t important, right now let’s get you better eh?’ he smiled. ‘Here.’ he said helping Ianto into a glass lift; he studied the control panel and saw the universal green crescent moon that symbolised the medical centre. Jack pressed the button and lift set off instantly.

‘You said you know this “race” does that mean they’re not human?’ Ianto asked as Jack helped him out of the lift a few moments later. 

Jack nodded. ‘Don’t worry, they are kind people and peaceful too.’ he said. ‘I was one of the Time Agents that helped them secure a new home planet when their's was invaded. I’m practically family!’ he laughed.

Ianto just nodded; his eyes grew wide at the sight of the enormous blue alien standing in the doorway of the medical centre. They were exceptionally tall with long thin limbs and large oval heads with huge black eyes. Ianto was relieved to see that the alien bore him a smile as Jack carried him inside and laid him down on a large bed. The medical centre was again white but with large glass panels on the walls displaying all sorts of information in a language unknown to Ianto; the only colours he had seen since arriving on the ship were the green of the moon crescent on the medical centre walls and the bright red of his own blood on the white bed sheet beneath him.

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed with relief as Jack’s hand slid into his; the alien set to work and soon he was patched up. Ianto gazed up at Jack. ‘We’re safe now?’ he asked.

Jack pressed a kiss to his lips. ‘Yes.’ he smiled. ‘We’re safe now.’

‘And you’re okay?’ Ianto asked unsurely – Jack had been subjected to much longer torture he had.

Jack smiled. ‘I’m fine.’ he reassured him.

\----

Violet groaned as she pulled herself off the floor; clutching her injured shoulder and hissing with pain as she straightened up. Violet whirled around when she realised that she had no clue where she was; her heart started to thump against her chest - she had left the Torchwood Hub and was standing in the middle of a long white corridor. Violet rushed to one of the numerous windows down the left hand side of the corridor and gasped at the sight she saw – stars, black night and hundreds of stars. In the distance she saw a huge pinkish red planet which the ship she found herself on seemed to be heading toward.

Violet span back around at the sound of foreign voices and when her eyes set on the two enormous, skeletal blue aliens, walking calmly down the corridor toward her she fainted on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now finished, hope you enjoyed it. The sequel 'A New Direction' is available on my livejournal along with all my other fics - everlongsplace.livejournal.com - but I will also post here soon x


End file.
